Let Me Let Go
by xmengirlzrule
Summary: FIN Rogue is pregnant and there was only one guy. Strangely, all she remembers is a bar, a ring, and a hotel room in a string of events. Her secret and lies seem to follow her everywhere and she can't seem to let go of a certain Cajun. ROMY! R & R.
1. Discovery

I do not own X-Men: Evolution or Marvel in any way, shape, or form. All I own is my idea. Please do not sue me, for it will just be a waist of time and money in trying to find a lawyer. Thank you.

Discovery 

'Where am Ah?'

Slowly, as to not aggravate her already excruciating headache even further, Rogue sat up and gently massaged the temples of her forehead, making small, smooth, repetitive circles. Grasping hold of what she thought was her nightshirt she normally slept in, she wiped the sweat from her brow, soon realizing from the feel of the material that it wasn't her regular attire, but another that consisted of a tight, partially see-through, black camisole that ceased to cover up her midriff and a pair of black shorts that clung tight to her upper-thigh. 'These aren't mah clothes,' she thought.

A gasp escaped from her mouth as she suddenly felt a tickle around her waist. Bravely, Rogue looked to the opposite side of the bed where she had seemingly slept in for the night. Beside her laid a man in his early twenties, with his hands wrapped possessively around her. The man was very handsome with his auburn hair, beard, and goatee that made him look more mature than he probably was. But of course, she would never admit her thoughts to anyone. Doing so could forever ruin her reputation.

"Wait chère," he mumbled in his sleep. His nose twitched a bit and Rogue strongly resisted the urge to giggle, as he somewhat resembled a bunny rabbit. "Remy don' want y' t' leave him, yet."

Like a ghost with hardly any movement and zero sound, she grabbed the closest thing next her, which happened to be an alarm clock that sat on her nightstand, and smacked 'Remy' over the head with it as hard as she could to just confuse him for awhile. He promptly darted up in a panicky manner as soon as the said object came in contact with his head. He rubbed the spot on his scalp where he had been hit and muttered something in French that Rogue couldn't understand, and probably didn't want to. "What did y' do that fo', chère?" he asked her innocently.

'Crap. He's even bettah looking when he's awake.' Rogue put her fists on her hips and eyed him angrily, putting on her tough girl attitude. "Ah don't know who ya think ya are, but no one evah touches meh without mah permission. An' Ah mean no one. Got it, sugah?" she said seriously, her words almost like poison to the young man's ears. She picked up the alarm clock from where it had landed and hurled it at him again, but he easily dodged it.

'Remy' stood up and faced her from the opposite side of the bed, using his height as an advantage to look down on her and possibly give her a bit of a scare. "Remy don' seem t' 'member y' either, but y' don' see him hittin' y' o'er de side of de head. Dat really hurt, chère. But Remy guesses he c'n forgive y' seein' as y' called him 'sugah'," he said. There was a moment of silence as the two studied each other carefully, occasionally shooting a glare at the other that could probably kill if sustained long enough.

"Ah assume ya name is Remy. Am Ah correct?"

"Oui. Remy LeBeau t' be exact. An' what might de belle femme's name be?"

"It's really none of ya business, but if ya must know, it's Rogue."

"That's a funny name, chère."

"So is ya's, Swamp Rat."

"Judging by y' accent, Remy t'inks y' were raised down in de South, Mississippi maybe?"

"Remy 't'inks' right."

"So, y're a River Rat."

"At least rivers are cleaner than swamps."

Rogue grabbed a pair of familiar black slacks from the headboard of the bed and slipped them on after turning around so she could have the sense of a bit of privacy. "Why were ya in bed with meh? An' bettah yet, why aren't ya dead, or at least in a coma?" she asked as she pulled on a dark purple sweater that contrasted well with her skin tone. She turned back around to face him and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Remy t'inks it was y' who got in de bed wit' Remy. An' de other question, Remy has non idea what de answer is," he said slyly. He picked up his t-shirt from the floor and buttoned it up. He snapped the buckle of his blue jeans and grabbed his brown trench coat out of the giant walk-in closet the hotel provided and put it on, fixing hit to make him look even more suave. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a pair of black sunglasses and a deck of cards that he repeatedly shuffled after he covered his red on black pupils that entranced Rogue so much, she forgot to retort.

She shook herself out of her shock and quietly whispered, "Are ya a mutant?"

Remy nodded his head in response. "Let Remy guess; chère is one too."

"Stop calling meh 'chère'. An' yes, Ah am." Rogue then sat down on the bed and began to tie up her black boots when she noticed a shiny piece of jewelry on her left handand on her ring finger, besides. 'No. It couldn't be,' she repeated to herself over and over again in her mind. All the previous events of the night before and a few other days back flooded back to her remembrance, overtaking her for a moment.

_It was her eighteenth birthday. Unwillingly, she had been sent on a mission with Scott and Jean to recruit a new mutant whose powers had just manifested and could be fatal to himself and others. What a great birthday present. The particular mutant happened to live in France, so Scott flew the X-Jet and the whole way there, the two lovebirds drooled over each other endlessly. After spending a few days trying to change the young boy's mind, Rogue began to get bored and decided to visit the bar where the legal drinking age was eighteen, as well as the marriage age._

_She ended up drinking a little too much and getting a slight hangover. Remy was also there at the time and also drunk. He heard her in the bathroom, barfing up a storm, and helped her out a little. The two hit it off immediately, and in about two hours, decided to elopeof course, neither were in their right minds. Next thing they both knew, they were married under the Justice of the Peace and had reserved a hotel room to sleep in for the rest of the night._

"We're married," she said disgustedly. She ripped the diamond ring off of her finger and threw it over to Remy who caught it with ease.

It then dawned on him what had happened the night before. He looked down at his ring questioningly before flopping down on the bed. Remymaster thief and playerwas married. When had that happened? "Remy's t' young t' get married!" he exclaimed.

Rogue pondered about how she would break the news to everyone, especially Logan. At eighteen, you were supposed to be adult enough to choose your decisions carefully. Instead, she got drunk and married, all on the same night. No, she couldn't bear to tell everyone. They all expected more of her, especially since she was an X-Man. They made no mistakes.

So, instead of telling the truth, she would come up with a lie to tell for the time being. 'Yeah. That'll work.' She stood up and faced Remy, hovering over him as his head was lowered between his legs where he took long, deep breaths to keep himself from fainting. "Let's just pretend that this nevah happened," she suggested calmly. "Nothing shall evah be spoken. No one has ta now." She held out her hand in efforts of making a truce between her and the absolute stranger. She didn't like what she was doing, but it had to be done. He shook her hand and it was agreed.

She turned around an marched out the door with her purse draping over her shoulder, not noticing that as she exited the room, Remy slipped the ring and a piece of paper into her pocket with his phone number and address written on it.

- That's it. If you haven't already guessed, yes, Rogue can control her powers. How? It's a secret. You'll find out later. Also, I am not discontinuing "Meeting the Parents". I am working on it as we speak. Buh bye. xmengirlzrule -


	2. Leaving

I do not own X-Men: Evolution or Marvel in any way, shape, or form. All I own is my idea. Please do not sue me, for it will just be a waste of time and money in trying to find a lawyer. Thank you

**Leaving**

"Où aimeriez-vous aller, Mademoiselle?"

Rogue snapped out of her daydreaming state and looked up into the questioning eyes of the cab driver who had apparently spoken to her. "Ah'm sorry. Ah just spaced out there for a moment. Uh, Ah can't understand ya. Do ya speak English?" she asked his, going over her words slowly, lest he not be a fluent speaker of her native language. The man smiled at her and continued to babble in French. Rogue sighed discontentedly as she looked at her watch; a quarter to three in the morning. This was going to be a long ride back to the hotel she was staying at.

Faint signals from behind the cab approached, getting louder with every passing second. Rogue used her sleeve to clear the dirty mist from the glass of her window and watched as a police car gradually rode down the street. The car stopped abruptly at the sight of her in the cab window. "What have Ah done now?" Rogue muttered to herself, shaking her head in agitation. It could possibly be the cab driver's fault, but she doubted that highly.

A man, around his late thirties, knocked on Rogue's car door. He wore a dark blue suit and cap that he tipped at her. His gold badge shone brightly, as if he had spent all night polishing it. She rolled down her window and poked her head through the gap. "Yes. What can Ah help ya with, Officer ..." She hastily read his name off of his badge and added, "Larry. Officer Larry."

Officer Larry looked down at a pad of paper he held in his right hand. "I need you to get out of the car, Mademoiselle," he said to her, taking a walkie-talkie off of his belt and murmuring a few French words into it. He grabbed the handle of the door and politely held it open for her. Rogue decided to follow the policeman's orders as a word of advice from Professor Xavier popped into her mind: 'Don't argue with the authorities.' He told her that the night before she left, like he was reading into the future. She stepped out of the car and stood up, grabbing the officer's outstretched palm with her own gloved hand. "You are Mademoiselle Rogue, oui?" She nodded her head in response. "Please get in the car."

She stepped inside the car and sat down in the leathery seat, buckling her seatbelt tightly over her lap. Another policeman sat up front in the passenger seat. He looked back at her and tipped his hat, in the process, wiggling his eyebrows and showing off his two front teeth, gold coated. Rogue vomited inside of her mouth, but immediately swallowed it back down. Once the other man got back inside of the car, Rogue asked, "Sir, may Ah ask ya what Ah did?"

"Monsieur Summers and Mademoiselle Grey were very upset upon discovering that you weren't in bed when they came to check up on you around midnight. Be very glad they called us, though. On these streets, you could've been laying in a ditch somewhere, incredibly maimed, or worse," he explained to her as the three drove along the French streets.

Rogue got a few dirty looks from bystanders who saw her in the backseat of the police car. She just ignored them as best as she could; they didn't know what was happening---the current situation. Therefore, they couldn't judge her if they didn't know here or the offense she hadn't even committed. That was another word of advice she had been given before she left, only this time, it was from Logan instead of the Professor.

---------------------------------

Once arriving at the designated hotel, Officer Larry and Officer Russell---the other man's name, as he claimed---escorted Rogue back up to her three bedroom suite. She was bombarded with hugs from her fellow teammates. Scott led her over to a chair while Jean reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water, which she handed over to Rogue. Slowly, she sipped it up. "Are you alright?" Scott asked worriedly. "What happened? Where were you?"

Rogue took in a deep, serious breath to prepare her for the lie ahead. "Ah went dancin' at a club last night and lost track of tahme. Ah caught a cab and was about ta come back ta the hotel when Officer Larry caught sight of meh and _accompanied_ me back here, with the help of Officer Russell, of course." She took another swig of water and gulped it down.

Jean yawned and covered up her mouth with the palm of her hand, the lines of her mouth stretching as she widened her jaw. "We're both relieved that you're okay." She patted Rogue's shoulder and smiled slightly. "Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going back to bed. I'll see you later," she said before sauntering back into her room. The silk, rubber ducky robe Scott had bought her dragged across the royal blue carpet.

Scott shook the officers' hands and guided both men to the door, bolting it behind them. He headed to his own room, directly across from Jean's and stepped inside the threshold, but not before saying, "Rogue, you had us scared ... _real_ scared. We were about to call the rest of the Institute on a search party. We all love you and don't want anything to happen to you. We're all here for you. I'm going back to bed, but don't forget what I just told you; we _love_ you." And with those final words, he walked into his room. The door softly shut behind him.

Rogue curled up into a little ball on the chair and snuggled up against the giant pillow she laid her head on. 'Great,' she thought to herself. 'Now Ah feel guilty.'

---------------------------------

Nightfall soon came and after unsuccessfully recruiting the new mutant, Ames, the three X-Men were directed to come back to the Mansion. Scott had already loaded up the X-Jet with their suitcases and at the present time, was helping Jean prepare for takeoff. Rogue sat a few aisles back from the happy, go-lucky couple and stared out the window and up at the stars. Her mind kept bouncing back and forth between her first and last meeting with Remy and the X-Men finding out about the inexcusable incident.

'Nothing's going to happen,' she convinced herself.

In about seven hours, half the time it would take for a normal airplane to get back from France to Bayville, New York, provided going through different time zones, Scott, who had relieved Jean of piloting the jet several hours ago, lowered the X-Jet in the hangar.

"Stripes?" Logan called into what seemed like a vacant aircraft. "Are ya in here?"

He heard a soft, muffled voice answer him. Stepping in farther, he came upon a sleeping Rogue and smiled. The permanent white strands of hair covered up her face. Carefully, Wolverine pushed them away, revealing the beautiful girl beneath. He gently picked her up, making sure not to touch her lethal skin. An unfamiliar scent wafted in the air and Logan wondered---could Rogue have met someone in France? He pushed the idea away, believing it impossible with her powers, and carried the girl to her room. He tenderly laid her down on her bed and pulled her comforter over her.

As he exited, he muttered under his breath, "I'm startin' ta grow a soft spot for these kids."

- I just wanted to say that this is set before "Cajun Spice". Thanks for all the review---I feel so special. xmengirlzrule -


	3. Normalcy

I do not own X-Men: Evolution or Marvel in any way, shape, or form. All I own is my idea. Please do not sue me, for it will just be a waste of time and money in trying to find a lawyer. Thank you.

**Normalcy**

"You're home, mate! Oy thought you'd never get 'ere."

Dropping his keys onto the dusty marble of the kitchen counter, Remy walked over to the couch and plopped himself down on the soiled, ratty cushions that were tearing apart at the seams as its stuffing began to fall out. "Where's de Big Guy?" he asked, referring to Colossus who seemed to be absent.

"Oy think 'e told me that 'e was going grocery shopping. Said 'e'll be back soon."

"Sabertooth?"

"Probably using the litter box."

"What 'bout Mags?"

"You mean Ol' Bucket Head? Oy aven't seen 'im. Nobody 'as. There 'asn't been a sign of 'im," John answered. He continued to tell Remy about all that he had missed while in France, but after becoming aware of the bored, vacant look on his face, John sensed he wasn't interest in his ramblings. Quietly, he escaped to his room. Behind the closed door, Remy could hear the Aussie's maniacal laughter. A faint orange glow slowly crept out from the crack between the door and the carpet.

Remy followed his associate's example and went to his own room as well. He let his suitcase tip over to the ground as he collapsed on his unmade bed. Everything in the room was untouched; the same way he had left it. Magazines of women covered the floor---there was no longer room to even walk, except on top of the many covers. Posters of Halle Berry, Charlize Theron, and Pamela Anderson still stuck to his wall, perfectly intact.

'It's good t' be home.' He pulled out his special deck of cards and shuffled them a few times. Without glancing, he pulled out the first card: a Queen of Hearts. Carefully, he studied the card and out of the blue, he remembered the girl he met in France---no, too vague ... he met many girls in France. It was the one who conked him over the head with an alarm clock. 'What be the femme's name? Oh, oui, Remy remember---Rogue.'

He couldn't quite decide why, but he felt a longing for her ... to see her face again. "Remember what y' promised y'self, Remy. Never fall in _amour_," he told himself over and over again. He reached into his top dresser drawer and pulled out an open box full of photographs that hid underneath his boxers. Each photo showed a different girl he had deceived into falling in love with him. Suddenly, he felt shame and regret for playing each and every one. He never had this sentiment before. Why now?

---------------------------------

On the other side of Bayville, New York, Rogue was beginning her nightly protocols. She had already changed into her mint green and yellow pajamas and was, at the moment, performing her relaxation poses to help her get sleep. Currently, she was up against the wall, balancing on only her head---of course, with a little help from her hands.

"What are you, like, doing?" Kitty asked as she came out of the bathroom both girls shared between their individual bedrooms. After the mansion had been destroyed, Professor Xavier had rebuilt it with a few modifications, as he liked to call them.

She answered, "It helps meh unwind."

"Oh, okay. Anyways, would you, like, mind if I used your hairbrush? I looked all over the place and mine's totally disappeared!"

Rogue smiled. "Sure Kit."

"Like, thanks." And with that, Shadowcat disappeared back into the bathroom to fix up her hair before going to bed.

From her position, Rogue looked up at her watch. It was 12:51AM. All the Institute's inhabitants, excluding the adults, had a ten o'clock curfew. The teenagers, apart from Jamie, could chose whenever they wanted to go to bed. Most chose reasonable bedtimes, but a few, mainly the New Recruits, stayed up later than they should have. Their report cards definitely showed it. And a bad report card meant more sessions with Logan. But luckily, there were about two weeks of summer vacation left, so everyone could go to bed at whatever time pleased them, as long as they were ready for the early training session with Wolverine.

Rogue tumbled into a somersault and slowly stood up. With a simple clap, the lights went dim and she was left alone in her dark room. She ambled over to her bed and threw back the sheets. Clumsily, she stumbled and landed on her mattress. She pulled the sheets over her legs and snuggled up against her fluffy pillow.

Her mind couldn't---wouldn't shut off. She couldn't forget France ... and Remy LeBeau---especially Remy. Why was it that she kept thinking of him? She hardly knew the stud. There wasn't a bond or anything---she hadn't absorbed him; another mystery she would figure out later.

'Then why can't Ah get him out of mah head?'

- I'm sorry for not updating earlier. I had major writer's block. I'm also sorry it's shorter than the others. Hope you liked it. Also, I disclaim the names Halle Berry, Charlize Theron, and Pamela Anderson. Thanks and please review. xmengirlzrule -


	4. Indication

I do not own X-Men: Evolution or Marvel in any way, shape, or form. All I own is my idea. Please do not sue me, for it will just be a waste of time and money in trying to find a lawyer. Thank you.

**Warning: There are a few intimate situations in this chapter that others may not feel comfortable reading. Just a warning.**

**Indication**

'Ah missed mah period.'

Rogue sat on her bed while she gawked at the medium sized calendar in her hands---the place where she marked all her important dates, such as birthdays, holidays, etc. Large red squiggles covered the eleventh through the seventeenth. Those scribbles symbolized the days that her period was due to come. It was now the nineteenth of September, and still, no menstruation. She flopped back onto her pillow and looked up at her ceiling in despair.

'Maybe Ah'm just late,' she advised herself.

Recollections then began to flood her memory. She suddenly remembered everything. _She was presently lying in bed with Remy. Both their lips were locked in a deep, passionate kiss that seemed to last forever, but only was about thirty seconds long. Her hands rested on his bare chest as she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. His arms were wrapped around her shoulders and he warmly smiled down upon her. And then they ... they ..._

'Eeew. Ah don't even want ta think about that.' It was at that moment that she realized what could come of her actions ... of sexual intercourse. She remembered listening to her sex-ed teacher babble all about the signs of pregnancy. 'Missed period, check. Tender or swollen breasts, check. Vomiting or queasiness, check. Frequent urination, check.' Unfortunately, she had all the symptoms she had just listed to herself. She gulped. "Maybe Ah'm pregnant."

Rogue immediately jumped up from her bed after those words were ushered from her lips. She dug through the drawer of her nightstand and grabbed her keys and money. The same purple sweater she wore in France was snatched off of the seat of the chair and thrown over her shoulder. She dropped the keys into the pocket and hastily ran down the stairs, but slowed down when her nausea began to act up again. The blaring noise of the television attracted Rogue to the recreation room. There she found Jean and Scott, snuggling up to a romantic movie. Jamie was on the floor and had apparently fallen asleep from boredom. He stirred for a moment, and Rogue began to tear up.

'What's wrong with meh?' she asked herself. She promptly wiped the salty droplets of water away and gathered her herself up before waltzing over to the couch where the two lovebirds sat.

"Jean?"

"Yes, Rogue?"

"May Ah use ya car? Just for a few minutes?"

"Sure."

Using her telekinesis, Jean summoned her keys from her room, down the staircase, and into the other girl's gloved palm. Without ushering a single word of thanks, Rogue dashed into the garage, nearly knocking over a box of Evan's old belongings. She hopped into the front seat of the car and jammed the keys into the ignition. At the sound of the exasperating, monotonous beeping, Rogue buckled her seatbelt and tore out of the garage and onto the semi-empty road.

---------------------------------

She only drove a few miles away from the mansion when she happened to come upon one of Bayville's drug stores where they sold everything from school supplies to the unmentionables. Parking the car close to the entrance, Rogue stepped out of the SUV and locked all the doors with the single touch of a button. The headlights flickered on and off as a clicking sound reassured her that no one would get into the car while she was shopping.

Rogue strode into the shop and looked up at the cardboard signs hanging down from the ceiling. Finally, she spotted the word 'Feminine Care'. Her partially tied tennis shoes squeaked as she moved over to the particular aisle and walked down, her eyes darting from place to place as she searched the shelves for pregnancy tests. She stopped in front of a cluster of small boxes. She remembered her teacher recommending the "EPT Pregnancy Test". Standing up on her tiptoes, she reached up to one of the high shelves and grabbed the small package.

She ambled over to the cash register where the clerk rang up her purchase, in the process, glaring at her. Thirteen dollars and forty-five cents was the total. Rogue dug into her sweater pocket and was surprised to not only pull out a wad of cash and her house keys, but also a ring and a crumpled piece of parchment. With care, she unfolded the paper and read it in silently to herself: Remy LeBeau---2462 N. 16th St.---Bayville, NY 914. Underneath her breath, she muttered, "Swamp Rat," and scowled.

"What?" the clerk asked. "Did you say something?"

"Umm, no, Ma'am. Here's the money." After placing the money into the employee's outstretched hand, she rushed out of the store, her purchase bouncing along in the incredibly large bag she had received. She unlocked the door of the car and sat in the driver's seat. Pressing her foot down gently on the gas, the car backed out of the parking lot and slowly cruised down the road back to the Institute.

---------------------------------

Once up in her room, Rogue bolted the door locked and made a left into the restroom. She took the small box out of the bag, anticipation building up with her. A folded piece of paper fell out of the box and onto the linoleum floor. Gently, she picked it up and thoroughly began to read the directions.

Soon, a cupful of urine sat on the counter. She let the testing stick fall to the bottom of the cup. Anxiously, she looked at her watch and measured the time. Only a minute had passed so far. Rogue nervously paced around the bathroom, repeatedly taking time to monitor the time on her watch.

Three minutes finally elapsed. She lifted the stick from the pee and studied the lines with great diligence. There were two lines. 'That has ta be wrong.'

Since there was another test stick, she decided to try again. She got the same answer.

The stick dropped from her hand and fell to the floor. The world in front of her seemed to go blurry. Everything around her seemed to be spinning, picking up speed with every minute. She tripped backwards and landed against the door with a thump. A single tear, for the first time in over thirteen years, glistened as it rolled down her right cheek. It was soon followed by a multitude of tears and loud sobs that escaped her mouth and couldn't be kept in. She couldn't believe it. How could she be so careless? How was she going to explain this to everyone? It would've been different if it was only the marriage thing---no had to know. But now, if she had a big belly sticking out, it would be impossible to keep the secret.

"Rogue?" a perky voice asked from behind the door. "Are you, like, okay in there?"

Rogue didn't answer. She turned deadly pale and stifled her wails and wiped the tears from her eyes. After waiting for an answer and not being answered, Kitty phased through the door to find her best friend on the ground, her eyes gleaming from the tears that had spilled. She looked around and gasped as she saw the package on the counter. She then looked back at Rogue and whispered, "Are you ... pregnant?"

Rogue nodded her head.

"How?" Kitty asked.

Rogue shook her head and began to cry again. Kitty sat down next to her and rocked the older girl in her petite arms, making sure to keep their skin distances away.

As Kitty swayed her back and forth as if she was a swaddled baby, one thing remained on Rogue's mind. It was the same question Kitty had asked moments ago---how?

- Once again, I'm very sorry. School has started and my schedule is busier than ever now that I also have volleyball practice every weekday. But, here's the chapter you wanted. Also, I don't own "EPT Pregnancy Test". See you guys later. Please review. Also, if don't mind, if you're a boy, can you holla? I just wanted to see if all of my reviewers were guys or girls. Thanks! xmengirlzrule -


	5. Verification

I do not own X-Men: Evolution or Marvel in any way, shape, or form. All I own is my idea. Please do not sue me, for it will just be a waste of time and money in trying to find a lawyer. Thank you.

**Warning: There are a few intimate situations in this chapter that others may not feel comfortable reading. Just a warning.**

**Verification**

"Eeew. That's, like, so icksome, Rogue."

Rogue, who at the moment was bending over the toilet, sharply snapped her head around to face the disgusted valley girl leaning against the bathroom railings behind her. "Kitty, can ya be of _some_ help and hold mah hair?!" she shouted. Rapidly, she slapped the palm of her hand over her mouth and turned back around to face into the toilet.

Not wanting to face the moody southerner's wrath, Kitty conformed to her friend's request. "So grumpy," she teased playfully. "Anyways, when are you going to talk to Mr. McCoy about your pregnancy?" Idly, she began to braid the brown and white locks of her friend's hair together.

Using the sleeve of her green sleeve, netted blouse to wipe away the remains of breakfast from her full lips, Rogue sat down on top of the porcelain toilet seat and unraveled the plait. She then rested her chin in both of her hands. Shadowcat crossed her arms over her chest and raised a questioning eyebrow, waiting for her cohort to respond. Rogue sighed and blew a wisp of hair away from her gleaming, emerald eyes. "Ah don't know. Ah was thinkin' of maybe hidin' it until Ah started to show."

"Rogue, I hate to, like, tell you this, but you're already starting to poke out ... slightly, I mean. And besides, your morning sickness is, like, getting worse. Not to mention you've been really tired lately, which results in extra Danger Room sessions, which is totally beginning to wear on the others nerves. What if something's wrong? You, like, need to see Mr. McCoy," she said firmly.

"If ya gonna keep botherin' meh about it, fahne. Ah will, Ah guess."

Kitty beamed blissfully over her victorious battle. But that cheerful grin immediately turned into a frown as Rogue hurried to get back down on her knees, flipped the toilet seat to its upright position, and began to regurgitate again, to both their dismays.

"Gross."

---------------------------------

Hesitantly, pale, white knuckles hammered against the cold, hard metal door that concealed Hank McCoy's lab from the rest of the world and the menacing inhabitants of the Xavier Institute---mainly the New Recruits. The hushed squeaks and shuffles of Dockers walking across the linoleum ground were heard before Hank looked through the small eyehole he had drilled into his door. He unbolted the door and opened it just enough so he could slip through the small crack. "Yes, Rogue? May I help you?" he asked, slowly closing the door behind him.

'Let's hope this goes well,' she thought as she nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "Ah need ta talk ta ya about somethin'."

"Well, my dear, is it a medical concern?"

She nodded her head.

"Then, will you grace me with your presence by following me to the med bay?"

Again, she nodded her head.

With his giant blue paws, Beast gestured for Rogue to trail behind him down the many hallways of the mansion. Finally, they came across the infirmary's thick, double glass doors. Beast pushed one of the doors ajar and allowed Rogue to walk in first and pick a soundproof room for her examination.

She sat down on the patient's folding cot and absentmindedly swung her legs over the side as if she was a little child again, given a lollipop because of her superior behavior. Sadly, that wasn't the case. 

Hank turned a chair around and sat down to direct his gaze towards Rogue. Gently, he took off his glasses and wiped them off. "So," he started casually. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"This _is _confidential, right?"

"I promise not to tell a soul, but that does not mean word won't get out. The Professor and Jean _are_ telepaths, you know? Now, what do you need to tell me?"

She took in a deep, calming breath. "Ah'm ... pr-pre-pregnant," she pronounced slowly.

Hank massaged his brow, obviously disappointed with the mutated being in front of him. "Rogue, in the immortal words of Shakespeare: 'It is not enough to speak, but to speak _true_."

A grim expression spread over her face as she realized that one of her most trusted teachers didn't take her word as truth. "Mr. McCoy, Ah am tellin' the truth," she insisted.

Beast nodded. From the top drawer of the counter behind him, he pulled out a small box and handed it to her. "I want you to take this pregnancy test, just to confirm your suspicions. All you need to do is urinate over the stick. If there are two lines, you are indeed with child," he directed her.

---------------------------------

A few minutes elapsed before Rogue returned with the stick in her hand. She passed it over to the scientist and let him examine it. He looked up at her with disbelief and mouthed the word, "How?"

"Ah really don't know."

"When was your first clue?" he asked.

"Um, a week ago Ah missed mah ... mah, ya know."

"Okay. When was your last period?"

She counted on her fingers. "Five weeks ago."

"At this point," he told her, "you're roughly six weeks pregnant. I'm going to treat this like a regular exam for a pregnant woman, which includes taking your blood pressure, height, weight, and additionally, checking your limbs for varicose veins or swelling. You'll also need a pelvic exam and a Pap smear test to check for any contagion or cervical cancer, but I'll schedule that for next week. And lastly, I would like you to come back two days from now---on Thursday---so I can perform a level one ultrasound, alright?"

"Okay."

With that, Beast began to perform the normal procedures and recorded all of this data onto Rogue's health chart that was currently pinned up to his clipboard. After what seemed like forever, the assessment was over. He then escorted her out of the infirmary, but not before asking her one final question.

"I am disappointed with you, Rogue, but I will not hold it against you. But there's something I need to know? Who is the father?"

She gulped and dryly answered. "His name is Remy ... Remy LeBeau."

- Please don't hurt me. Like I said before, I've been really busy with school and stuff, not to mention researching all this information on pregnancy. I'm sorry. Anyways, here's chapter five. Hope you enjoyed it. With any luck, Remy will be in the next chapter, but I can't promise. I'll try to write again soon. Also, I disclaim Dockers. xmengirlzrule. -


	6. Learning

I do not own X-Men: Evolution or Marvel in any way, shape, or form. All I own is my idea. Please do not sue me, for it will just be a waste of time and money in trying to find a lawyer. Thank you.

**Learning**

"Remy LeBeau? One of Magneto's Acolytes?"

Her breathing suddenly became erratic as she began to hyperventilate. She placed a hand over her chest and tried to catch a breath of air. Everything began to spin around again, and slowly, she felt herself falling backwards with no possible way to keep herself up. Before she could hit the cold, hard tiles, soft paws clutched her covered arms and pulled her back up.

Mr. McCoy handed the eighteen-year-old a brown, paper bag and told her to take her time and breathe into it as he led her over to a chair to sit down on near the entrance of the infirmary.

'Those eyes,' she thought. 'Ah remember those eyes. Red on black.'

Another flashback forced itself into her mind. _Fire surrounded her and the rest of her teammates. Crates blocked their views of the enemy. At the moment, Rogue was trying to fend off Gambit. He held her gaze steady with great confidence in his ability to woo any women and grinned. She felt as if she had melted right in her shoes. He moved in closer to her. She tried to move, but it was like she was glued to the concrete she stood on. Gently, he placed a card in her hand---a King of Hearts. She puckered her lips and slowly, closed her eyes, waiting for a kiss. Then, as swiftly as a ballerina on her tiptoes, he drifted away from her. The empathetic charm he had put over her vanished. She opened her eyes and noticed the red glow around the card she held in her hand. Quickly, she tossed it over into a pile of wood and jumped away before it exploded._

'Was mah hangover so bad that Ah failed ta realize that Ah slept with an Acolyte? Even worse, one that tried ta kill meh?!'

She stood up, to Hank McCoy's objection, and scurried out of the infirmary and up to her room. She opened the door of her walk in closet and grabbed her coat and a pair of boots to go over her leggings. 

Rogue opened the doors of her balcony, where a large gust of cold, autumn air greeted her. Hastily, she ran down the fire escape and over to the tall, metal gates that kept the rest of the world from the mutant community living at the Institute. Her agile fingers automatically typed the access code to the gate she had used so many times before. To confirm it was indeed a member of the Institute who was coming or going, she pulled off her right glove by the slender fingertips and pressed her thumb to the scanning pad.

The intercom attached to the gatepost crackled as the gates opened. "Goodbye, Rogue," a computer generated voice said as she left the premises.

---------------------------------

Huddled in her coat, Rogue braved the windy weather of Bayville, New York. Strands of loose hair were pushed this way and that and prevented her from seeing clearly. The sky was beginning to darken. The street lamps flickered and flashed on. She looked down at the watch on her wrist that her little brother, Kurt, had given to her a few Christmases back. It was now eight o'clock at night.

She knew that she should be home. She knew that the others, especially Logan and Kurt, would be worrying over her. But she also knew that she need some time to be alone and get her head together before she did something she would regret.

After walking with no particular destination in mind, Rogue happened to come upon a deserted Bayville Park ... or so she thought. 

The dew covered grass made squishy noises underneath her feet as she walked through the recreational area. Many trees and shrubs covered the vicinity and made everything even more dim than it was before. A faint, shuffling sound caused her eyes to fall upon a shadowy figure who casually sat on a wooden bench. He gradually lifted his head upwards and stared in the same direction Rogue had been walking in. If he noticed her, he sure didn't show it.

That's when she noticed them---the man's red on black eyes. That was the only thought that went through her mind as she stopped dead in her tracks.

She blinked a few times and finally came out of her trancelike state. She cleared her head and thought of the feat ahead as she pushed back her shoulders and straightened her back. Slow, small steps eventually led her next to the young man.

His head was bowed down again. Huffily, he said, "Whoever y' are, Remy not be in de mood. Just go away."

"Ya bettah be in the mood, Swamp Rat," she said.

"Cherè?" he questioned, lifting his head to look at the femme in front of him.

"Mah name ain't 'cherè'. It's Rogue. Got it?"

"So, why has Remy's guardian _ange_ blessed him wit' her company?"

"Ya got meh pregnant," she hissed in a deadly, hushed tone.

Remy looked at her, clearly doubtful of what she had just told him. Finally, he spoke. "Cherè, Remy be flattered that y' want him t' be yours and missed him durin' our moments apart, but y' don't have t' lie."

"Ah ain't lyin'!" she screamed.

"Non. Must've been some other homme."

"It was ya, Swamp Rat!"

"Y' certain, cherè? That dere be a big presumption."

"Ya the one and only, which Ah bet makes ya feel real special, doesn't it?" She poked his chest with her index finger to intimidate him.

"Y' read Remy's mind." He smiled as he grabbed her hand and held it in his own.

She made a disgusted face and drew back her hand. "Are ya gonna take care of ya kid, or am Ah gonna have ta sue ya for child support?"

"Remy wants proof that cherè is really with bèbè. That's all he be sayin'."

"Proof? Fahne, whatever. Ya gonna get ya proof. Meet meh at the Xavier Institute this Thursday at three o'clock. Don't be late."

"Remy'll be dere. Y' can count on it."

From behind his back, he pulled out a red rose and handed it to her before sauntering down the cement pathway, leaving her alone.

After he was gone, Rogue examined the rose he had given her. Her eyes didn't leave the flower for a minute. She couldn't help but think of the current situation she was in. All the hatred and sadness that was built up in her surfaced and poured out of her soul. She dropped the rose onto the ground and stepped on top of it, making sure to smoosh every petal underneath her foot.

'Why meh?'

- Hi all. Well, I got the next chapter up in almost record time! Hope all of you guys like it. Thanks so much for the reviews and happy rest of the weekend! xmengirlzrule -


	7. Seeing

I do not own X-Men: Evolution or Marvel in any way, shape, or form. All I own is my idea. Please do not sue, for it will just be a waste of time and money in trying to find a lawyer. Thank you.

**Seeing**

'He bettah be here soon.'

A soaking wet Rogue dragged her feet across the carpet of the girls' corridor and into her own room where she sighed inwardly, relieved that she was finally at home. She dropped her magenta backpack and raincoat into a dark, desolate corner and hauled herself over to her bed where she flopped on top of it, snuggling her head close to her soft pillow that had comforted her through many difficulties and hardships. Her shoes slipped off of her feet and landed at the foot of her bed. Freely, she wiggled her toes.

A slight gust of wind coming through the crack between her window and sill whistled and immediately caught the Goth's attention. Her head snapped up in response, while the rest of her body cautiously followed suit. 'Ah didn't leave mah window open this morning.' She stood up from her mattress and on the tips of her toes, inched toward her desk on the other side of her bedroom. The little green lamp that had been set on the wooden desk's ledge held her eyes securely. She grabbed it and tightly held it behind her back to use as a weapon if needed.

"Who's there?" She paused for a moment before continuing to provoke whoever was there by saying, "Come out and show yaself, ya spineless ninny!"

The shadows of her room seemed to shift as the door to her joint bathroom began to open. Before she got a chance to see the mysterious that had snuck into her sanctuary uninvited, Rogue pulled the lamp from behind her back and threw it towards the door with all her strength.

"It be Remy, chère!" a thickly accented, suggestive voice said to her.

"Gambit?"

"Oui, chère. De one and only." Remy stepped out of the obscurity. "We really need t' have a little talk about this throwing t'ing, non?" he asked her, being careful to step over the broken pieces of glass that covered the floor.

Rogue scowled, clearly irritated that he had violated her privacy. "Stop calling me 'chère'. And that's what ya get for sneaking in through mah window! How did ya get past security?"

"Remy's secret." He flashed a flirtatious smile at her.

Rogue stuck her finger into her mouth and gagged. "Now that ya had ya fun," she said, "let's go see Mr. McCoy. Ah bet he'll be waiting for us." She gestured for him to follow behind her.

Luckily for her and Remy, all of the Institute's residents, for the exception of Professor Xavier and Beast, were out. Storm and Logan had been assigned a small mission and wouldn't be back until Sunday. Scott and Jean were involved in after school sports that lasted until at least five o'clock. Kurt and Bobby were either stuck in detention or planning their next prank on an unsuspecting victim. Kitty had volunteered to tutor one of the foreign exchange students. As for the rest of the New Recruits, Rogue guessed they were accompanying Amara on another one of her wild shopping sprees, or at the park.

Both young adults entered the med bay to see a very anxious Mr. McCoy. His fingernails looked jagged, as if he had bitten them off, and his eyes drooped, like he hadn't got any sleep the night before. Forcing a smile upon his face, he led them into a small room with only a bed and a computer that sat on a rolling table. As Beast began to fix up all the wires and the transducer, Rogue felt the urge to use the bathroom.

"Mr. McCoy, Ah'm just gonna take a quick trip to the restroom, okay?"

"Um, actually Rogue, I am afraid I cannot let you do that. A full bladder is needed for the ultrasound."

Rogue nodded her head. She squeezed her legs tightly together and hopped onto the bed. Seeing this done on television many times before while Kitty was watching the Baby Channel, she rolled up her t-shirt, revealing her stomach that was now a medium sized, raised bump. She quickly undid the buckle of her pants and lowered her jeans and underwear to her waist so it would be easier for Hank to get a clear picture of the baby.

She looked towards her side and was appalled at the sight of Remy's gaping mouth as his lusting eyes looked her up and down. "Ah suggest ya close ya mouth and pay attention ta the screen before Ah hurt ya. Ah promise, ya won't be walking after Ah'm done with ya," she threatened maliciously. Remy raised a curious eyebrow and averted his eyes to the computer screen that began to boot up.

Hank snapped on a pair of latex gloves and spread a warm, lubricating gel onto Rogue's abdomen. "This will help remove the air pockets between the transducer and your stomach," he explained. He then grabbed the little hand device that radiated energy needed to see the baby and pressed it firmly against Rogue's belly. The different amount of pressures he applied felt very comfortable, at times, almost to the point of making her pee on herself.

"There," Mr. McCoy said. "I see it."

Rogue smiled.

Hank widened his eyes in disbelief. "There's another... and another. Three fetal heartbeats."

Rogue raised her head. "Ya kidding, right?"

"Homme?" Remy asked, snapping the older man out of his trance.

Beast shook his head. "No, Rogue. I am afraid that you have been blessed with triplets."

"Blessed?" Rogue shouted sarcastically. "Ya mean cursed! This is awful." She turned her head to face Remy and glared with unrelenting abhorrence. "And ya. Ya did this ta me!"

She got up from the bed and lunged toward Gambit. He swiftly grabbed her fists as they came close to hitting his chest. Tears spilled from her eyes as she tried to fight his hold. After realizing that she couldn't break free from the restraint he had on her wrists, she leaned up against him and cried into his shoulder.

"Shh. It gonna be okay, chère. Remy promises." He gently rubbed her back reassuringly.

Rogue continued to sob. 'It's never gonna be okay. Never.'

"There is one way to avoid this whole situation, though," Hank said quietly.

Desperate feelings flooded into her heart. "What?"

"An abortion."


	8. Compromise

I do not own X-Men: Evolution in any way, shape, or form. All I own is my idea. Please do not sue, for it will just be a waste and money in trying to find a lawyer.

**Compromise**

"Rouge?"

A pair of glassy, emerald eyes looked over to Hank. You could tell she had been crying. Her hair was in tangles, while her puffy, pink cheeks were stained with dried teardrops.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"I am not saying that I approve of an abortion, mind you," he told her. "But it is your body, and now that you are eighteen, you have the right to decide what happens to it without the Professor's or my objection on the matter."

Rogue's conscience overwhelmed her with disgrace and guilt. She remembered never meeting her parents and being stuck in an overcrowded orphanage with a bunch of kids she didn't know, and adults who didn't even know her or care about her well being anyhow. _A young girl, only about seven or eight, looked through her blurred bedroom window. Snow fell from the sky and gently hit the concrete sidewalk. A man, woman, and child about her age were walking down the deserted street, hand in hand. The girl smiled and the man gave her a kiss on her forehead. What had the older boy, Johnny, called those people? Oh, yes, a family. Deep inside, she wished she had a family---people to encourage and take care of her as she grew older. But that would never happen. Her mother had died in childbirth and her father had left without a trace. Every birthday, she blew out her candles. And every year, she desired the same thing... a family._

_And then came the fateful day when Mystique adopted her. Not that you could call Mystique a family or anything like that. No, she was only out to nurture Rogue's powers. She left the nurturing of her soul up to Irene, her associate. That was the only good thing that ever happened to her---meeting Irene Alder, the woman who became her best friend._

As she remembered all the pain and torture she had endured during her childhood, her conscience screamed back at her. Who was she to condemn children---especially her own---to death? She wanted her kids to have a chance at life and to live it to the fullest, with their mother and father guiding them the whole way. But at the same time, her heart refused to let go of her own adolescence, and that meant disregarding everything, even the tiny beings living inside of her body.

"Ah'm gonna think on it, Mr. McCoy," she said.

She retired to her room without even a single goodbye. With every step she took, sadness filled her heart. 'What am Ah gonna do?'

She quickly jogged up the stairs of the Institute. To avoid the intrusion promised at a boarding school with about fifteen other residents, Rogue locked her door and leaned back against it, gently sliding down until she sat on the floor. 'What am Ah gonna do?' she asked herself again. 'When will someone notice that Ah still need someone ta take care of meh?'

A loud knock interrupted her thoughts. "Chère?"

"Go away!"

"Remy just wants t' talk t' y'. That's all he be sayin'."

"Ya just did, Swamp Rat. Now, Ah don't wanna talk right now, so leave... meh... alone!"

She heard a dismal sight through the thick oak of her door and thought that Gambit had finally come to his senses and admitted defeat. This was not the case, as she heard a loud, sizzling sound near her ear. Hurriedly, she turned around and was petrified to find that her doorknob was being charged. Without delay, Rogue dove underneath her desk. Tiny splinters of metal flew through the air, one barely missing her leg as it darted past her.

Once she could be sure she was not in any more danger, she crawled out from beneath her desk and angrily faced the Cajun who grinned down at his handiwork. "Ya broke mah door!" she yelled at the top of her voice, getting his complete attention.

Remy's smile transformed into a pout. "Y' broke Remy's heart. How could y' even t'ink 'bout an abortion, chère?"

Rogue glowered. "How dare ya? Ya ain't goin' through this? Do ya know how stressful this is... ta be carrying three babies and deciding on their future as well as mahne? And ya have the nerve ta ask how Ah could think about an abortion? Ya think Ah wanted this?" she asked, gesturing to her belly. When he didn't answer, she continued her outrage. "No! Ah didn't. So don't ya dare ask meh that! Don't ya dare!"

"Remy knows y' don' want t'," he said quite calmly.

"Huh?"

"Remy knows y' don' wanna kill the bébés. He can feel it... it's tearin' y' up inside."

Rogue eyed him cynically. "How do ya know that?"

"Remy is a low-class empath---someone who can read others' feelings. Y' scared, frightened of the future because of y' past. Remy wants y' t' know, he feels the same way y' do... rejected by his original family, unwanted by his foster family who only wanted to develop his mutation, and unfitting in a world that hates mutants. But y' don' have t' be scared, chère."

"Where did ya find all this information about meh, Swamp Rat?" she asked suspiciously.

"Remy has his ways. Hacking int' files is one his specialties. And Remy can tell y' tryin' to avoid the real reason he be talkin' t' y'. Now, are y' goin' t' go through wit' de abortion or not?"

"Are ya gonna help me raise them?" she asked.

He smiled. "Of course. On Remy's honor." 

"Fahne. Ah'll tell Mr. McCoy Ah won't go through with it, okay? Now, get outta of mah room!"

Remy gently took hold of her gloved hand and held it securely in his own. He lifted it into the air and looked deeply into her eyes as he laid a small, lingering kiss on her knuckle. Rogue's heart fluttered for a moment. She had never engaged in such romantic activity before and it all felt so exciting.

He walked out onto her balcony and stood on top of the railing. "Au revoir." He waved goodbye and jumped off, disappearing before her eyes.

Rogue stared down at the hand he had kissed.

'Ah'm startin' ta fall for him.'


	9. Dismay

I do not own X-Men: Evolution or Marvel in any way, shape, or form. All I own is my idea. Please do not sue, for it will just be a waste of time and money in trying to find a lawyer. Thank you.

**Dismay**

((( Rogue, I'd like to see you in my office. )))

Shivers slithered up Rogue's spine as the Professor Xavier's calm, collectible voice echoed within the thin walls of her fragile psyche. She absolutely hated it when telepaths verbalized their thoughts and unexpectedly projected them into others' minds. Not only did it violate her privacy in numerous ways, but petrified her, as well. 'Ya would think Ah would've learned by now... livin' in a school for mutants for almost two years.' She quickly sent a reply, saying she would be right there.

She jogged down the stairs, passing a few of the New Recruits who examined her, completely bemused and dumbfounded. With black mascara running down her flushed cheeks and a red nose that desperately needed blowing, she must've looked something remotely close to a court jester. She disregarded their rude stares and kept on.

The door to the Professor's study opened, revealing a grim faced Xavier sitting at his desk, quite motionless. With his hands folded on top of the stack of papers lying before him, he looked like he meant serious business. Rogue stepped inside and sat down on the leather chair he gestured towards. The door shut, sending a gust of wind her way that chilled her bare feet.

'Why isn't he talking?' The silence between the two was incredibly loud. It was almost more than Rogue could stand. 'Does he know?'

"Yes, Rogue," he answered gravely. "I do. And I cannot say that I am terribly thrilled at the thought of one of my students---an eighteen-year-old senior---being a mother to triplets."

The tears were beginning to flood back. Ferociously, she fought them back. "Ah'm sorry, Professor... How much do ya know?" she asked through the sniffles. 'What is with mah emotions lately?'

"I do not try to probe my students' minds for everything, as you may believe. I'd much rather have them tell me their problems themselves. But when thoughts are as loud as yours, one cannot help but pick them up. On top of that, everyone at the Institute has noticed you've been... notably depressed and pessimistic lately. Some believe you are putting on a bit of weight and that is what has been making you so grouchy. Others believe it is that you feel betrayal from your mother, Mystique. Only the good doctor, Jean, and I know the truth."

Rogue grabbed one of the tissues he handed her and dabbed at her watering eyes. "Ah'm just---there's more." She paused for a moment before adding, "But Ah can't talk about it. At least not right now."

Her headmaster smiled. "I know. You can talk about it in your own time."

She nodded her head and slowly stood up to leave. "But Rogue---" She turned around to face the handicapped, old man. "Just remember," he continued, "we are all here for you. No matter what."

Rogue wiped her eyes again and flashed a slight grin as she exited the office.

"Hey Stripes."

Logan's voice caught her off guard. She half-expected everyone to either be in their rooms, or in the recreation room. She whirled around to face the burly Canadian, trying as best as she could to cover her face. She didn't want anyone to see that she had been crying. He raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his beer before asking, "Why were ya in Chuck's office?"

"He was givin' meh some advice on a project Ah'm doin' for school," she lied. The fibs were starting to come naturally to her, without event the slightest thought to them, and frankly, she was becoming concerned. 'What am I becoming?' The various voices trapped inside of her head answered her. _A liar._ 'Shut up. What else was Ah supposed ta do?' she asked herself. 'Tell him? He would've been furious. Ah'm not ready for all that yet. Ah mean---Ah'll tell everyone... eventually.'

She started to argue with the voices, forgetting that Wolverine had been talking to her.

Wolverine eyed her doubtingly. "Is somethin' botherin' ya, Stripes?"

She stopped the bickering and answered with a simple, "No." She cringed at the second lie. Nervously, she played with her leather glove. "Ah've---Ah've gotta go." She headed down the hall, leaving him alone to sort out his own thoughts.

And for the first time he could ever remember, Logan questioned himself: 'What has Rogue ever been so edgy about?'

---------------------------------

"Ah'm fat."

Rogue frowned as she turned around in front of her full-front mirror, disgusted with her body. Her breasts had grown to the size of which they both could fit in her hands, and her stomach clearly bulged without her shirt on. She felt huge and unwanted. Not that anyone had ever been interested in her before... for the exception of Cody, but she doubted he hardly even remembered her. There was also that arrogant Swamp Rat, but she would rather think of anything else than of him.

Kitty shook her head as she watched her friend study herself and sigh with displeasure. "Rogue," she said, "you're like, twelve weeks pregnant---with triplets! What did you expect? To have a totally perfect figure or something?"

She glared at her friend menacingly. "You're not helpin' much, Kitty. Ah can hardly fit in mah pants anymore and all mah shirts are gettin' pretty tight. Ah feel as big as a house!"

The other girl giggled a bit.

"It's not funny!" Rogue protested.

"Sorry." Kitty sat there, thinking for a moment before she smiled deviously. "I, like, have a plan."

---------------------------------

"Remind meh ta never let ya drive meh anywhere ever again!"

Rogue combed through her hair with her the long fingernails she had recently been blessed with as she and Kitty hopped out of Jean's SUV. The valley girl slung her pink, feathery purse over her shoulder and beamed. "It wasn't that bad," she said as they walked up to the entrance of Bayville mall.

"Not that bad!? Kit, you ran three red lights, didn't stop at any of the stop signs, and phased through ten cars that you almost hit in the process!" she said, counting the number of faults Kitty had committed while on the road.

"They were being too slow, Rogue!"

"Why couldn't you just wait like a normal person instead of phasing and almost givin' meh a heart attack?"

"What's so wrong about phasing?"

"Ah'll never understand ya preppy mind," Rogue kidded.

The two walked past the food court and a few stores before finding themselves at JC Penney. Not realizing that it was a sale day, the pair was dragged along by the crowd fighting their way into the small department store. Eventually, they found each other and pushed their way past everyone and into the maternity section. Rogue couldn't help but notice the evil glares she was receiving as she followed Kitty down the aisles of clothes.

"Look at those girls, not a day older than my Stephanie."

"Kids having kids. It's just not right."

"What is our world becoming?"

Rogue just ignored the people's loud whispers of disapproval and kept walking, trying not to let their words get to her. She turned to see if Kitty was listening to the public's mumblings about pregnant teenagers, but the petite girl was too absorbed into shopping. A few shirts, pants, and jumpers were slung over her arm, all in dark shades. Rogue smiled. It felt good to have a best friend who was always there for you.

'If only Ah could touch.'

- So, that's chapter nine. Hope you liked it. Sorry about not writing sooner. I have to share the computer with my dad and brother. I also had severe writer's block, and am starting to get sick with something. Hopefully I'll start writing the next chapter soon, because I have a four day weekend and don't have to go to school! Yay! Sorry again. Hope you review. Note: (((blah blah))) means telepathic talk. Note 2: I do not own JC Penney. Thanks. Buh bye! xmengirlzrule -


	10. Agreement

I do not own X-Men: Evolution or Marvel in any way, shape, or form. All I own is my idea. Please do not sue me, for it will just be a waste of time and money in trying to find a lawyer. Thank you.

**Agreement**

Noisily chewing on the apple she held in her left hand, Rogue walked down the silent corridor. As she passed the mansion's unreasonably enormous library, the whispers of her teammates caught her attention. She leaned against the doorpost, completely quiet unless you counted the sound of her breathing. Gradually poking her head inside, Rogue made sure that no one saw her. That's when realization finally dawned upon her... 'They're talking about meh.'

"Haven't you noticed Rogue's been acting a little---"

"Odd lately?" Amara finished for Roberto.

The other mutants nodded their heads.

Her adopted brother agreed, "Ja. She's totally out of it. It's like no one is home." He pointed towards his head.

'Great. They think Ah'm dumb.'

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," said an optimistic Cyclops.

Rogue's hands trembled with fear. 'They're beginnin' ta suspect somethin'."

Her thoughts must've been sonorous, because Jean's head turned towards the door. Her lengthy, red hair fell over her shoulders, every strand falling perfectly into place, making her look even more celestial and angelic than usual. Rogue hated that look. She hated Jean. _Or is your loathing just jealousy?_ the voices inside of her head asked. _Are you just jealous of me?_ Jean's voice inquired. 'Ah already told ya ta shut up!'

The telepaths green eyes searched the room until she came to the door, finally meeting Rogue's gaze. She knew she was there, yet she said nothing and continued to act as if nothing had happened. Instead, she sent a telepathic message to the worried girl. ((( I'm not going to tell anyone that I know. It's your secret. And I plan to keep it that way. )))

Rogue briskly strode along. She was astonished at Jean's consideration for her situation. 'She knows, but she's not gonna tell. Ah've definitely underestimated Ms. Perfect.' She could feel her guilt consuming her. She finally broke down. 'Ah've gotta tell them---everyone, about the babies. They've gotta right ta know.'

But to do this, she needed to get a hold of Remy. Once in her room, she loped over to her nightstand. She grabbed the piece of paper with Remy's name, phone number, and address and slid it into her jeans' pocket. Snatching her jacket from her small walk-in closet, Rogue darted towards her door, slipped on her shoes, and ran out of the mansion, seizing a griping Kitty on the way.

"Meh and Kitty are going out!"

"Where are we going?" Kitty asked.

"To see mah babies' daddy."

---------------------------------

Both girls looked at the supposedly secret headquarters that Magneto and his Acolytes lived in. The house standing in front of them seemed to old and appalling to be something that Erik Lensherr could reside in. With all the money he and his lackeys stole, he could probably afford a mansion or villa. Why would he want to live in a house covered in spider webs. 'Maybe he's just in ta ancient junk. Who knows.'

Before she could knock, the door opened, revealing a large Russian man in a pair of sweats and a muscle t-shirt that exposed his bulging muscles. Kitty blushed madly and rocked back and forth on her feet, something she usually did when she was nervous around something or someone. The man smiled before asking in a gruff voice, "What is it that you want?"

"Ah'm here to see Gambit."

He nodded his head and put a hand up to his mouth as he hollered as loud as he could, "Remy! It's for you!"

The Cajun rushed into the room in only his blue jeans. Rogue had never noticed how good his pecs looked, or how that his medium long, auburn locks fell in his face. She couldn't help but stare for a moment. 'He's so sexy. Eeew. What am Ah thinking?' She felt like slapping herself into reality, but she decided to save that for later.

"Oh. Hello, chère. And chérie. What can Remy do fo' y'? Or is it that y' just needed t' see Remy's gorgeous face before y' went t' bed?"

"LeBeau, if Ah had a purse," Rogue started, "Ah'd smack ya over the head with it for being so vain and conceited. On the contrary, Ah came here ta talk ta ya about the... well, ya know." She wasn't totally comfortable explaining her circumstance in front of a total stranger.

Remy looked up at the muscular man still standing at the door. He cleared his throat. When the man still didn't budge, he said, "Colossus!" He cleared his throat once more and signaled for the man to leave and talk Kitty with him.

"Oh. Da. I am going now. I can see where I am not wanted. Come Katya," he replied, leaving the two alone in the living room.

Remy sat down on the love seat, seductively patting the seat next to him.

"Not in a million years, Swamp Rat."

"Remy thought we got over de name callin', chère."

"Remy thought wrong, didn't he?" She paused for a moment and began to fidget. "Look. The real reason Ah came here is ta tell ya that everyone at the Institute is gettin' suspicious. Ah can't even walk around mah own home without hearin' a rumor being spread about meh. Ah'm in maternity clothes now and it's gettin' pretty hard ta hide this gigantic bump. So, Ah wanted ta know---" She really didn't want to do this, but there was no other choice. "---Ah wanted ta know if maybe ya'd like ta come over ta the Institute for dinner on Saturday?" 'Ah can't believe Ah just asked him that.'

Remy smirked and nodded his head.

"Really?" she asked, skeptically. "What's the catch?"

"Remy'll go, but only if y' stay fo' dinner t'night."

"Ya kiddin', right?"

He shook his head.

Rogue sighed. 'Ah can't believe Ah'm doin' this.' "Fahne," she answered. "Ah'll stay, but only if Kitty can too."

Remy smiled.

---------------------------------

Rogue sat at the small dining room table beside Remy's empty seat. Kitty and Colossus sat next to each other, and Pyro sat at the head. She hadn't noticed until now that everything was made of metal: the cabinets, the counters, and even the chairs.

John's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Well, Sheilas, you're both in for a great treat. Moy mate, Gambit here, has cooked a treat from his home state. Personally, Oy think it's great," Pyro said.

Remy walked in with a giant pot in his hands. Using a large, plastic ladle, he dished up everyone's bowl.

"This is Gumbo, isn't it?" Rogue asked.

"Gambit's specialty. Do y' like it, chère?" he asked.

Rogue didn't have a chance to answer. A wave of nausea hit her like a hurricane. She jumped up from her chair as fast as she possibly could and ran to the bathroom, the others right on her tail.

"Oy guess that was a no, mate."

"Shut up, John. What's wrong with her?" Remy asked, changing the direction of the conversation from St. John to Kitty.

Kitty held Rogue's hair so it would drop into the toilet water. "She's just, like, starting to get over her morning sickness."

"Remy's so glad he wasn't born a woman."

"I second that."

---------------------------------

Rogue sat on the couch, letting the delicious southern food settle into her stomach. Never in her life had she ever tasted something so mouth-watering and delectable, although she would never admit that to anyone. 'Too bad most of it found it's way into the toilet bowl.' She looked at the clock and was surprised at the time. 'It's nine o'clock! Everyone's gonna be askin' where meh and Kitty were.'

The boys frowned as she got up and headed for the door. "Come on Kitty. We've gotta go unless we want Wolverine down our throats."

Remy got up as well. "Well, at least let Gambit give y' bot' a ride home."

She looked up at the clock again, weighing a thirty minute ride against a five mile walk back to the Institute. Reluctantly, she gave in.

The Cajun grabbed his coat from the arm chair in the living room. He led the two girls into the garage and pointed towards a shiny blue motorcycle. He attached one of the many sidecars they sitting there and handed two helmets to the girls. He got on himself, tightened his own helmet, and revved the engine.

The motorbike sped down the road. She hugged onto Remy tightly, afraid she might fall off if she let go. Remy turned his head around for a moment and raised a curious eyebrow. Rogue huffed in irritation. He grinned.

'What have Ah gotten mahself in ta?'

**Note: Please read the author's note below.**

- Hello. I've gotten two reviews, both of which asking if Rogue can control her power. As I mentioned in earlier chapters, yes, she can, but she doesn't know that she can or how to. The whole pregnancy is still a mystery to her. Thanks for all the reviews, and I'm sorry for the confusion. I hope this clears things up. Byieeee! -


	11. Unveil

I do not own X-Men: Evolution or Marvel in any way, shape, or form. All I own is my idea. Please do not sue me, for it will just be a total waste of time and money in trying to find a suitable lawyer.

**Unveil**

The two teenage girls dismounted from the motorbike. They handed their helmets to their generous driver, who placed them on the seat of his sidecar.

Using her nails as a comb, Rogue pulled her fingers through the unruly hair that sat upon her scalp, which had been squashed underneath the headgear she had just been wearing.

"And Ah thought ya drivin' was bad," she muttered to Kitty.

Kitty gritted her teeth together and stepped on Rogue's foot.

"Ow!"

The valley girl smiled triumphantly before turning back to her chauffeur. "Like, thanks Remy." She nudged her friend in the ribs with her pointed elbow.

Rogue scowled and rubbed her side. "Yeah, yeah," she said curtly. "Thanks, Swamp Rat."

Her 'husband' took off his own helmet and shook his head, causing a few of the auburn locks from atop his head to fall into his eyes. A sudden urge to push the hair away and stare into his hypnotizing red on black eyes came over Rogue. What was this feeling she was experiencing? Oh, how she wished... 'What has gotten in ta me? Ah read that women often experience mood swings off and on durin' pregnancy, but this is beyond weird. Ah mean, Ah'm beginnin' ta sound like one of those dimwitted girls from Kitty's romance novels.'

"It was Remy's pleasure, petites." He kissed both their hands.

Rogue quickly withdrew hers. "Don't touch meh."

"So hostile, chère."

"Ya have yet ta see mah hostile side. Now, don't go off and forget 'bout tomorrow's dinner."

"Remy won't," he said. "Scout's honor."

She scoffed. "Like ya were ever a scout."

He climbed onto the seat of his motorcycle and restarted the engine. "You'd be surprised." He put his helmet back on and waved. "Au revoir," he said before speeding off into the obscurity. His black leather jacket blended in with the dark gloom, and the rev of his engine soon faded into nothing.

Kitty squealed happily. Rogue slapped her hands over her ears to keep herself from being deafened by her friend's excitement. "He was so hot, Rouge! Why didn't you tell me? And he's, like, so totally into you! He was trying so hard to impress you with the hand kissing thing. And you so like him too, don't you? You guys are, like, going to have the cutest kids together!"

"Ah don't lahke him, Kitty!" Rogue protested.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Sure." She grabbed Rogue's arm and phased them through the gate before skipping away.

Rogue repeated herself. "Ah don't lahke him!" she said while taking large strides to catch up to her friend.

They hung their jackets on the coat rack near the front doors of the mansion and headed up to their rooms. "Better get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be one hectic day."

Logan stepped out of the shadows. They hadn't noticed him standing there. 'What did the Half-Pint mean by that?' He sniffed the air. The different smells from the girls' coats hung in the air around him. One of the smells was familiar... it was the one he had smelled on Rogue when she first got back from France. 'And who does that scent belong ta?'

---------------------------------

"This is where Katya lives, is it not?"

Remy and the other Acolytes stood huddled together at the front doors of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, shivering as the cold New York air blew past them. "Oui. How do y' know de petite fille, Tin Man?" he asked while watching St. John make miniature hula dancers do the limbo above his lighter.

Piotr blushed a deep shade of red. "Da, Magneto signed me up for an English tutor," he said. "I meet her at the Bayville high school every Tuesday and Thursday. I dink she told me about this place one time. She did not know I was an Acolyte until last night. She took it very well. She is nice."

"Hmm." Remy smiled. His friend seemed to have a crush on a certain Kitty cat. His happiness soon wore off, though, as his thoughts wandered back to his current predicament. He hadn't told anyone, but for the first time in his twenty-one years of life, he was slightly worried about the dinner Rogue had planned as an 'exposing her pregnancy' sort of thing. 'Is Remy dressed right fo' de occasion? What's gonna happen? What will de fille's amis t'ink?" He rang the doorbell before he had a chance to chicken out.

Cyclops opened the door and glowered. Rudely, he asked, "What do you want?"

"Is dat how y' treat guests?"

"Ones that try to destroy the human race and any mutants who oppose them, yes. I do."

"Scott? Who's that?"

A redhead girl stepped out from behind the tall boy. "They were just leaving," he answered her. He began to close the door, but with a touch to her temple, he was jolted backwards.

"Scott," she said softly, "Rogue invited them. They're going to join us for dinner tonight."

"What?!"

Remy smirked as he followed the girl into the Institute. "I'm sorry for my boyfriend's insolence. Even enemies should be treated with respect. By the way, I'm Jean." The boys followed her through an intricate maze of hallways until they finally reached a large room. A dining table sat in the middle with about twenty-five chairs surrounding it, some already filled up with bodies.

"Aren't those the Acolytes?"

"Why are they here?"

"What's happening? I missed something again, didn't I?"

Rogue stood up and put her hands on her hips. Even in simple clothes like the oversized sweatshirt and baggy pants that hid her pregnant belly, Remy couldn't help but notice her radiance compared to the other girls in the room. She grabbed Remy's arm and dragged him into the foyer. "Where were ya? Ah thought ya'd never get here."

He snapped out of his daydreaming state and directed his glance to St. John who was entirely absorbed into his lighter. "We had some... trouble."

"Ugh," she said, slapping herself in the face softly. "Why meh?"

"Careful, chère. Don't ruin y' gorgeous face."

Her headache was getting worse, and Rogue was not in the mood for jokes. She hadn't been feeling well recently, but dismissed it, thinking of it as only pregnancy symptoms. "Shut it, LeBeau. Ah need ya support, not ya lip."

The both of them walked back into the dining room. Everyone studied them curiously. What was going on?

Logan walked through the threshold and popped a blade after seeing the boys. "Who are they?" he asked. 'I know I've seen them from somewhere before.'

"Logan, it's okay. Ya remember Magneto's team: Remy, Piotr, and St. John," she introduced.

"The Acolytes." That's when it came to him. The lying and different scents on her clothes. Rogue had been with the Acolytes all this time. "If they hurt ya, Stripes, I swear---"

"No. Nothing like that. Just... sit. Eat. Ah'll explain later."

Rogue wasn't very hungry. She stirred her food around in circles. 'How am Ah gonna do this without being killed or having someone else killed?'

((( You can do it, Rogue. )))

((( We believe in you. )))

Rogue looked to the two telepaths and nodded her thanks. After everyone was situated and had a chance to eat, Rogue stood up and tapped her drinking glass lightly with a spoon to get everyone's attention. She braced herself. 'This is it.' She rested her hands on the back of her chair and squeezed, hoping that everything would be okay.

"As ya all know, ever since Ah came back from France, Ah've been kinda... different." Some nodded their heads, while others waited patiently for what she had to say next. "That's because somethin' happened while Ah was there. Ya see, Ah got drunk," she admitted. "Ah know, Ah know, Ah was stupid and wrong. Ah confess. Well, ya see, Remy was there too. We were both drunk together. Ah guess we hit it off, of course, everything's still kinda blurry. Next thing Ah know, Ah wake up in the same bed as him with a ring on mah finger. Funny, huh?" She laughed nervously.

Everyone, for the exception of the Professor and Jean, gasped.

"She's married?"

"Wow!"

"Mein sister!"

Logan slammed his fist down on the table with the hand that wasn't holding his beer. His breathing became extremely irregular as he stomped over to the Cajun who was already heading for the nearest exit. All his blades were extended and ready for anything. A bloodcurdling roar erupted from his mouth as he charged.

Rogue screamed. "Logan! Don't!"

He looked towards her before grabbing Remy by his t-shirt and suspending him in mid air. His claws rubbed up against the skin of the boy's neck. "He's probably the one who made yer drink! Why shouldn't I slice his neck for what he did ta ya?!" he asked.

"Logan, calm down," Storm said.

"Shut up, Ro! Why shouldn't I, Rogue?" he asked again.

"Because Logan... he's mah babies' daddy!"

Logan dropped the man and looked at Rogue for a moment. "Ah'm pregnant, okay?! Ah am pregnant with triplets!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She could feel his frustration and disgust and began to tear up. This was not at all what she had wanted to happen. He threw his half-empty beer bottle against the wall and growled ferociously. Some of the contents stained the floor. He trudged to the garage. No one dared to follow him.

She heard the door slam and a motorcycle peeling out of the mansion. She felt faint. Her body collapsed to the floor with a loud thud. Slowly, her mind fell into a state of unconsciousness. The only thing she could remember was Jamie yelling her name before everything turned black.

- So, how did you like it? Sorry for not getting it out earlier. My process of writing in _really_ slow. So, again, I apologize (you'll probably hear me saying this all the time). Thank you for getting on my case, because it would probably weeks before I got out another chapter. Review, and I'll see you next time. xmengirlzrule signing out. -


	12. Gift

I do not own X-Men: Evolution or Marvel in any way, shape, or form. All I own is my idea. Please do not sue me, for it will just be a waste of time and money in trying to find a suitable lawyer. Thank you.

**Gift**

The voices were coming for her again, each bickering with another about who would rule over her character. She barreled and bustled, not exactly knowing where she was headed---as if she cared. All she wanted to do was get away. Her thoughts were a war zone; she couldn't sort hers from the other psyches' she had lingering in her mind. She darted behind a shady, circular object in the lifeless void that was her mind. Footsteps came close and she ducked. This had to have been the worst personality attack she ever had.

A cry sounded. 'Why is there crying? Ah never absorbed a baby.'

_Will someone shut them up?_ a voice asked.

_You shut up._

_Why don't you make me?_

"Won't someone help meh?" she whispered through all the madness that surrounded her. She looked down at her left hand that was beginning to disappear. The voices were tracking her by the scent of her fear. As they came closer, she continued to fade away into nonexistence. Soon, there would be no more Rogue. The different psyches would fight over her until they destroyed her, and she knew that. They had tried before and failed, but this time, Rogue was certain there was no hope. She brought her legs up to her chest and rocked back and forth while softly saying to herself "Ah'm gonna die" repeatedly.

((( Rogue, where are you? )))

She could've sworn she heard something or someone calling her name. Her eyes flitted around frantically. "Who's there?" she called out into the obscurity.

_Hey. The scent is stronger over here!_

_This way! She's this way!_

_I get her first!_

_No, I do!_

The Professor's face materialized in front of her. He put a hand to his temple and furrowed his brow. ((( Rogue, you must concentrate. Concentrate on the babies, on me... anything else but this fear you hold inside. You cannot think about the voices. All they will do is consume you. )))

She sobbed uncontrollably. "Ah can't, Professor. There's too many."

((( Concentrate, Rogue, ))) he said quite harshly.

The tears from her face formed a puddle on the muddy ground she kneeled on. "I can't!"

((( You must try, or you _will_ perish. )))

She covered her ears and focused on a warm, sunny day at the beach. Kurt and Kitty were splashing each other with the warm water from the ocean, while Jean and Scott sat on a beach towel, embracing each other. She laid on a towel with an umbrella over her to keep from getting a tan. And Remy...

The voices were leaving. ((( That's it, ))) she heard the Professor saying, trying to soothe her. ((( You are doing it. ))) She looked up and saw her savior reaching out a hand. She grabbed it and smiled as he gently pulled her back into reality.

---------------------------------

Rogue jolted into an upright position on her hospital bed and tried to catch her breath. She pressed a hand to her forehead and was surprised at the amount of sweat left on her palm. "What happened?" She looked over to her right were the Professor sat. His beaming face comforted her.

Beast walked over and gently pushed her down. He covered her with a warm blanket and checked her pulse. "Lay down Rogue. You've had a hard day."

She did as he said and laid there for a moment. Trying to recall the past day's events left her mind in a total jumble. All she could remember was yelling... there was lots of that. Wolverine stomped out of the dining room before she fell. She remembered feeling betrayal. Her guilt surfaced again.

Rogue decided to think on something else to keep herself from crying again. She studied her surroundings. Currently, she was laying a blank, white washed room with a blue curtain hanging around her space to provide privacy. Her own attire only consisted of a long, huge, green hospital dress that accommodated her growing stomach. An IV was hooked up to her arm, while a few sensors stuck to her tummy and chest. "Why did Ah faint?" she asked.

"Often, women with multiples become anemic. In your case, the three fetuses are taking up so much of your protein that there isn't enough for you. I'm going to provide you an iron supplement that I want you to take twice a day, morning and night," he said, scribbling down a prescription on his notepad. "I also noticed that you haven't been eating much lately. Not only is eating more good for the babies, but for you too. I will take over preparing your meals since they require more attention that the other students'."

She nodded. "Ah just feel so... big and bloated."

"That is normal. You are carrying three babies, which means you'll be eating for four of you. Now, I want you to rest. If you need anything, just buzz me."

He left the room.

Rogue turned back to the Professor. "What about the voices? Why is it this time, they're worse?" she asked.

The old, balding man folded his hands in his lap and got a far away look in his eyes. "According to Cerebro, the babies' mutations are beginning to manifest during pregnancy. Somehow, they are unleashing the voices you locked away. It appears that they have the power to worsen certain features of a mutation in a one inch radius... so far."

"So, that's why the voices were so hard ta get rid of today?"

"Yes. But you will be fine." He patted her hands. "Get some rest, Rogue."

"Professor?"

He turned around. "Where's Remy?" she asked.

"He sat with you all day yesterday. We sent him home after he started dozing off. He reluctantly left, but said he'd be back later when you were awake."

The Professor wheeled himself out of the room. Rogue was left all alone.

---------------------------------

Rogue looked out her window and watched the rusty brown leaves fall from the trees in Storm's beloved garden. It had been hours now that she had been sitting in that stuffy room, and she was bored out of her skull. Kitty and Jean had come down to visit her, but had left shortly after. Everyone else was still shocked or angered about what happened between her and Remy.

She plucked the IV line from her arm and stood up. Making sure no one was around to see her escape, she walked out the back doors of the infirmary. She made her way through the maze of hedges and sat down in the gazebo. Being outdoors helped her sort out her thoughts.

She rubbed her stomach and sighed. 'How am Ah gonna raise three kids?'

---------------------------------

Remy balanced himself on a tree branch and watched Rogue. 'Poor chère. Being cursed t' never touch a soul. Remy feels 'er pain. Maybe it's time.'

He climbed down and sauntered over to her. "'Ello, chère," he greeted.

She raised her head and glared. "Go away, Swamp Rat," she muttered.

Remy shook his head. "Y' and yer name callin'. It wounds Remy, Rogue," he said, using her code name instead of his usual pet name. He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

Alarmed at his direct actions, she asked, "What are ya doin'?" She tried to pull her hand back, but his tight grip wouldn't allow it.

"Remy has a surprise for y'. T'ought it might cheer y' up after yesterday." She looked at him doubtfully. "Just trust Remy. Remy's been watchin' y', chère. He sees ya. Always frowning. Never smiling. Remy's noticed that every time y' absorb someone, y' always thinking about y' mutation. Remy has a theory. This time, Remy wants y' to concentrate on anything... anything but y' mutation, chère. T'ink y' can do that?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Ya gonna get hurt."

"Chère, Remy will be fine. Focus."

She nodded her head. He slowly peeled her glove and she fought the urge to think about her deadly power. He placed the pale hand on his cheek.

Her eyes slowly opened. Nothing was happening. He wasn't being drained of his life force. She was amazed. She was cured! She ran her hand up and down his face, fingering his smooth skin. It felt so good to touch someone else. How long had it been? She brought her hand back to her lap and screamed joyously. "How did Ah do that?"

Remy smiled. "Some things are self-conscious. Y' didn't believe in y'self, chère. Y' gave up hope. Y' forgot a very important thing... your outlook on life controls y' fate."

Rogue jumped up with glee and hugged Remy tightly.

He wheezed. "Remy loves y' too, chère."

Her embrace was cut short and he wished he had waited later to tell her. Rogue scowled and wiped the imaginary germs that Remy had left on her clothing off. "Ah never said Ah loved ya, Swamp Rat."

Remy pouted.

Soon, the southern girl's anger faded. "Ah just wanna say... thanks."

He stood up and bowed. "Y' most welcome, chère. Remy must go now."

She watched him walk away before looking down at her hands. She looked up towards the sky and shrilled in delight. 'Ah can touch!'

- Before I get on with the usual, this comment is directed to **EmeraldKatsEye**. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, mind you. In your review, you said I overdid it with triplets. I research this pregnancy stuff thoroughly and make sure that it is realistic. A girl about Rogue's age in _real life_ has been pregnant with triplets before---actually, she had two sets. So, before you go accusing me of overdoing it, please understand that I know what I am talking about. Thanks for reviewing, everyone. Now you see that Rogue knows how to control her power? Will she tell everyone? Maybe, maybe not. See you next time. xmengirlzrule -


	13. Secrets

I do not own X-Men: Evolution or Marvel in any way, shape, or form. All I own is my idea. Please do not sue me, for it will just be a waste of time and money in trying to find a suitable legal representative. Thank you.

**Secrets**

Remy LeBeau sat on his mattress, his head bent down between his knees as he thought of all the trouble he had just gotten himself into. "How could Remy lie t' her like dat?" he asked himself out loud, rubbing the area around his temples in small, circular motions.

'Y' did what y' had t', t' make her happy,' the little devil (evil inclination) on his shoulder answered back. 'She was so sad. What else could y' have done, Remy? If y' told her de truth, y' would o' broken her heart. Imagine never bein' able t' touch. And jus' when y' t'ink y' may have a chance at a normal life, someone comes an' takes it away, as fast as dey can snap dier fingers. How would y' feel?'

The Acolyte shook his head in immense disappointment with himself. "What if de fille finds out de truth? Remy should o' jus' told her de first time.'

'What were y' gonna tell her, Remy? That she would never be able t' touch! That is was y' shield dat allowed her the first sensation she has had in almost five years? What were y' gonna tell her, 'cause frankly, I'd like t' know.'

He sighed and fell back on his bed. 'Look at de mess Remy got himself int' dis time,' he thought.

---------------------------------

The alarm clock on the nightstand next to Rogue's bed went off. She sat up and muttered something about Monday mornings to herself before reaching out a hand to disable the annoying beeping. Like every morning, she headed to her closet and grabbed her uniform consisting of a: black spandex bodysuit, green breastplate, and silver boots. She quickly threw it on over her undergarments. It was when she tried to zip herself up that she noticed her belly had grown too large for the suit.

She put her pajamas back on and headed down to the Danger Room where she was unnoticed by her groggy teammates.

"Stop right there, young lady," she heard someone say from behind her.

She turned around. "Hi, Mr. McCoy. Ah was just goin' ta see Logan and tell him mah uniform doesn't fit anymore, although Ah'm not positive he wants ta speak with meh right now because of the whole dinner incident."

"That's what I came down here to tell you," he stated. "Until the babies are born, I'm afraid you can't workout with the others… for the fetuses' and your safety. I'm also going to write your Physical Education instructor about excusing you during vigorous exercise because of the condition you're in."

Rogue groaned and rubbed her belly. "The only good thing that comes out of bein' pregnant with ya guys, and Ah'm against it," she said, referring to her bloated body. She turned around and headed back upstairs to her comfortable queen-size bed. "If anybody needs meh, Ah'll be sleepin'!"

Not only did she sleep that morning, but also during the ride to Bayville High.

"Rogue? Are you, like, okay?" Kitty asked when the southerner's head had landed on her shoulder.

She yawned and wiped the bit of drool that had escaped from her mouth. She sat up and stretched her arms. "Yeah. Ah just didn't get enough sleep last night, tossin' and turnin'. It's hard findin' the right position with this giant thing poking out all the tahme. But Ah'm fahne."

Kurt's face became concerned. He put an arm around his foster sister's shoulder. "You don't look fine."

She rolled her eyes. "Ah'll be okay, Kurt. Don't worry so much."

Scott stopped his red sports car in front of the school. "Old Bayville High. I remember like it was yesterday, though it was only about three months ago." Kurt and Kitty laughed. He continued, "Anybody need to be picked up after school?"

"I've got tutoring," Kitty piped.

Kurt shook his head. "Amanda and I will be at the library, studying for our final."

"Yeah right. I know you, Kurt. You have something up your sleeve," Scott said. Kurt shrugged and smiled deviously before turning his holowatch on. The big man on New York College campus turned to Rogue. "What about you?"

"Nah," she said. "Ah'll walk."

Rogue closed the door to the car, waved goodbye, and walked into the school where she was immediately given dirty looks. She ignored them all and stopped at her locker where she put her backpack and schoolbooks away. She turned around and was surprised to come face to face with the Brotherhood, for the exception of Lance who was currently working a job to provide for his college education.

"Hi, Roguey," Pietro said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She cringed, but he didn't notice. "How have you been doing lately?"

"Fahne. At least until ya got here, that is," she answered.

"There's a rumor going on around school that you're expectant… pregnant… bumped."

"So?"

Pietro smirked and pried into her business some more. "Who's the father? It's Scott, isn't it? Or Evan? I always knew he wanted you because you were mine first."

Rogue slammed her locker shut, gaining the unwanted attention from other students and teachers happening to pass by. Pissed, she leaned and hissed into his ear, "It's none of ya dang business, Quicksilver. And by the way, Ah never belonged ta ya. Let's get that straight. Besides, how do ya know Ah'm pregnant?" She pushed her way through the three boys and was about a half inch away before one of them grabbed her wrist. She whipped around to see Pietro smiling at her. Fred and Todd had moved in closer and were smiling as well.

"Nobody could put on as much weight as you did in less than three months. Come on, Rogue. We used to be so close. What happened? Just because we're on opposite teams doesn't mean we can't be friends. You can tell me," the speedster went on.

"Ah already told ya, it's none of ya business, ya meddling jerk. We've been over for a long time now. Find another minx who will do ya bidding, because Ah'm done with ya… forever! Now, let meh go or Ah'll punch ya lights out." Her free hand formed a fist. He let her go, reluctantly. She shot a glare and stomped off to the gym.

She opened her gym locker and grabbed her gym clothes. She stripped down to her bra and underwear. Other girls stared at the bulging stomach and whispered amongst themselves.

"Isn't that the mutant girl who can't touch? That doesn't make any sense."

"How'd she get a man? She's not even that pretty."

"Daddy says the world would be better without them."

"And to believe she's reproducing. More of their kind," a blonde haired girl said extremely loud, wanting Rogue to hear her. "They should all be exterminated. The baby will probably come out deformed or something." The other girls laughed and pointed.

'Let them talk,' Rogue thought to herself as she put on a pair of sweatpants and her gym shirt that barely fit anymore. She was angry, and at that moment, she could care less about what others thought of her. She shut her locker and headed into the gym.

Her coach, Randle Wilson, stood next to the bench, taking attendance. "I got your doctor's note. Just sit on the bench," he said, not even bothering to look up.

Rogue sat down and gripped her shirt, twisting and turning the fabric, as if all her frustration would escape through her hands. 'Ah hate them. They'll never understand.'

The day went by like a haze. As pale and quiet as a ghost, Rogue wandered down the hallways, through classes… through life. As soon as the bell ran at two forty-five, she was out. She took her headphones from her backpack and pressed the play button. The sound blasted into her ears and she began to mouth the lyrics. She didn't hear the motorcycle coming up behind her.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Aaah!" The person's hand was slapped over her mouth. Her headphones were lowered to around her neck.

"Chère, no need t' scream."

She turned around. "Don't sneak up on meh lahke that, Cajun. Ah've had a rough day. Ah thought ya were a mutineer."

"How 'bout y' join Remy fo' some ice cream. We could talk," he offered.

"Ah'd like that."

He put her helmet on for her and seated her on the bike. "Ya such a gentleman, Mr. LeBeau," she said jokingly as she wrapping her arms around her waist to keep herself from falling off the bike.

Remy smiled and brought the shield of his helmet over his eyes, revved the engine, and sped off.

The two got off at Baskins and Robins. Rogue sat down at a table in the corner while Remy ordered two banana splits since she had insisted on eating separately. He paid for them and sat down next to her. She took a bite, smiled, and continued to eat.

"Thanks."

"No problem, chère. So, what happened at school?" he asked.

She frowned. Quickly, she licked away her ice cream mustache and began to explain the situation. "They all know Ah'm pregnant. Pietro stopped meh and asked who the father was. He grabbed mah arm and wouldn't let go until Ah threatened him. There are rumors everywhere Ah go," she said. "Why can't they just leave meh alone?"

Remy grimaced. 'Should Remy tell her?' He decided against it. Telling the truth would only make her day worse. Instead, he came up with a different tactic. Secrecy. "Let's change de subject. Y' know how y' can touch now?"

She nodded. "It's the only good thing that came from this whole experience."

"Maybe we should jus' keep dat our little secret. Remy doesn't t'ink de world is ready for anymore of our surprises."

Rogue nodded again. "Ah guess." She gulped down another spoonful of vanilla ice cream before looking up at his face. The red-black eyes wouldn't meet her own. She continued to eat, but something was fishy. She could feel it in her bones.

'He's not telling meh somethin'. Ah know it.'

- End of chapter. How did you guys like it? Now, I know I was really late, but I have a valid reason. School, writer's block, and my birthday! I am officially fourteen years old now. Yay! Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the reviews! I also do not own Baskins and Robins. Thanks. xmengirlzrule -


	14. Merry

I do not own X-Men: Evolution or Marvel in any way, shape, or form. All I own is my idea. Please do not sue me, for it will just be a waste of time and money in trying to find a suitable legal representative. Thank you.

**Merry**

A singsong voice echoed throughout the halls of the Xavier Institute, calling, "Rogue! Are you, like, hiding or something? Where are you?"

"Will all ya'll shut up!" was the immediate response.

Shadowcat rolled her eyes. 'So moody. I can't, like, wait until this pregnancy thing is over.' She phased her head through her friend's door and wasn't surprised to discover all the windows shut and covered by curtains. Lately, Rogue had been having severe migraines and mostly stayed in her room, locked away from the rest of the world. Not a single ray of sunshine or light could be found in the eerie darkness surrounding the both of them. She looked over to Rogue and shook her head at the sight.

Sprawled out across the messy, unmade bed laid Rogue. She buried her head deep into the pillow. Kitty laughed. 'She looks like an ostrich.'

The southerner turned over onto her side, head throbbing harder and harder, and mumbled something into her soft, linen sheets.

"I can't, like, understand you," Kitty told her. The petite girl moved over to Rogue's side and sat down on the edge of the mattress. "What did you just, like, say?"

"Ah asked if ya needed somethin'," Rogue answered bitterly. She lifted up her head and scowled. "Otherwise, Ah'd advise ya ta leave mah presence before Ah hurt ya. Accidentally, of course." She pressed the back of her hand up to her eyes. Kitty's neon pink sweater was beginning to make her nauseous.

Scrunching her face in mock terror, Kitty teased, "Rogue's having mood swings! Ooh, I better, like, watch out... I just wanted to, like, as if you, like, wanted to go shopping?" The tone of her voice raised in excitement as she continued, "There's this giant sale going on at the mall and I still have to buy Scott a Christmas present."

Rogue sat up and groaned. "And Ah forgot ta buy Mistuh McCoy somethin'," she said. She really hadn't wanted to leave the house that day.

"Well, I guess you're, like, coming with. Let's go," Kitty announced happily, grabbing Rogue's arm and dragging her out to the garage. She added, "I already got Jean's keys," before reaching into her pocket and jingling them. "I promise I'll drive better than last time."

'Ah'm gonna die.'

---------------------------------

The Bayville Shopping Centre was incredibly crowded with everyone trying to finish up their last minute Christmas shopping. For a moment, Rogue felt a bit claustrophobic, as if she was shut inside a small box with little air left to breathe.

"Ah can't believe ya talked meh inta comin' here," she said quite breathily. Her body tilted from side to side; she couldn't seem to balance herself. She grabbed onto a wall and braced herself. Why was it that she was having such a hard time just getting through the mall?

"Are you, like, okay? Because we can totally go home if you're not up for the trip," Kitty offered, sympathizing for her pregnant teammate.

Rogue shook her head and continued walking, but at a slower pace than before.

Soon, they found themselves in a department store.

"What would Beast want?" Rogue wondered aloud, looking through everything in the men's section. "He doesn't ever really talk 'bout anythin'."

Kitty pointed towards a tie rack. "He once mentioned something about how he needs more ties for special occasions. It would be, like, the perfect gift." She continued picking out sweaters for the X-Men's teenage leader.

'Ah can't be that cheap,' Rogue thought, taking a look at the ugly ties. 'Although, Ah am a little tight on money.' She pulled out her wallet and counted the amount in bills. 'Forty-five dollars. Enough for three.' She picked out the ones she thought her instructor might like best and walked up to the cashier.

"Hi Roguey. Hi Kitty!"

The valley girl squealed upon seeing her boyfriend behind the register. She ran over and planted a loving kiss on his cheek. "I didn't know you worked here," she said. Her hands wandered up to her hips. An eyebrow arched up in suspicion. "What happened to the pet store?"

"A cat scratched me."

"And?" she prompted.

"And I kicked it. They fired me."

Kitty shook her head in disapproval of her boyfriend's thoughtless behavior. "What am I going to do with you, Lance Alvers?" she questioned, stroking the recently shaved stubble on his chin.

The boy's eyes sparkled with a devilish glint. "Spank me and send me up to be without supper?" He returned the kiss she had given him earlier and averted his eyes to Rogue who was practically gagging at the amount of mushiness going on around her. "So, what are you here for?" he said, directing the conversation to his ex-teammate. "To buy those tacky ties?"

Rogue threw the ties at him. "Hardy har har. Very funny. For ya information, Ah had ta buy somethin' for Mistuh McCoy. It's the best ya girlfriend and Ah could come up with," she told him.

He rang up the ties. She was about to pay when he pushed her hand away with great force. "It's on me," he said, putting his own money into the register. "That's for my rudeness and Pietro's stupidity."

"How'd ya---"

"Blob told me."

"Well, thanks."

"No prob." He rung up Kitty's stuff and paid for her as well. "Bye Kit-Kat."

"Bye Lance!"

Rogue exited the store with Kitty skipping behind her on Cloud Nine.

---------------------------------

The Mississippian sauntered over to her balcony and opened the glass doors, letting in the cold air and white flakes of snow. She stepped out farther and embraced the beauty that encircled her. Underneath her breath, she whispered the words "A White Christmas" over and over again. She leaned against the railing and sighed. "It's so beautiful." But the cold took a turn for the worse and she was forced to retreat back inside. She was surprised to see a white and red rose and an envelope lying on her pillow. It made a small _pift _sound from the small explosion that went off. Slowly, it opened itself up.

Something whooshed from behind her. She whirled around to find the doors shut and locked. 'Ah didn't do that.'

Smiling, she took the letter out of the packet. It read:

_Dear Rogue,  
__Come over for dinner tonight.  
__We'll be expecting you.  
__Sincerely, Remy and the other Acolytes  
__P.S. Piotr says bring the petite one._

'Hmm.'

Rogue threw on a black turtle neck sweater that clung to her bulging stomach. She pulled on a pair of black tights and buttoned the side of her dark green skirt before heading down the stairs into the kitchen were all the women and Samuel were busy preparing the traditional Christmas breakfast.

"Is the ham done?" she asked.

Ororo nodded her head and continued to crack eggs, letting the yolks fall into a giant frying pan.

Trying to be helpful, Rogue lifted the heavy platter and headed into the dining room. She grunted, as the combined weight of the bodies growing inside her own and the ham was putting a toll on her aching back.

Sam spotted her from the stove where he was pulling out a tray of fresh muffins. "Rogue!" he yelled, putting the hot container on the counter. "Ya shouldn't be carryin' anything. It isn't good for the babies, or ya, for that matter." He took the platter away and pulled out a chair for her, ordering her to sit down. She refused, telling him she would be fine, but he would have none of it.

'This must be how Jamie feels.'

---------------------------------

"Is it time to open the presents yet?"

Rogue laughed and tousled the young boy's hair. "Ya just can't wait, can ya, Jamie?"

He shook his head and looked over to Storm. "May I be excused, please?" he asked as politely as he could. She nodded her head. He was off in the blink of an eye, diving into the pile of presents beside the Christmas tree Scott and Logan had lugged home. The other New Recruits followed his examples and began ripping the wrapping paper off, tossing it into the air without a care.

"Cool! A dartboard!"

"Don't you dare point that at me!"

"A snowboard! Awesome!"

"Shoes!"

"Corn? What kind of lame present is this?"

"Aw, lighten up, man. It was a joke!"

Logan came up from behind the big armchair Rogue sat in and put his rough hands on her shoulders. She peered over to her left and studied the burly man who was supposedly still mad at her for the 'France Incident'.

"Aren't ya angry at meh?"

"Why would I be mad at you, Stripes?"

"Well, that outburst sure didn't sound a whole lot like, 'Ah care for ya, Stripes, an' Ah just want what's best for ya.' And Ah mean, there was the fact that ya've been avoiding meh for the past couple of weeks."

"Not mad," he answered guiltily. "Just disappointed. And I wasn't avoiding you. I was busy."

"Doing what?"

"Why don't you come and see?" He gestured for her to follow him. She got up from her seat and trailed behind him. He stopped by a vacant room and smiled. "Don't look. I'll be right back."

She closed her eyes and heard the door slam loudly behind him. He was back out in seconds. His hands covered her eyes and led her into the room. "You can look now," he told her.

"Ohmahgosh! Logan, this is amazing!" she shouted. The room around her was painted a soft yellow color, perfect for babies whose sexes had yet to be determined. Soft, beige carpeting covered the floor underneath her bare feet. Sturdy, white wooden cribs sat on the left side of the room, facing the door. A changing table and drawers full of toys and clothes were on the right. A rocking chair sat by the window, overlooking Ororo's garden.

She turned to Logan and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank ya so much, Logan. Ah know this must've cost a fortune."

"Anything for you, darling. Anything."

---------------------------------

"Hello Sheila One and Sheila Two. Welcome to our 'ome."

St. John Allerdyce opened the door wider to the two girls, allowing them to enter the Christmas theme decorated abode. He helped them take off their coats and hung them up on a rack near the main entrance. "Piotr asks that Sheila Two meet him in his room. And you, Sheila One, can follow me," he said, leading her into the dark living room.

The lights turned on with the slight clap of his hands. Slow, jingly music played in the background. Someone Rogue couldn't recognize sat in one of the big metal chairs in the middle of the room, dressed as Santa Claus; he even had the fake, curly grey hair and beard that came down to his chest. He walked up to her, picked her up, and brought her back to his chair, placing her in his lap.

She studied his face---and that was when she realized who it was. "Remy!"

Gambit wrapped his arms tight around her small waist before she could run, refusing to let her go for even a second. "Hello chère. Merry Christmas." He ran a hand up her leg, sending chills down her spine. "So, chère, what do y' want fo' Christmas?"

"Ah'd lahke for ya ta let meh go."

She tried to remove his hands from her body and wriggle herself free of the handsome Cajun's grasp, but her attempts were unsuccessful. He chuckled at her pitiful cracks of escaping from him. "Remy's not lettin' y' go, chère," he cooed into her ear.

She pushed him away. "If ya don't let meh go, Ah'll have ta make ya."

"Dis is s'posed t' be a joyous occasion, chère. Y' really gonna mess it up like dat? Besides... Remy's got a gift fo' y'." With one arm, he continued holding onto her. The other lifted a piece of mistletoe above her head.

"No," she said.

"Oui." He leaned in, making sure to keep his shield up, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. At the same time, he pulled a disposable camera from his pocket and snapped a quick picture.

She looked up and grimaced. "That was a dirty trick, Swamp Rat," Rogue said, completely enraged at his behavior. She wiped off her face with the sleeve of her shirt and slid off Remy's lap onto the floor.

"Not dirty, chère. Ingenious. Now, here's Remy's real gift."

He reached into his other pocket. Out came a small, white box.

She opened it and lifted up a pair of small, silver hoop earrings. Rogue smiled. She had never received jewelry from anyone before. In awe, she stuttered, "Ah-Ah don't know w-what ta say. Thank ya. They're beautiful."

"Remy knew y' would like 'em." He planted her back on his lap and grinned as she continued her squirming and shooting evil looks.

"LeBeau!"

---------------------------------

Piotr shut the door behind Kitty and himself, giving her a broad, white smile. "I brought you in here, Katya, to give you this." He handed her a black box.

Hesitantly, Katherine Pryde opened it up, revealing a silver locket with her name engraved on it. She slowly lifted her head to look up at Colossus, who gave her a quick explanation for his actions. "I am sorry, but is all I could afford. Do you like it?"

"But it is..." she corrected. "Yes, I love it. But why?"

He held her hand in his own and beamed. The warmth from his body flowed into her own as he asked, "Will you be my girlfriend, Kitty?"

She slapped her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Is something da matter?"

"I can't, Peter," she told him, using her nickname for him. "I already have a boyfriend. You remember Lance Alvers? Avalanche?"

His brow furrowed. "I see."

"I like you. I really do. But I can't do that to him, or to you. It just, like, wouldn't be fair. I'm so sorry."

She took her hand back and fled from the room.

Piotr held the box she had given him back in his hands and looked down at it in humiliation. 'How could I be so naïve?"

---------------------------------

The dinner table was silent, for the exception or Remy and Rogue arguing back and forth.

"It doesn't taste right."

"It's Creole Gumbo, Remy's specialty."

"But it needs somethin', Swamp Rat."

"Y' sayin' Remy can't cook?"

"Are ya puttin' words in mah mouth?"

"Mebbe."

Kitty rose and banged her fists on the table. "Can we talk about something that's actually something?" she asked. Rogue could tell she was clearly irritated with how her day was going, as no one could understand what she was talking about.

"Sheesh," Rogue said. "What got ya in a bad mood?"

"I don't, like, want to talk about it."

'Great. Ah'm stuck with a moody kitten... three unborn babies... an' an immature husband. Could life get any worse?'

A burning feeling from her stomach surged upwards, into her chest. Heartburn.

'Ah guess so.'

- Yay! This chapter took me three days to write. The longest I've ever written. I hope you liked it. I might have another chapter out this week. It depends on how busy I am. Please review and I'll see you later! Bye! xmengirlzrule -


	15. Anew

I do not own X-Men: Evolution and/or Marvel in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue me, for it will inevitably just be a waste of time and money in trying to find a suitable legal representative. Thank you.

**Anew**

Half-awake, a sleep deprived Rogue swung her legs over the edge of the bed and slowly made her way into the private, lemon scented bathroom next door. A huge yawn escaped from her mouth as she bent over the porcelain bathtub and turned on the faucet, eyes still glued shut. She unhurriedly stepped in, careful not to slip on the smooth surface underneath her feet, and completely submerged herself under the warm water that caressed her untouched skin. Her head rose above the water's top and shook itself free of the tiny droplets that clung to its short, auburn locks. The white stripes---her trademark; the one, solitary thing that made her who she was or that everyone could recognize her by---clung to her damp face.

She grabbed the loofa sponge off to her side and began scrubbing her unusually pale skin,---a side effect of her mutation---ridding herself of all the dirt and grime that collected itself on her body everyday. While humming a quiet lullaby to herself, she rinsed the soap off with the retractable showerhead she and Kitty had bought as a special treat for themselves.

Suddenly, she felt a soft, fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her gasp for a breath. Her whole body stilled as the little quivers continued, growing stronger and stronger with every passing minute. It was then that she realized that it was, in fact, not gas, but the babies kicking. She smiled and patted her pregnant belly. What a gift it was to feel another human being---or beings---moving inside of your own.

Rogue pulled the plug and watched the water swirl down the drain. She walked back into her room, a smile plastered on her face, for she was an extremely proud mother at the moment. She didn't bother in wrapping the towel around her, thinking that no one would be trespassing in her room. This was a mistake she would soon regret.

"Even pregnant, ma chère has de sexiest, nicest shaped body in de world. And de cutest butt, at dat."

She whirled around, her cheeks reddening with embarrassment and anger. Quickly, she covered herself with the too-small towel and backed into her closet where he wouldn't be able to see her. "Too late, chère. Remy's already seen what he needs t'." A smirking Cajun stood at her door, eyes still bulging at the fact that he had seen the Rogue naked... That was definitely a first. He then met her angry eyes and returned her glare with a look of pure innocence.

"Mah door was locked, Swamp Rat. How'd ya get in?" she asked.

"Remy picked it."

"Ah'm gonna call Logan on ya if ya don't get out."

He chuckled and stroked the recently shaved stubble on his chin. "Remy's willin' t' take y' threats and make sacrifices if he gets t' see his naked chère get dressed."

Rogue could feel the vein on her left arm popping up as she curled her hand into a fist. "Get outta mah room, ya disgusting, perverted..." She grabbed the pillow at her bed and chucked it at his head. "... arrogant, self-centered..." He was out the door before she could finish.

The door slammed shut. "Remy'll just wait outside!" he yelled through the thick door separating the two of them. He was satisfied when he heard a shout of frustration.

Rogue pulled out a random outfit from her closet: a double layered t-shirt and jeans, both that would hang a bit loose on her. As she was now twenty-one weeks pregnant, she would be seeing Mr. McCoy for another ultrasound. Granted the babies were in proper positions, they would be able to determine their genders and announce the results at the New Year's party later that night.

She opened the door and was greeted by a smug looking Remy LeBeau. With a roll of the eyes, she grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him to the med bay; quite like a dog on a leash. By now, everyone---for the exception of Logan---was used to having Remy around so much. She still received a few curious looks from her teammates at times, especially Kurt, but it didn't faze her. Overall, no one was really concerned about her affairs. He was, after all, the father of her children. Most men would've denied their paternity and refused to pay child support. But Remy was too much of a gentleman to do that. To tell you the truth, Rogue was beginning to think of this experience as more of a miracle than a curse. 'What more could Ah want?' she asked herself. 'A husband who's there for meh, bein' able ta touch, and cute kids...' The experience was bringing her closer to something she never had... love.

But something was wrong. She couldn't help but remember when she and Remy were eating ice cream and he told her to keep the 'touching thing' their little secret. Everything was too good to be true. The more times she thought about love, the more she thought about all the bad in her life and the consequences she would have to face in the end. Nothing good ever happened to her. Surely this was a jest. Why would something delightful happen now? 'He's a player and Ah'm... meh. It just couldn't work. It won't work. He'd eventually run away when Ah couldn't give him what he wanted. That's just how it is.' He would hurt her in the end and she'd be left with nothing but memories, a broken heart, and three troublesome kids. 'Ah can't get serious. After the babies are born, he'll be gone. Ah can't fall in love or he'll take mah heart with him.'

Once down in the medical wing, Beast led Remy and Rogue threw a maze of hallways before they finally came to the same room where all the ultrasounds, check-ups, and ultimately, the birth of the babies, would take place. She laid down on the cot and lifted her shirt, being used to the procedure by now.

Mr. McCoy ran the transducer against her stomach and pressed in, to her dismay. 'Ah've gotta go.' She squeezed her legs together as he applied more pressure.

"Hmm," he said, letting up a bit. "The babies are all very healthy, as they should be. Heartbeats are normal. They look of appropriate weight for the amount of time they've been growing... Would you like to know the sexes, or will it be a surprise?"

Remy looked to Rogue who nodded. "Sure, Henri," he answered.

Beast studied a blackish-gray blob on the screen. "Baby A is a..."

---------------------------------

Rogue sat on the couch in the recreation room, squashed between the numerous boys on both sides of her. All were concentrating on the Rose Bowl football game, screaming and howling whenever one of the teams made a touchdown.

"Score!" Bobby and Roberto slapped hands, while Sam and Jamie stomped their feet in victory. Logan took a swig of beer and raised a fist in the air.

'Ah think Ah'm beginnin' ta go deaf,' she thought, rubbing her ears, hopping she would soon be able to hear again. Pushing her way through the grouped, hormonal males, she went to see what the other girls were doing; she sat down at the table and grabbed a piece of pizza as she caught onto the conversation.

"What pigs," Amara said matter-of-factly, flipping her long, brown hair over her shoulder. "Getting all excited over a football game when they should be doing something meaningful with their time."

"Yeah!" Bobby yelled over the noise. "Like painting our nails and going shopping!" The other guys laughed and gave each other high-fives. Amara crossed her arms over her chest and snobbishly pointed her nose upwards, reminding Rogue of how spoiled the Nova Roman princess could act at times.

Ororo walked into the room with a small goblet full of apple cider and spoon in her hands. She tapped the glass, but the noise was not loud enough to attract the men's attention. Glancing over to Jean, she gave her a wink which was the signal for the redhead to turn off the television with her telekinesis. The boys groaned and looked toward the ebony skinned woman who smiled and curtsied graciously.

"Now that I have your attention," Storm started, "it's time to make our New Year resolutions. Who would like to volunteer to go first?" No raised their hand. She sighed. The same as every year. "Fine. I'll go. My resolution is that I will see to it that all of you are safe here at the Institute. Kitty, you're next."

Shadowcat smiled. "Mine is, to, like, be a better girlfriend to Lance."

Next was Logan who didn't look as pleased. "Do I have to do this, 'Ro?" he asked, practically begging for a way out of the silly tradition he was made to endure every year. She nodded her head. Mockingly, he said, "My New Year resolution is that I'll limit myself to four beers a day instead of five." He grinned jubilantly and looked to Rogue who was next in line.

She looked to her belly and took a breath. "Mah resolution is ta raise mah babies right... Ta give mah two boys and a girl the life they deserve."

Kitty squealed and wrapped her arms tightly around her friend. "A girl! Somebody to dress up and do their hair..." she went on and on.

"And two boys to teach the ways of football," Ray quipped.

Everyone began to talk about their plans for the triplets and argued about what was best for them. Rogue's smile disappeared as she realized that she didn't have a plan.

'What about mah plan?'

- Hi ya'll. Hoped you liked this chapter. There you go. She's twenty-one weeks pregnant with two boys and a little girl. To find out what happens next, review. Thanks for your support. Bye! And a HAPPY NEW YEAR to all! xmengirlzrule -


	16. Responsibility

I do not own X-Men: Evolution and/or Marvel in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue me, for it will inevitably just be a waste of time and money in trying to find a suitable legal representative. Thank you.

**Responsibility**

'What 'bout mah plans? Don't they count as anythin'?'

Rogue laid, stretched out, across her bed, the back of her head sinking deeper into her pillow as she stared up at her colorless ceiling. She couldn't sleep---her eyelids refused to close and her brain wouldn't shut off. Not only was it incredibly hard to find a comfortable position to lay in with her giant stomach pushing out more and more by the passing days, but the previous night's events were still lingering, fresh, in her mind. What was she going to do? She couldn't afford to care for that many babies herself. She crossed out the thought of having Remy help her out from her mental list. And she couldn't rely on the Professor for buying everything she needed for the rest of her life; that wouldn't be fair on her part to make him do that.

'What Ah need is a job.' It was the last thing she thought before falling into a fitful sleep.

---------------------------------

"I am sorry, my dear." The blue, ape-like man paused for a moment, studying the tablet in his hands before continuing on, "But the answer is no."

"Why, Mistuh McCoy?" she asked, using her most pitiful voice and putting on her best pouting face, hoping to sway his verdict. "Ah really, really need this. Ah can't jus' expect ta be pampered for the rest of mah life, can Ah? No. Ah gotta be responsible and fend for mahself, jus' like ya told us last week when we were complainin' 'bout not havin' enough money ta go shoppin'." 'He can't deny it. That's what he said.' She looked him in the eye, searching for a glimpse of consideration on her proposal. "Please..." His shoulders dropped. A look of regret and reluctance came over his face. 'Ah have him wrapped around my pinky.'

Hank McCoy sighed as he pulled a hand through the thick, uncombed mess atop his head. His glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose, allowing him to get a better look at the manipulative teenage girl. "I'm going to let you do this," he said quite dejectedly. "But there are some restrictions." The expression on his face didn't change as he went on. "With this pregnancy, it is very important for you to play it safe. That means no lifting anything more than ten pounds, bending, or pretty much anything strenuous on your body. You are not allowed to handle anything toxic or hazardous towards your health or the babies. And you may only work for a maximum of three and a half hours a day."

Rogue jumped to her feet and scowled. "What kinda job is that?"

"Those are my rules." Hank crossed his arms, tapped his foot, and drummed his fingers on his clipboard all at the same time. "Either accept them, or too tough for you." He eyed her, waiting for a response, satisfied that she couldn't think of a respond to what he had just said.

She moaned and pulled on her face. "Do ya have a newspaper Ah can borrow?"

---------------------------------

Rogue studied her fingernails with the phone resting on her shoulder and her ear pressed up the speaker. The ring blasted out and made her ear ache. No one picked up. She pressed the end button and re-dialed the number. 'Pick up. Please,' she prayed. 'Don't let meh be too late.'

A voice she didn't recognize as Warren's picked up the phone. "Worthington Residence. State the reason for your call."

"Hello, this is Rogue. Ah found Mr. Worthington's ad in the paper, askin' for a maid, and was wonderin' if Ah could talk it over with him?"

"He shall be right with you, Miss Rogue."

"Hello?"

She sat down, her legs crisscross 'applesauce', something she had done a lot when she was younger and at assemblies, and leaned back against the bed's headboard. "Hi Warren. It's meh... Rogue. Ya remember? The gal who saved ya from Magneto 'bout a year ago?" she said, hoping to remind him of who she was and possibly receive special treatment. "Anyways, Ah hear ya lookin' for a maid. Has anyone applied yet?" She crossed her fingers and prayed. 'Let that be a no. No. No. No,' she chanted to herself, over and over again.

"Lucky you are---you are indeed, the first Rogue. Do you have any experience in this field of work?"

Her high spirits suddenly faded. Should she lie? She quickly decided against it, as lies usually led to more stress and hard work than she needed to deal with at the moment. "No," she answered cheerlessly. "But maybe ya could just give meh a chance ta prove mahself..."

He cut her babbling off. In a partially exasperated voice, he said, "Be here tomorrow at three o'clock---postmeridian---sharp."

Rogue smiled. "Will do."

---------------------------------

Rogue fell in-step behind Warren as he gave her a tour of his mansion. "... This is the living room... dining room... my room---off limits to everything and everyone..."

After a little while, she stopped paying attention to his endless rants. She was too amazed at the quality of all the items that furnished his remarkable home. Van Gogh original paintings hung on and covered his walls, while colorful pots and vases that looked like they should belong in a museum sat on the floor or stands. Motion detecting video cameras were posted in every wall's corner---there was no doubt he was on every major thief's 'hit' list with all the expensive things he had worked so hard to achieve.

"So, this will be your trial run. Are there any questions?" he asked. He turned to see her staring off into space. He snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Rogue?"

A bashful smile played on her lips. "Huh? Ah'm sorry... Ah wasn't payin' attention. What did ya say?"

He smiled. How good it was to still be a teenager without worries. "I said this will be a trial run. Do you have any questions for me?" She shook her head. "Good. All the cleaning supplies are in the west hall closet. I'll be in my office if you need me. If you get lost, just page me. This is only to be used for work purposes. It is a big house and some have gotten lost before. I never did find my old maid, Esmeralda." He handed her a cell phone. When he saw the frightened look on her face, he quickly added, "That was a joke. My number is on speed dial. Now get to work." He winked at her before walking away into the maze that was his home.

Rogue grabbed her equipment and held up a yellow sponge. She looked down at the grimy floor before getting down on her knees and scrubbing as hard as she could. A bit of soap flew into her eye. She groaned as she rubbed it out.

'Ah better get paid well for this.'

- Hi everybody. Did ya like the chappie? Well, now, Rogue has a plan for herself and the babies. She'll use the money to pay for their every need. Please review and I'll make sure to get out another chapter! Bye. xmengirlzrule. :D -


	17. Grounded

I do not own X-Men: Evolution and/or Marvel in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue me, for it will inevitably just be a waste of time and money in trying to find a suitable legal representative. Thank you.

**Grounded**

A shivering Rogue knocked on the Acolytes giant, metal door. She unwrapped the black, knitted scarf tied around her neck and peeled off her leather gloves to reveal freezing, bluish colored hands. She brought them close to her chapped lips and blew, her breath warming the stiff, frostbitten fingers.

Footsteps sounded from behind the thick door. Piotr unbolted the only entrance into their fortress and greeted her with a heartbroken smile. "Hello," he said. "Remy is in the living room. It is Friday Movie Night. Would you like to join us?"

Rogue pondered the thought for a moment---whether she should intrude on what seemed to be a weekly ritual for the three boys or go home to where she would be bored out of her skull listening to Kitty go on about her date and the pranks Toad had pulled on them. "Uh... sure, Ah guess. Ah really came just ta talk ta Remy, though..." She handed Colossus an envelope. "Anyways---it's an apology letter from Kitty. She was ya ta be friends." The tall, massive man smiled and led her into the living room where Remy was sprawled out on the uncomfortable, metal couch.

"You have a visitor."

Gambit looked up, a surprised look on his face. "Chère, we weren't expectin' y'." Remy got up from his position on the sofa and bowed before softly kissing her hand. This time, instead of turning away as she always did, she let him have it.

"Ah got a job, Remy."

"Dat's nice, chère," he said, genuinely happy for her. "So, what'd y' get? A secretary? Tutor, mebbe?"

"A maid for Warren Worthington."

The delight and pride for his 'wife' quickly faded into annoyance and irritation. How could his wife be working for his rival? "Worthington?" he questioned, hoping---praying---he had heard wrong. To his dismay, she nodded. "Chère, Remy knows y' a teenager and y' hormones are out o' whack right now, especially wit' dis pregnancy, but don' y' t'ink it's kind o' dangerous fo' de babies and y'self t' be workin' as a maid? Maybe y' should find another job not so stressful..." he persuaded, using his charming powers on her.

Unfortunately, they weren't working in his favor. She shook her head. "Ya sound lahke Mistuh McCoy. Ah'll be fine. Ah promise." She ignored his grunts and mumblings. "Anyhow, Ah was wonderin' if we could start thinkin' 'bout names for the babies. But if ya too busy ta bother with little ol' meh, we can do it another day..."

"Non, non," Remy interrupted with haste. "Remy isn't too busy. It's John's turn t' pick out de movie and he still isn't back yet. We still have some time." He pulled her into his lap after retrieving a baby naming book Magneto had laying around the house. To his astonishment, she didn't object, although the expression on her face was a bit uneasy about their compromising position. Together, they flipped the thin pages. "How 'bout somethin' French, chère?"

"As long as Ah can pronounce it, Cajun."

"How 'bout Angelique?"

"No."

"Laurette?"

"No."

He scanned the page for another name. "Natalie?" he asked hopelessly.

"No, no, no," she said, aggravated with his choice of names. She pointed to the same page and tapped the name 'Jaimie' with her fingernail. "Ah lahke this one."

"Let's compromise, chère. Y' c'n pick de girl's name, an' Remy c'n pick de boys."

"Why do ya get two, Swamp Rat?" His face scrunched up as he pretended to be hurt by her harsh tone. She crossed her arms and huffed. "Fahne."

"Aubin and Chandler. Already had dem planned out. Do y' like dem?"

"They're good enough, Ah guess," she replied.

He rolled his eyes at her predictable, moody response. She stuck out her tongue. Remy then grabbed her by the waist and started tickling her. "Stop!" she yelled before rolling off the couch and dropping to the floor. She tried to run away, but he followed her and continued his rampage. "Stop, Swamp Rat!" Her shouts were of no use, as he continued moving his agile fingers up and down her extended abdomen. Rogue grabbed the closest object nearby---a pillow---and hit him over the head with as much power as she could muster.

"Ow, ow. Désolé, chère."

"No, ya ain't."

The two rolled around on the floor for a bit before Remy got tired of their little game and pinned Rogue to the floor. His grin was as wide as the Cheshire Cat's. She laid there, not a muscle moving, eyes staring into his own hypnotizing pupils that studied her every feature. Remy leaned in more and more... 'Please don't let him---'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of the front door. "Hello mates! Oy'm back, and Oy brought the movie!" Pyro ran into the living room and gagged at the sight of the childish adults lying on the floor. "Ew, Remy. Can you and the Sheila go somewhere else and 'get it on'?" he asked, dropping the DVD into the player.

Remy shot a glared at his insane teammate and stood up, helping Rogue to her feet as well. Piotr walked in with a bowl of popcorn and handed it to the Aussie. "So, what are we watching today?"

"Man on Fire," Pyro stated, pressing the 'play' button on the remote.

Much to his disappointment, John later discovered that there would be no man actually on fire. Remy sat on the couch again, Rogue leaning against him. Pyro sat cross-legged on the floor, stuffing popcorn into his mouth practically every second. Piotr sat in his armchair, more interested in reading his book under the lamplight than watching the movie.

Time elapsed and Rogue began to tire. 'No, Ah gotta stay awake,' she thought to herself. Being so sleep deprived, though, she couldn't stop her eyelids from closing. Soon, she was asleep, dead to the world still revolving around. Remy smiled and patted her head which lay against his toned chest.

The credits rolled down the screen, recognizing everyone who had taken their time to create the movie. John and Piotr retired to their rooms, leaving Remy and Rogue alone on the sofa.

Remy looked down at his sleeping belle and couldn't stop the beam spreading across his lips. 'How could Remy stay mad at a face like dat?' Gently, he lifted her up and carried her into his room, refusing to wake her---not like he could; she was in a very deep sleep. He pulled the covers over her pale body and stroked her cheek. "G' night, chère. Sleep tight. Don' let de bed bugs bite.' The light overhead dimmed and all was quiet in the Acolyte Headquarters... at least until morning.

Rogue woke up with a start. "Where am Ah?" She then remembered what had happened the night before and smacked herself in the head for her foolish mistake. She was going to be in serious trouble for staying out past curfew and not bothering to call the adults and tell her where she was. She grabbed her tennis shoes and laced the strings before sneaking out the window, not bothering to tell anyone she had left.

---------------------------------

"Where were you?"

"We were worried sick."

"You've got some explaining to do, young lady."

Rogue sat in Professor Xavier's cramped office, surrounded by her enraged teachers and guardians. As soon as she entered the Institute, she had been cornered by Logan who had hauled her off to the Professor where everyone else was waiting. Ororo had jumped to her feet and embraced her, tears flowing freely down her face. A stone face Beast sat in his office chair, shaking his head in disappointment. The other students had gathered behind the closed door, listening to the muffled conversation through the oak.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Rogue felt as if she was shrinking. "Ah'm sorry." Silence. "Ah'm really sorry."

Hank glared angrily over at her. "You lied to me, Rogue. I just got a call from Warren Worthington this morning, who was very disturbed that his newly hired maid had not arrived yet. 'She was supposed to be here an hour ago,' he told me." Rogue cringed at being caught disobeying her doctor's orders. "I told you that you were not allowed to do anything that would put a strain on your body or put you and the babies in potential harm. Yet, you went behind my back and took a job as a maid.

"And don't think Warren isn't mad," he added. "You didn't tell him Remy was the father?"

"Ah didn't think there was any need ta," she said. "Both their pasts shouldn't determine mah future."

Professor Xavier sighed. "Omission is betrayal, Rogue. You should've told Warren. He was very concerned that you were mothering the children of a 'thief', as he called him. He was also worried about the fact that Remy may be having a bit of an influence on your reckless behavior, as of late."

"Why couldn't you have just taken a secretarial job?" Ororo asked.

"Ah couldn't." Rogue hunched over in her seat, ashamed. "They wouldn't take a mutant freak."

"So you lied?" Hank asked. She didn't reply.

"And," Logan added, "you didn't call to say when you'd be back from the Acolytes. You scared the crap outta us, Stripes!"

"Ah'm sorry... Ah fell asleep. Ah didn't mean ta."

The Professor wheeled out from behind his desk and looked her square in the eyes. "I'm afraid sorry is not enough this time, Rogue. You must take responsibility for your actions." The words stung. She had just been talking Beast into letting her get a job by explaining how she needed to be a responsible adult.

"You're grounded," Hank declared.

Rogue darted from the chair and opened the door, throwing a few students across the room in the process. She ran into her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Ah'm eighteen. Ah can't be grounded anymore," she said through the tears. "Ah hate it here. Ah knew... Ah knew Ah never belonged with the X-Men. Ah hate life! Why can't it all just end?"

"Mebbe chère just needs a little break."

Rogue didn't turn around... she already knew who the voice belonged to. "Go away, Swamp Rat. Ah don't want any company. Or can't ya tell?"

"Y' know, y' a very unsocial creature." He sat down on her bed and stroked her hair. She sobbed into her pillow after taking a few long, deep breaths. "Chère, don' cry. It's all gonna be okay. Remy promises."

"How can ya be so sure?"

He leaned in and waved two train tickets in her face.

"Get y' bags packed up. We goin' on a little trip down south..."

- Yay! Another chappie completed! First of all, I don't own "Man on Fire" or the "Cheshire Cat". On another note... so, you probably guessed it; yep, Cajun Spice is next, which may take a lot of preparation depending if I get right to work. Okay, Rogue got busted for lying. I know a lot of you were wondering what in the world she was thinking. And the answer is... I don't know. But anyways... Rogue is now twenty-six weeks pregnant, just in case you wanted to know. Yes, this is after On Angel's Wings. And yes, Warren knew she was pregnant. He could tell by the belly. Sorry about the "Henry" mistake. I think I got something confused with the comics. I changed it though. Thanks for correcting me. Anything I missed...? Na. Please review and thanks for your guys' comments. xmengirlzrule signing out. -


	18. Spice

I do not own X-Men: Evolution and/or Marvel in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue me, for it will inevitably just be a waste of time and money in trying to find a suitable legal representative. Thank you.

**Spice**

'Ah wonder if they noticed Ah'm gone...'

All anger and abhorrence for her mentors absent from her mind, Rogue stuck her head out the freight's double doors, watching as the sun lowered from its high position in the sky and disappeared behind the light pink horizon. A few hours ago, she and Remy had hopped aboard a train heading south into Louisiana where he claimed to have family waiting for the both of them. Of course, as she had expected, the tickets he had shown her were fake---a ploy to get her to come with. That was beside the point, though. He had wanted the best for her and did what he had to do to make her happy.

Rogue unpacked her favorite blanket from her backpack, curious white bunnies hopping across a field of green grass, and snuggled against it, making herself comfortable on the hard, cold metal underneath her butt and deciding to try and get a few hours of sleep in.

The sound of shuffling cards disrupted her peaceful resting.

She sighed and sat up. "What is it with ya and cards?" she asked, exasperatedly. Even though she couldn't seem him in the dim lighting the moon provided---and the fact that her head was turned---she could sense his eyes on her, staring without hesitation.

Gambit, as she thought, was studying her before turning his attention back to the cards in his hand. He fanned them out, saying, "Well, it's kinda like havin' fifty-two explosives tucked away in y' pocket." He smiled before holding out the Queen of Hearts to her. She looked closely and gave it back. "Remy always saves her fo' last. Lady Luck, he calls her... She got Remy outta lots o' jams. An' she brought Remy de best t'ing he could possibly have... y', chère."

She felt the red creeping up her cheeks, and was extremely relieved it was so shady; he wouldn't be able to see her pale coloring fade away or the way he sent shivers up her spine with the slightest word from his smooth speaking tongue. Rogue leaned up against the wall, embarrassed by his unexpected compliment. "Thanks," she said, hardly audible. "So, what made ya think Ah just needed a break?"

"Y' were so tense, chérie. Remy couldn't stand t' see y' cryin' like dat." A sympathetic grin came over his face. "Now, go t' sleep. Remy knows y' want t'." Silence overcame the small box that transported them from the suburbs into the swamps.

---------------------------------

Kurt Wagner teleported into the garage and raced over to where Logan's motorcycles stood on their kickstands. Stretched out beneath a dark blue Harley laid Logan, his ratty work shirt covered in oil and grease. The big, burly man stank of sweat and of cleaning chemicals for his bikes, which he treated like precious children.

"Herr Logan, have you seen Rogue?" Kurt's tail swung back and forth nervously, his mind contemplating the disappearance of his older sister.

The Wolverine wiped his damp brow and paused, taking a break from his hard work. He plunged a metal claw into a beer bottle and took a cool, refreshing drink. "Nope," he growled, crushing the can with his bare hand, without strain. "Why, Elf? Something wrong?"

"She didn't come out for breakfast, so Kitty vent to up to check on her. She vasn't in her room, the gym, Danger Room, vith the Professor, or in the library. Ve can't find her anyvhere," he said, his German accent shining through as he expressed his worry and concern.

Tools dropped to the ground, clanging together as they hit the cement. Logan stormed upstairs and was greeted by a familiar scent. "Cajun..."

---------------------------------

"Mardi Gras?" Rogue asked, staying close to Gambit. She clutched his jacket as they walked through the crowded streets. "Ya brought meh ta Louisiana durin' Mardi Gras, the most insane holiday of the year?"

"T'ought it might be fun, chère," he answered. An old man bumped into them and Remy stumbled, bringing Rogue down with him. The man yelled a word of warning to watch where they were going and went on his way. "It's de first time Remy's been here wit'out workin' at getting by," he continued, holding up the man's wallet. "Easy as eatin' Tante Mattie's pies."

Rogue scowled and snatched the leather holder from Remy's hand. "Ya should be ashamed," she said, pointing a finger in his face. She ran over to the man and tossed the wallet to him. "Here ya go, sir. Ya dropped this." The man tipped his hat. She made her way back over to Gambit and glared. "Why'd ya do that?"

The Cajun ignored her and acted as if nothing had happened. He pointed to a small jazz club. "Y' hungry, chère? That place dere has de best jambalaya."

The two sauntered inside and took a seat at a deserted table in the back, away from all the loving couples who made ogled at each other. A waitress came by an asked for their orders. Both only asked for a glass of water and were immediately granted their small request. The waitress curtsied, her short skirt showing of all she had to offer. Rogue frowned when she caught Remy looking.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Remy can look, can't he?"

She shook her head and greedily sucked up her water, as she was a bit dehydrated. "So, ya always been a thief?" she asked, curious of his history.

Remy nodded. "Y' can say it runs in de family." He waved a dismissing hand, but Rogue wouldn't drop it.

"Ya mean ya father?"

"Yeah, like y' can call 'im dat. Remy go and see 'im t'night." He didn't seem very please at the fact that he had to visit his father. "He only raised Remy so he could get hold o' his powers."

"Same with me," Rogue agreed. "Mystique never cared..."

Remy grabbed her hand and held it in his own. "But Remy does..." He let go, as he could feel her nervousness and the awkwardness around them. He froze in his spot at the sight of a man in a red jacket approaching their table, along with three other guys behind him. He had many piercings on his face; on his eyebrow and ears. Rogue caught the words "... Assassin... Julian..." being said underneath Remy's breath.

The man, or 'Julian', walked up and smirked. "Why, hello. If it isn't the infamous Remy LeBeau. And who's dis precious t'ing?" He ambled around the table and grabbed Rogue's chin in his gloved palm, thrusting it up, examining her from top to bottom. He then patted her stomach. "An' a little one on de way. Hmm?"

Rogue felt sorely violated. She whipped away from his grasp and slapped him in the face. "Ya got nerve ta touch me, jerk." She spat on his shoe, a great sign of disrespect.

"Vicious, isn't she, Remy?" he asked. "Anyways, we got business t' take care o'." He snapped his fingers and the three thugs grabbed Rogue and Remy, forcing their arms into the smalls of their backs. "Now," Julian continued. "Where was I? Oh, yeah." He took a knife from his pocket and held it up to Remy's neck.

People began to scream and fled the scene.

In the blink of an eye, Remy had flipped both the men holding him over his head. He pulled his retractable staff and swung at Julian.

Rogue struggled to get away from the man who held her captive. She twisted her hand free from his grasp and threw him into a window. "Man," she said to herself, breathing heavily. "Ah'm getting rusty." She ran over to Remy who was still fighting Julian. He swung again, knocking the younger man to the ground.

"Let meh have a try, sugah." She took the staff from Remy and in seconds, Julian was flying out of the club, smashing through the door on his way. Rogue returned the staff. "Thank ya very much, kind sir." Suddenly, the thug she had thrown off of her lunged forward and grabbed her by the wrist. She felt herself absorbing his soul, his bare skin to hers. She winced and pulled away as his memories filled her head.

Remy rushed over and held her steady. "Y' okay, chère?"

"Ya're part of a Thieves Guild?" she asked, unbelievingly. 'Ah knew he was a thief, but Ah didn't know it went that far.'

"Not anymore," he said in a hushed tone. "Remy's sorry he got y' involved."

The two rushed into a dark alleyway so they could talk in privacy. "And Julian?" Rogue asked. "He's part of the Assassins Guild, right?" She waited for him to reply, but he was silent. "Why didn't ya tell meh they kidnapped ya father?"

"'Cause y' don' need anymo' troubles," he said, decisively.

"So, what are ya gonna do?"

"Probably drop y' off at a hotel and get 'im."

"No. Ah'm comin' with ya."

He looked at her, concern filling his eyes. "Y' sure, chère? Wit' dat dangerous pregnancy an' everything? It could be a little dangerous."

"Ah'm comin' with ya," she repeated.

---------------------------------

"Where could she be?" Scott wondered aloud, searching the streets of Louisiana for a tall man with red-on-black eyes in a trench coat and a girl with distinguishing white marks in her hair. So far, he hadn't had any luck in detecting them. Kurt and Storm walked beside him at a steady pace. Logan had gone off on his own, trailing the scent the young adults had left behind.

Kurt sighed. "We'll never find her in this mess."

"The Professor says she was last using her powers somewhere around here. We must keep looking, boys," Storm said. "What if something happened to her? I swear, if Gambit has done anything to that poor, innocent girl, I will fry him." She looked up to the sky. Rain started on the people parading in front of them, but it didn't stop their merriment.

---------------------------------

The southerners sat in a small motorboat, navigating through the small bayou beside the Assassins' manor. Dragging behind them was a small raft that could be used as a floatation device or another vehicle if their current mode of transportation decided to fail. Rogue had been strapped into a life jacket, to her disgust. "What if y' drown?" Remy had asked her.

'Why does everyone treat meh lahke a little kid?' she asked herself as they drifted across the water's surface. Her mind suddenly became cluttered with thoughts. She picked one, specifically, and concentrated. A flash of a mine appeared to her. "Remy, mine up ahead," she warned. She pointed in the direction he should go. "To the right."

"So," she said, once they were clear of danger and could relax. "Ah thought ya didn't lahke ya father?"

"Remy doesn't. But he still raised Remy, gave him a roof o'er his head, clothes, food... Remy at least owes 'im dis. But jus' because someone adopts y' doesn't mean dey a good parent---" He stopped short to listen to something before putting a finger over his mouth, signaling for her to be quiet. "Guards, up ahead."

Once the security had cleared, Remy helped Rogue out of the boat. Remy stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her to look him directly in the face. "Remy wants y' t' stay here. If he doesn't come back in five minutes, come in and find him." She didn't bother arguing. She nodded and he was off.

Remy ran through the halls without making the slightest sound, in case someone was around. Rouge had given him a rundown of the estate, all the cameras, and confusing halls. He poked his head around a corner before taking off again.

As he was racing past one of the rooms, he heard a groan and the muffled sound of the word "revenge". He stepped inside to see his father, Jean-Luc, tied to a chair and gagged with a dirty rag. Remy resisted the urge to laugh and say God was punishing him. He tiptoed over, charging the rope around his father. The rope burnt up and its small remains fell to the ground.

Jean-Luc ripped the rag from his mouth and gasped for air. "Remy. Why are y' here, son?" He untied his bound feet and waited for an answer.

"Just t'ought y' could use a bit of rescuin'."

"Y' came back. Why?"

Remy rolled his eyes. "Remy's been askin' himself de same question. The answer: Remy's just here fo' y'. Even t'ough y' an awful parent, y' still Remy's père. No matter what." He started to walk out the door when Jean-Luc grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back in.

"Do y' know where y' are, boy? We in de heart of de Assassins stronghold. What an opportunity, don't y' t'ink? Let's raid de place. Show dem not t' mess with de Thieves Guild. I need y' powers, boy."

Remy's so-called "demon eyes" darkened with anger. "Remy was right. Nothin' changed between de bot' o' us." He stalked out of the room, his sulking father following him down the dark hallways. As soon as they rounded the corner, they came face to face with a scared Julian and his father.

"Dis must be father and son day," Julian's father said. "Get back in---"

Rogue crept up from behind and absorbed them both, taking their painful memories as her own. She scolded Remy. "Ya said five minutes."

"Sorry, chère. Dere were some t'ings Remy had t' deal wit'." He looked to his father before he led the pack to the front door.

"She can do dat wit' jus' de touch o' a finger?" Jean-Luc asked. Rogue nodded.

Once out in the outside, Rogue grabbed onto a pillar, as she felt herself being blown off of her feet. Jean-Luc reached out a hand and pointed to Storm who hovered in the air, creating a tornado that shook the Assassins' command center. Over the wind's howling, Rogue yelled, "Meet mah family!"

The ferocious winds and pieces of debris swirling in the air calmed. Rogue ran over to the X-Men and was pulled into her brother's embrace. Kurt held her tight, worried he might loose her again.

Logan unsheathed his claws and charged at Remy. Rogue pulled away from her adopted brother and yelled, "Stop!"

Remy, pushed up to a tree, said, "Merci, Dieu," after hearing her heavenly voice stop the madman's temper. Logan took deep, concentrated breaths, fighting the urge to skewer the boy in front of him. He dropped Remy to the ground and growled. "I want some answers, Stripes. Soon. Real soon."

"Ya'll get 'em, Logan. Ah promise."

Jean-Luc broke the intimidating silence. "I don' get it. What's goin' on?"

Remy stepped up to his father. Rogue was surprised to hear the lack of courage when it came time for Remy to speak to his relatives. "Père, y' see, Rogue and Remy are... well, she's, er... umm, carryin' Remy's bébés."

Jean-Luc's face lit up with surprise and pride. "M' son's a father. Rogue, y' must come and meet the family."

'Oh Lord, what have Ah gotten mahself inta now?

- So, how'd ya like the chapter? Please review. The place where I got (crediting) the script for Cajun Spice is **www dot mcskins dot com slash xme slash 406 dot html**. I couldn't remember everything said, and I had to use some of it, and all my recorded episodes have disappeared, so I used a transcript. Thanks for the reviews last chapter, guys! You're great, all of you! Bye. xmengirlzrule -


	19. Twist

I do not own X-Men: Evolution and/or Marvel in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue, for it will inevitably just be a waste of time and money in trying to find a suitable lawyer. Thank you.

**Twist**

"Oh, Remy Etienne LeBeau... come and give y' Tante Mattie a big kiss!"

A widened, plump woman nearing the three-hundred pound mark held her arms out to what she considered her 'nephew', wrapping them around his back and pulling him into her warm, loving bosom that he visited and comforted him so when he was just a child. He tried to escape the ageing woman's suffocating grasp, but she was as strong as an ox and held on. After what seemed to be hours, but in actuality, minutes, of crying and asking why he never bothered to ring or visit, Mattie let go of the young man and moved onto his companion.

"And who is dis t'ing m' Remy has brought home t' us?" she asked Remy's brother, Henri, who shrugged. Her hands rested on her bony hips as she studied Rogue. "A belle femme, Remy. Good job." She patted him on the back. "Y' should keep her." She winked at Gambit, who simply smiled back and said nothing.

Rogue stepped forward and put on her best face. "Ah'm Rogue. That's Logan, Ororo, Scott, and mah younger brother, Kurt. We all live at the Xavier Institute in New York." She shook the woman's hand.

"Such a long way. Y' must be exhausted. By de way, m' name is Mattie... Tante Mattie."

"Well," Jean-Luc said after all introductions had been said. He fixed the collar of his shirt and continued, "Let m' show y' t' y' rooms. Follow m' and don' get lost." Even though she knew he was joking, Rogue pondered the thought about never finding her way out of the large house and held onto Remy who knew his way around. He led them up an exhausting, endless amount of stairs that had Rogue winded in seconds. Finally, they stopped at the third floor and were shown the west wing where all the guest rooms were located. Rogue claimed the second room from the stairs and flopped onto the bed with a contented sigh.

Remy sat down beside her and stroked her soft hands. She pulled away, slightly uncomfortable with the amount of lust she saw in his eyes. She had only just got her---did she want to make a bad impression that fast? Besides, the last time Rogue had been alone with the womanizing player was their second encounter at the hotel where she had conceived. She wasn't about to take another chance.

"What's wrong, chère?" he asked, noticing the tense expression on her face.

She stretched and faked a loud yawn. "Ah'm just tired, is all," she lied, trying to sound as believable as possible. Rogue didn't want to tell him the truth, which was that she questioned his motives and the way he looked at her as if she were something not of this earth, but more heavenly. She gave him a light push and gestured to the door. "Good night, Remy." Her voice, flirtatious and dangerous, made him sigh inwardly as he made his way out, shutting the door behind him.

He silently walked down the East Wing where his old bedroom used to be and still was.

He took a good look. It hadn't changed at all, really. His posters still hung on the walls and his television still sat in the corner on a small stand. And a picture of his best gal---make that ex-best gal, the one he left at their wedding, right at the alter in front of everyone---sat on his dresser, staring him.

'Remy wonders... what ever happened t' de femme?'

He didn't know that he would soon find out, and that he wouldn't be happy about it.

---------------------------------

Mardi Gras was coming to an end. It was Fat Tuesday, the last day of everyone's joyous celebrating. Rogue woke up to a growling stomach and six little legs kicking at the sides of her distended belly. "Alright, alright," she moaned, getting out of bed to brush her hair before heading downstairs, "we can go and get some breakfast, if that's what ya want. Just a minute." She knew it was insane to talk to herself, but she quite enjoyed knowing at least someone was listening to her.

In her pajamas, not embarrassed in the least, Rogue ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen where a preoccupied Tante Mattie was barking out orders to cooks and servants. "We need mo' dishes!... Where's de pig I ordered? Make sure it's cooked all de way dis time!... Start baking de bread! We only have nine hours t' prepare fo' everythin' and everyone, an' we can't waste any time!"

Rogue grabbed a box of cereal and began to chow down.

Mattie turned around and was surprised to see a quiet, quite dejected looking Rogue staring down at her bowl of Cheerio's and milk. "What's wrong, child?" she asked, bringing the young girl out of her depressing thoughts.

"Hmm." Rogue looked up at the woman. "Ah was just thinkin' 'bout the party tonight. Ah got a dress yesterday, but it's not very pretty. Everything else was sold out."

Tante Mattie smiled. "I have jus' de t'ings t' fix dat. Let's get started."

---------------------------------

Remy straightened his ensemble and quickly bent down to give his new shoes a shining. He pulled up the sleeve of his tux and looked at the watch he had borrowed from his cousin, Emil. 'Six o'clock. It's time. T' night is de night,' he thought to himself as he stood erect and waited for the girls to come parading down the red carpet---strutting their stuff---leading from the main entrance and into the ballroom of his father's mansion. He looked at his watch again, weary of the time. 'She should be here any minute now.'

---------------------------------

Rogue studied her reflection in the mirror with great interest. The dress she was wearing to the ball was something she never could have imagined. In just a few hours, Tante Mattie had transformed the ugliest dress in the world into something fit for a girl of higher status than herself. It was a burgundy halter dress that fell right above her knees, letting her long, nicely shaped legs breathe. The color contrasted well with the paleness of her skin, as well as the black shawl Tante had let her borrow and the uncomfortable high heel sandals currently strapped to her feet. The dress covered her belly, and if you weren't looking at her from the side, you could hardly tell she was due for delivery soon. And for the first time in her life, she let a little cleavage show. A silver locket sat atop her chest. Hoop earrings drooped from ears, while bracelets adorned her right ankle. The long, black gloves bought from a small store in New Orleans covered her arms, just in case of an accident.

Makeup was completely absent today. Remy's aunt was very old school and a strong protestor against anything unnatural on the human body. She already had long lashes, so there was no need for mascara, and everything else just made her look like a painted Barbie doll---that was what Tante Mattie had said. She had also stated that Rogue was gorgeous and that she shouldn't hide behind so much maquillage, or cosmetics. Rogue was currently on the verge of tears. "Ah've never looked this good."

"O' course, m' dear. Tante can do anyt'ing. Now, stand still and let m' finish wit' dis hem."

A knock on the door startled both women. "Who is it?" the old woman asked impatiently. She was eager to show Rogue off to the other women at the ball. Having never borne a daughter, it was nice to dress up someone younger than herself and the same gender for a change.

"Ororo," the voice behind the door answered. "Rogue's instructor."

"Come in."

The door slowly opened and the thirty-five year old woman, still a beauty, walked in wearing a strapless, light purple dress that covered her feet by about an inch. She gasped and threw her hand over her mouth in shock. "Rogue, you look radiant."

"Thanks, Miss Munroe."

"Remy's going to die."

Rogue turned to look out the window of the second floor. A drop of rain splattered against the glass. "Ah sure hope so. Ah really do."

---------------------------------

Horns blew, alerting all the men and elderly women that the festivities were about to begin. Two of Jean-Luc's attendants stood by the door and held black, feathery fans to block the girls' faces until they were ready to be shown. The girls pranced down the carpet, waving and blowing Remy kisses. Even thought it had been five years since he left the Bayou, all the women still remembered him, most probably because he had told each and every one that he loved them and ended up leaving after toying with their emotions. Yet, they still fell for him and followed him around like lovesick puppies.

Yes, he knew he was a heartless cad back then, but a feeling of settling down had come over him after discovering the untouchable Rogue pregnant with his babies. And he knew what he had to do. He fingered a black box in his pocket and sighed. It was going to be one eventful night---and he didn't even have to be psychic to know that.

The girls rushed over to him, swooning and asking for a dance. "Femmes, y' all look belle, but..."

Rouge emerged from the entrance and into the ballroom. He stared in awe, as she radiated more beauty, poise, and intelligence than any other female in the room. The girls scowled. How dare that River Rat take the eyes of their man!

She slowly walked down the aisle and was immediately flocked by men who were pushing and shoving, just so they could get a chance to stand by her and smell her fragrant perfume. Like the parting of the Red Sea, Gambit raised his arms and the girls reluctantly moved out of his way. He cleared his throat and in a polite, yet firm voice, said, "She's mine, hommes." Both sexes moaned at the loss.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Since when did Ah belong ta ya, LeBeau?" she asked.

"Since y' became pregnant wit' Remy's kids," he answered. He grabbed her hand and laid a tender kiss on it. "Y' look belle, chère..." His voice faded out as his eyes caught sight on a beautiful blonde girl moving across the room in his direction. His worst fears had been confirmed. 'Bella Donna. Dieu, please help Remy. Give him mercy,' he begged.

"Yeah, Remy," Rogue scoffed. "Ah'm belle, alright."

"What? Don' y' agree?"

"Nobody would look at meh. Even ya won't. Ah'm... ordinary. Not at all as stunning as that girl over there," she confessed, pointing to the girl Remy had been staring at.

Remy eyed her as if she had grown another head. "Nobody's payin' de least attention t' dat needy Bella Donna. Chère, Remy must be de luckiest man on de face of de earth t'night... just t' be in y' presence." There was a period of time where both were extremely quiet. Finally, Gambit broke through the annoying silence. "Would y' like t' dance?"

She smiled and nodded her head. Her grabbed her arm and led her onto the dance floor. The men on the stage behind them began to sing an old Elvis Presley song, "Don't Be Cruel." His father had been obsessed with the major star and was devastated at his death. Of course, Remy had memorized every song he had ever sung---how could he not when he heard almost every hour of the day? He could even recite the verses backwards.

He put his hand on her waist, while she put hers on his shoulder. She squeezed. They clasped each other's left hands and began to dance in time to the music. He dipped her low and wriggled his eyebrows, getting a short snort from his partner. He stood back up and twirled her around. She felt dizzy, but the sensation soon disappeared.

After a few seconds or so of dancing, he began to serenade her, repeating the words from the song.

"Baby let Remy be,  
Y' lovin' teddy bear  
Put a chain around his neck,  
An' lead Remy anywhere  
Oh let Remy be  
Y' teddy bear..."

He had a surprisingly good voice. She grinned and continued swaying back and forth as he whistled the rest of the tune.

The song ended, and he began singing her the next one.

"Don't stop t'inking of Remy  
Don't make Remy feel dis way  
Come on over here and love him  
Y' know what Remy want y' t' say  
Don't be cruel t' a heart dat's true  
Why should we be apart  
Remy really love y' baby, cross his heart..."

The two became close... closer than they had ever been. Rogue looked over Remy's shoulder and spotted that blonde girl looking at them again. 'Ah'll make her jealous. Let's see how she lahkes this.' Remy leaned in. Rogue stared deep into his eyes and saw genuine love and desire---the craving of her soul---two things she had dreamed of since she was a kid, but had never experienced. She stood up on her tip toes, leaned in a bit, and parted her lips. He pressed his mouth to hers, gently at first. The kiss got deeper and filled with more passion. His body was against her, his heat warming her. Her hand ran up his back, while his never wandered from holding her head. The kiss became more intense. The hot lights beating down from above caused them to perspire a little. She felt burning---Remy's mutation---against her lips and she could feel herself absorbing him.

Wolverine had been standing against a wall, keeping an eye on all the kids visiting from the Institute and laid eyes on Rogue and Remy sucking face. He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and was about to go after Gambit when he was stopped by Storm and Tante Mattie. "Y' can't stop her, Logan. Y' know dat. She is grown now. Her life is her own decision." The lady put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Logan took a deep breath as the words from the woman sank into his heart. 'She's right. Rogue's eighteen now. I can't protect her anymore,' he thought sadly. He stalked out of the ballroom and outside. He idly walked through the garden, wishing for a fat cigar to stick in his mouth, missing Rogue's current predicament.

His thoughts flooded her head. She took a step and fell to the ground. Tears stained her cheeks. She got up and ran to her room, slamming the door shut, escaping from the outside world.

On the other side of the room, Bella Donna smiled. 'Perfect timing.'

---------------------------------

Bella walked in, locking the door behind her. She sat on the bed and rubbed Rogue's back, trying to comfort the heartbroken girl.

Rogue looked up and scowled. "What are ya doin' here?"

"I know how y' feel," Bella said. "T' be lied t' by de person y' loved so much, t' be left for someone better dan y'..."

"What do ya mean? Ah don't even know ya!"

Bella Donna smiled sadly. "Remy didn' tell y', did he? I was his ex-fiancé, Bella. De one in de picture he still keeps on his dresser." Rogue felt as if she had been stabbed. He didn't even bother to get rid of old fiancé's pictures. What kind of man was he? And she thought he may have loved her. What a joke! "He left m' at de alter, right before de 'I do's'. He told m' he loved m' so many times, it was like drugs. I was addicted t' it and I couldn't see t'rough de lies he was weaving right in front of m' face. 'Amour,' he said, 'is another word dat people use t' describe Remy and y'.' Pshaw. He promised m' de world and left m' fo' another girl."

Rogue sat upright. "He lied ta me, too. He told meh Ah could touch, but all this time, it was just his shield. Ah could've sworn Ah felt skin. It felt so good." She lingered on the thought for a moment before going on, "He wanted ta make meh happy for all the wrong reasons. He could've told meh the truth, but he didn't. And Ah had ta figure out the hard way. He lied and now mah trust in him is broken." She remembered his shield slipping and his thoughts prodding their way into her mind... his spirit in her own.

"He's a dirty rat. Dat's what he is," Bella said, shaking her head. "I still can't believe I used t' love him. But he's nothing but a lying, cheatin' scoundrel, always lookin' out fo' himself and never de others around him." She patted Rogue on the shoulder. "If y' need t' talk, I'll be downstairs. Take care."

And she was gone, leaving Rogue to cry into her pillow.

---------------------------------

"Chère, Remy's sorry! Don't go!"

"No, Remy. Ah'm goin'! Ah don't care what happens ta ya!" Rogue couldn't bear to look at his pathetic face. She continued packing her things into her suitcase. She would be heading back to New York in the morning, leaving without Remy. "Love doesn't lie. It just doesn't."

"What 'bout all the lies y' told Remy? Love doesn't lie," he mimicked in a sarcastic tone.

"It's different! Ah never loved ya!" she screamed. In her hearts of hearts, she knew she was denying her feelings and lying right then, but being so outraged at the whole situation, she couldn't think clearly. "Ah still don't! But ya just couldn't leave meh alone! Ah should've never told ya 'bout bein' pregnant, but Ah was scared and needed support, but lies weren't what Ah needed. Ah needed somethin' real ta hold onta, and ya couldn't give meh that. If ya had just been truthful, then we wouldn't be havin' this fight! Get out and leave meh alone," she said in a deathly serious tone.

"No."

"Get out, ya double-crossing, sneaking, two-faced, two-timing dope!"

He seized her by the shoulders. His grip was hurting her, but she refused to give into the pain. "Who told y'?" he asked, his eyes burning. But she refused to be scared of him. She pushed him off of her and turned away.

"Bella. Ya ex-fiancé. The one ya never told meh about. The one ya still have a picture of! Ya happy now!"

Remy didn't say anything, and she didn't wait for him. "Now get out!" she screamed again, pushing him towards the door, using the Blob's absorbed strength and invulnerability. She tossed him out and bolted the door, sliding down against it and sobbing.

'Lies. Condemnation. Love. Ah knew he was too good ta be true. He would cheat on meh eventually. It was all a con. Wasn't it?'

On the other side of the door, Remy was trying to control his emotions, but he wasn't getting far. He took the box from his pocket and opened it up to a ring. 'A real wedding where she could have had all her friends and family come and see... ruined. One mistake and it's all gone.' He threw the box across the room, hitting a vase.

The clay fell to the ground and broke in two pieces.

Just like both their hearts.

- Hi all. First off, I want to say I don't own Cheerio's, Elvis, or his songs. Thanks for reviewing. You guys are an awesome bunch! Hope you liked this chapter, or maybe not, since it did end up really sad. I don't know. I know Tante Mattie isn't really overweight, but to me, it seems as if it makes her more cuddy. My thoughts, of course. It's you guys' decision. Anyways, I'll try to get another chapter out maybe this weekend, if I can get to the computer. Please review. It inspires me. Thanks again! Bye. xmengirlzrule -


	20. Survive

I do not own X-Men: Evolution and/or Marvel in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue, for it will inevitably just be a waste of time and money in trying to find a legal representative. Thank you.

**Survive**

Rogue separated herself from the rest of her teammates and teachers by sitting in the very back of the Blackbird, curled up in her seat, resting in the darkness and thinking back to the morning's events that had driven her into insanity and despair. _They both stood outside the giant plane, staring at each other with contempt and misery. Gambit's ego had disappeared and Rogue could hardly believe how low he was sinking. He had knelt down and began to beg for forgiveness, and for her to stay with him so that the babies and them would be a complete, happy family. She refused. He then, not being able to shut his mouth, asked if instead of being a nice, forgiving person, was she going to be a selfish, fat cow, and keep them to herself? Rogue slapped his pretty boy face and her glaring eyes became cold icicles, stabbing him over and over again. She yelled, not caring if the whole city woke up from their fight. 'Let them... let them come out and hear,' she had thought. ' "Ya aren't the man Ah thought ya were," she had said, harshly. "Ya've got no place with meh, mah babies, or in our hearts!" Tears flooded her face. "Have a nice life." She was about to leave when he confessed, once again, his love for her. She turned on her heel and scowled. "Ya only honest with the people ya love, Gambit. Otherwise... it's a gamble. One that Ah'm not willin' ta take." Rogue marched inside. The Blackbird fired up its' engines, a swirl of dust rising with it. It took of, leaving Remy alone and, stranded in the bayous of New Orleans, Louisiana... without a family._

She wiped the tears from her eyes and readjusted herself in the chair so she could look out the windows and watch the people that looked like ants and the green hillsides underneath. But as quickly as she opened them, she closed them again, as everything reminded her of that self-centered pig of a 'husband'.

Kurt walked over and sat down, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm so sorry, mein sister. But I promise, it vill be okay."

She didn't say anything, but remained silent and refused the urge to cry and turn to her brother so that he could pat her back and comfort her. She leaned back against the headrest attached to her seat and tried to sleep. But sleep would not come, as her mind was incredibly busy processing all of the havoc that had been created in less than two days and asking a very important question that affected her who life from now on: 'Did Ah do the right thing?'

---------------------------------

Bella Donna Boudreaux was extremely proud of herself and in jovial, high spirits today. She grabbed her most beautiful and shiny pearl necklace from her jewelry box and tied it around her neck. It was especially important to look her best today, as she was going to see Remy whose 'wife' had just flown the coop, along with her three rugrats. Oh, how good she was at causing chaos and mayhem. 'I'll admit it,' she thought. She tried to have her name changed to Sidero once, which in Latin means "evil nymph" (but no one in the South would know that), but her father had forbidden it, saying how her mother picked her name before she died, and as long as he was still alive, she would keep her given name.

She opened the blinds of her huge suite's windows and cackled as she saw the X-Men's plane take off. "He'll be all mine soon," she said aloud, applying makeup to the already glowing skin covering the bones of her face. "He'll be all mine."

---------------------------------

The doorbell rang. And rang. And rang... again.

"Will someone get that?" Jean-Luc yelled from upstairs in his study. He was currently formulating another plan to take down the head of the Assassins Guild and cause them to be bewildered while the Thieves took their treasures, and couldn't be bothered. Henri and his wife, Mercy, were on a short, weekend trip, while the servants and Tante Mattie were busy cleaning the messes from the previous night's big Mardi Gras celebration.

Remy, clad in only a pink robe and boxers, sighed and put his chocolate ice cream and spoon---his only loyal friends---down on the coffee table. He stood up, straightened his clothes and hair, and dragged himself over to the front door. He undid all the complicated locks and bolts to prevent anyone from getting in---which had failed time and time again, but anyways...---and opened it up. To his surprise and anguish, Bella Donna, dressed up in a sexy, long, flowing red dress and her blonde hair falling down her backside, smiled up at him from his porch. She was very beautiful, and often used that to her advantage to get whatever she wanted from anybody, even people she barely knew. Remy put on his guard and stiffened.

"Hello Remy," she greeted, her smile transforming into a frown at the awkward way he was acting around her. "So, are y' gonna let m' in o' what?"

He moved out of her way and she gracefully, like a swan, set foot inside the ancient house. Having spent so much time in the LeBeau manor from when she was a little child and learned of her planned marriage to Remy, she knew every passage like the back of her hand. Bella made her way into the living room and sat down on the couch, taking Remy's place from before he had gotten up to answer the door. She kicked off her shoes and wiggled her toes before spreading out. Being a gentleman, Remy didn't say anything and sat down in the armchair facing her.

"So," he said, suspicious of her intentions. "Why y' here, Belle? T'ought we were over? T'ought Remy was a---how'd y' put it, hmm?---oh, oui, a dirty rat, or at least, dat's how Rogue tells de tale." He crossed his arms and hunched over, waiting for an answer.

She put on her famous pout that had won her a pageant show or two back in the day and whined. "No, Remy. Y' were a dirty rat back den. Not anymo'. That girl---Rouge, or whatever her name was---doesn't deserve y', Remy." She got up from her cushion and sashayed over to him, gently lowering herself into his lap and running a finger against the stubble on his chin. "I still love y', Remy. Amour is de name y' gave us, remember?"

"Aren't de guilds still mad at Remy?" he questioned.

She popped a kiss on his jaw. "Oh, no, silly. I convinced dem t' forgive y'. Ain't it great? One o' dose guys dat work fo' m' papa hacked int' de government's files and cleared y' name. Y' not wanted fo' a murder y' never did anymo', and de guild's have forgotten de police investigation y' caused dem. Y' a free man, Remy! We can go back t' de way it was... before y' cheated. We can forget it ever happened, and that y' never went off with' dat girl..."

"Mariah. Her name was Mariah, Belle."

"Y' still remember her name?" Belle shrugged. "No matter. I'm takin' y' back. Don' y' see?"

He put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look him straight in the eyes. "Understand moi. Look Remy in de eyes. Bella, Remy can' do dis..."

"Yeah, y' can. We can go back and it'll all be okay again."

He wagged a finger, as if she was an adolescent who didn't understand that no was no. "No, Bella. We can'."

"Why not?" she wailed.

"Cause..." He faltered for a moment. "Remy doesn't love y'. He loves Rogue."

"Y' can' love her, Remy. Y' can." She raised her hand to slap him, but she stopped herself and pointed her finger in his face. "If y' leave m' again, I won't be able t' live. I swear, I'll send de Assassins after y', t' get y'. I'll make up a crime if I have t'. As long as y' in New Orleans, they'll hunt y' down like a dog and bring y' back t' m' by force. I've got power, Remy, power dat y' or no one else has ever seen. Dey won't refuse m'. Are y' willin' t' take dat chance, m' love?"

"Oui."

She gathered her belongings and stomped out from the mansion, yelling for him to remember her threats.

The door slammed shut and Remy immediately ran upstairs and began packing. He needed to get of there. Now.

- Short chapter, I know, but I couldn't start what I was going to say right here. It just wouldn't sound right at the end of this chapter. On another matter, I don't own Rogue's quote to Remy from the comics---"Ya only honest...". That one. So, did you guys like it? Maybe, maybe not? Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for correcting my error about the nine legs, **psycho88**. Please review. This is the largest amount of reviews I've ever received---300! Whoa. And it's all thanks to you guys. Thank you to:

**UK All The Way  
****Heartsyhawk  
****Riderazzo  
****Lauren or bbysail28  
****Allimba  
****Blacknight369  
****crazedkat3  
****Rogue14  
****Chica De Los Ojos Café  
****Ishandahalf  
****Aya Yuy P.SII  
****bant  
****psycho88**

And to my first reviewer for last chapter... **Sweety8587**

- Thanks so much! xmengirlzrule signing out. -


	21. Valentine

I do not own X-Men: Evolution and/or Marvel in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue, for it will inevitably just be a waste of time and money in trying to find a suitable legal representative. Thank you.

**Valentine**

"Would you like anything, sir?... Sir?"

Remy, unfocused and inattentive, two attributes absent in a thief like himself, was startled and slightly jumped from his seat when a gentle hand brushed up against the skin on his arm. He looked up from the magazine he was unknowingly staring at and sadly smiled up at the young woman attending to and serving first class on the airplane leaving Louisiana and heading into New York. He put down the uninteresting article and clasped his hands, sighing dismally. "No t'anks, chérie," he said, dejectedly.

She squatted down and with one hand, stroked his hand sympathetically, while the other held her skirt down. "Are you alright, sir?" Her face displayed confusion, and her features scrunched up as she studied his movements and the lack of emotion on his face.

"Jus' saddened, petite," he replied, sliding his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose. "But, let Remy ask y' somethin'. A pretty femme like y' must have a boyfriend. Remy t'inks right, he guesses?"

The girl, the name on her tag reading Lily, nodded her head. "Yes."

"Well, Remy jus' had a fight wit' his wife and..."

"Say no more," the attendant said, cutting him off impatiently. "What you need to do is show your undying love and passion for her, and that you're sorry for the mistake you undoubtedly made. Get sentimental... us girls love that kind of stuff." She grinned and absently wound a lock of black hair around her pinky finger. "Buy a bouquet of flowers---red and pink roses. The colors stand for love, respect, gentility, and trust. If she's as smart as I assume, she'll know what you really mean. Throw in a box of chocolates, preferably in a heart shaped box. And a card, of course; with a little love poem inside. Something simple, yet affectionate." She sighed. "I wish my boyfriend would do that for me. But no... he had to go off on that stupid business trip with that co-worker of his... the tease." She looked to Remy. "I'm sorry. I get carried away sometimes..."

"Dat's okay, petite."

"Anyways," she continued, "have someone deliver it to her. Like one of those singing telegram delivery guys you see in those old romance movies. I can guarantee she'll die. Not literally, of course."

Remy nodded his head in appreciation. "Remy knows what y' mean, chérie. And t'anks. Y' really know how t' brighten dis Cajun's day..."

---------------------------------

As soon as she entered through the Institute's front door, Rogue stomped up to her room and slammed the door shut, refusing to talk to anyone or have any company. Everyone would just think she was having another one of her mood swings. 'Which is exactly what Ah want them ta think,' she thought. 'Then Ah don't have ta explain anythin' anymore.'

She flopped on top of her bed, on her stomach, and quickly changed positions, as laying on a giant, extended belly wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling. Rogue twiddled her thumbs as she thought about all that happened in just the past week.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Instead of waiting to be admitted in, which wouldn't have happened anyway, Kitty phased herself through. "Hi Rogue. How was the trip?"

Rogue shook her head. "Ah don't wanna talk 'bout it."

"Why not?"

'This girl just doesn't get it.' But she gave in and told all there was to tell about her weekend in the pits of the netherworld or Hades. She told about the flaming and heartfelt kiss the two had shared, about the horrifying betrayal, about the battle of words...

Kitty wrapped her arms around her best friend and consoled her. "He actually, like, called you that?" she asked.

Rogue nodded. "And ta think... Ah was willin' ta give up mah heart ta him..."

"It's okay, Rogue. There's, like, way more fish in the sea."

She shook her head again, this time with fervor. "No, Kitty. Ya don't understand." She gulped. "Ah was in love with him. Ah loved him. His touch gave meh the shivers. His voice was so reassuring---soothing. He could make meh melt in mah shoes. Ya saw the way Ah acted around him. Ah've never felt that way around a guy before... not even Cody. But all this time, Ah think... Ah think Ah was afraid ta admit it, because Ah knew Ah would end up with mah heart broken." She buried her head in her pillow. "It's all over now. And Ah don't think Ah'll ever be the same."

---------------------------------

"Hey Remy! Oy been missin' you. Piotr's no fun, and that tape of Mags diein' is gettin' a bit boring. Where 'ave you been?" John plopped down, next to Remy on the couch.

"Remy's been... out."

"Gettin' somethin' for Rogue, Oy see."

"John?"

"Yeah, mate."

"Y' wouldn't happen t' sing and dance, would y'?"

---------------------------------

'What a sucky Valentines Day. Everyone's so... happy. And Ah'm sittin' here, sulking.'

Rogue turned her attention towards the glass door leading out to her balcony, her head whipping around. She could've sworn she heard someone knocking and yelling her name. She got up and slowly walked over, unlocking the door, cautious. Rogue pulled the curtains away and was taken aback, surprised to see St. John wearing a mailman's uniform and a small cap atop his gelled hair.

She opened the door. "What do ya want? Ah'm not really in the mood for jokes."

He pulled out a harmonica and made a buzzing sound before opening his mouth and singing.

"I'll travel 'round the seven seas for you  
It's written in the melody I adore you  
I wrote my love a symphony  
To show you there's nothing I won't do  
Baby, I'll walk around  
The China Wall for you  
If there's a way  
I'll do it all for you  
Anything you want me to;  
You know I would do..."

From behind his back, John pulled out a bunch of roses, chocolates, and a small card with a little angel on the outside.

She opened the card and read it:

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimmed;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimmed;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;  
Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st:  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.  
... Rogue, please come back to Remy.

"He wants me back, doesn't he?" she asked.

John nodded his head.

She shoved everything back in his hands and pushed him out of her room, back into the cold. "Tell him Ah meant what Ah said and for him ta leave the fat cow alone." She closed the door and pulled the curtains back together, letting the darkness devour her whole being.

Right where she was standing, she collapsed to the floor and sobbed, letting the tears flow freely. It was at these times that she wished for a mother---a real mother---someone who would tell her what she should do and comfort her whenever she felt this way.

Rogue fingered the old piece of parchment that Remy had written his address on. It still smelled of his fragrant cologne. It brought memories back---ones of him. 'He doesn't really love meh... does he?'

- Hope all ya'll liked this chapter. I don't own Babyface's song "Seven Seas" or Shakespeare's poem. Thank you. Hmm. What else? Oh, yeah. To **Ms.Rogue LeBeau**: Rogue is 27 weeks pregnant. Almost there! Yippee. And to **Shadow Rose 950**: The name of the baby girl is Jaimie. It was in there, but not very clear. Sorry. Thanks to all my reviewers...

**Quing  
****Shadow Rose 950  
****Allimba  
****Mira Hopesbane  
****Riderazzo  
****NaijaStrawberrie  
****Rogue14  
****fann/a  
****Stardust-Memory  
****bant  
****Ms.Rogue LeBeau  
****fudgebrowne  
****ali-cat333  
****UK All The Way  
****romy-4-eva  
****Chica De Los Ojos Cafe  
****fudje  
****Sweety8587  
****psycho88  
****heartsyhawk  
****ishandahalf  
****Blacknight369  
****Aro  
****bbysail28  
****Idypebsaby**

- So many of you. You're all such an inspiration. I think this is the largest amount of reviews for one chapter I've ever gotten. Thanks guys. Hope I answered some of your questions. And to people who are wondering if Rogue and Remy will get back together... cross (X) your fingers. Bye. xmengirlzrule -


	22. Shower

I do not own X-Men: Evolution and/or Marvel in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue, for it will inevitably just be a waste of time and money in trying to find a suitable legal representative. Thank you.

**Shower**

"Like, wake up, already!"

Rogue, groaning vociferously, as her rare, precious sleep had just been rudely disturbed, lifted her head off her comfy, feather pillow and averted her eyes to the unset alarm clock sitting on her nightstand. Unfortunately, and to her displeasure, it was only one o'clock in the afternoon... on a Saturday! Had she gotten any sleep the night before, she would've been okay. But being a tired, pissy teenager, and the added fact that she was pregnant and prone to frequent mood swings wasn't making her any more understanding of anything lately. She rolled around in bed, trapped in her sheets, and fell over the edge and onto the floor, ending up staring upwards at a perky Kitty, already dressed in her usual attire of capri pants and a pink sweater. Rogue's eyes burned. 'The colors,' she thought as she rubbed her squinting green orbs, '... too bright.'

"Kitty," she said, trying to resist the urge to yell and scream and kick and tear her good friend's head right off her shoulders. "Get outta mah room and let meh sleep! It's the weekend for cripes sake! Can't a gal get some peace and quiet?" 'Uh... Ah swear, she's so obnoxious, sometimes.'

The valley girl giggled behind her hands. "Like, come on, Rogue," she said, gently prodding her with the tip of her shoe. "Don't be such a party pooper... oops." She quickly re-covered her mouth.

"What do ya mean by 'oops'?" Rogue asked, sitting up and stretching.

"Umm, nothing. Just hurry up and get dressed. I'll be downstairs... waiting. Yeah. Bye!"

Katherine hurried out the door, leaving behind an utterly confused Goth, still sprawled out on the floor, to fend for herself and figure out what was going on and what Kitty was trying to hide from her. 'Ah wonder... Oh well,' she thought with a shrug and got up on her feet, heading into the bathroom, believing all her ideas to be crazy and paranoid. Once inside, Rogue locked the two doors on either side of the lavatory to ensure her privacy, and turned on the water for a quick shower. She stepped in, but not before making sure that the mat on the floor of the tub was securely in place. She quickly shampooed her hair and soaped up her body until she was a bubbly mess, rinse, and toweled off. A few drops of water splattered as they hit the floor. She blow-dried her hair and stepped off the cold tiles and onto warm carpet that felt so good between her toes.

A quick peek at the weather---brisk and cloudy, it was---was the deciding factor on her outfit: a green, long sleeved shirt that fanned out after cupping around her breasts, and a pair of denim low-rise, bootcut jeans. She walked over to her full-length mirror and studied herself. She certainly had grown in the past few months. 'Ah used ta be a C-cup...' she thought dejectedly, sucking in her stomach. 'Ah need ta get back in shape. Maybe Ah could sneak down inta the Danger Room...'

Taking a few more minutes to observe her body which she described as "falling apart", completing her look, makeup and all, and muttering about all the things wrong with her, Rogue then made her way downstairs and was shocked at the eerie emptiness of the building. The kitchen was deserted, a miracle, mind you, as was the dining room, and the sitting room. 'Where could everyone be?' Her last guess would be the living room, the most formal room in the mansion---usually, though, people didn't wander that far into the Institute, for fear they'd break something extremely important and be seriously reprimanded.

The room was dark. 'Now ta think of it, everythin' was dark. Was there a sudden power outage?' With her hands, she searched the wall for the light switch and flipped it into its upright position.

"SURPRISE!"

She jumped and fell backwards, shocked, only to be caught in Logan's outstretched arms, waiting for her. "Now, Stripes," he said teasingly, "no need to be afraid. It was only a bit of darkness. And you got the Big Bad Wolverine to protect you." He growled. "No worries."

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Logan. And Ah wasn't scared, thank ya very much," she said, detaching herself from the big, burly Canadian and walked into the room where all her teammates and teachers stood, smirking at and amused with Rogue's unexpected reaction. "Ya guys really had meh fooled." She noticed the pointy hats atop everyone's head. "So, what's the occasion? It's not mah birthday..."

"It's your baby shower," Jean supplied happily. "Kitty did most of the work... planning everything out and decorating and stuff."

Rogue smiled and hugged the sophomore who had done so much for her over the months. "Thanks Kit. Ya the best friend a gal could ever have."

"I know. Like, what would you do without me?"

"So," Kurt started, bouncing up and down with excitement, as if he were an energetic, hyperactive four-year-old child again. "Let's get the party started!" He pulled a video camera from behind his back and started filming, his mouth widening with every passing second of film he wasted. His fangs glinted in the light. "I'm going to catch every minute on tape. Smile, mein schwester!"

"Do ya have a death wish?" Rogue asked, raising a fist.

"First, a game..." Kitty said, ignoring the two bickering siblings and grabbing her notebook where all her plans for the baby shower were written down. "This one's, like, for the guys, since all us girls were already born with that maternal intuition... Wrap the Baby!"

The guys sat down in a row, some of their girlfriends standing behind them, whispering secrets that would ensure them success in the competition ahead, and others cheering them on and secretly laughing behind their backs. Storm, holding a red flag, raised her arm and brought it down with a yell, "Go!"

Each man began to dress a life-sized baby doll, one of those you might buy for your daughter or younger sister---not anatomically correct. Starting with a cloth diaper, the men would put an onesie on the youngster, and lastly, swaddle it in a blanket. Most of them were still stuck at the first stage, hopelessly trying to figure out how to pin the sides of a diaper together. The girls hooted and snorted at their pitiful and worthless attempts. Sam was in the lead, and not far behind, Scott and Bobby in tow, all three boys having been raised with at least one other sibling and being somewhat able. Jamie was dead last, looking totally cute, confused, and lost, as Rahne said. He was the youngest out of all the competitors and very inexperienced. Samuel quickly snapped the snaps of the onesie together and wrapped the baby in the blanket before raising it in the air and proclaiming victory, not even noticing the baby's poor, plastic head fall off and roll across the ground.

Kurt teleported around the room, recording the thrilling events from all different kinds of angles. The smell of brimstone filled the air as he continued moving around and experimenting.

"Next game... Baby Food Taste Testing!"

Everyone sat down at the coffee table and was handed a small, palm-size jar, in it, a specific baby food that they would have to guess the name of once sampled. All the labels were torn off and replaced with numbers corresponding to those on the pamphlet handed out, where they should write their guesses.

Amara hesitantly stuck her finger, unknowingly, in a jar of mashed peas, and slowly moved it into her mouth, touching it to her sensitive taste buds. Her stomach churned. She immediately gagged, the food spilling out from the sides of her mouth. "Eeew. What is this crap? This is not gourmet! This food is not princess edible!" Many more of the teenagers made disgusted faces as they swallowed or threw up the mushy, mashed food, vowing never, ever, to feed their children that.

Kurt took a break from his rewarding role as filmmaker and tasted the food everyone complained so much about, surprised to find it wasn't half bad. "Hey!" he shouted, slurping a jar down. "It's not that bad."

Everyone stared in disbelief as he devoured and digested every bottle of food, identifying each and every one as he went along---correctly. "Sweet potatoes... Peas... Carrots... Apples..."

"Okay," Kitty said, trying to force the upward surge of vomit in her throat back down. "I think we, like, know who won. Let's just, like, get to the next game before I get sicker!" She flipped a page of her notes. "... Pin the Diaper on the Baby! Let's let the, like, Mommy go first this time!"

"Don't call meh that."

A giant poster hung up on the wall, a blown up picture of a baby hand drawn on it. Rogue was blindfolded and handed a diaper with a pin to attach to the board. She was turned around---spun---until she was dizzy and let loose. Little did she know, she was being pranked. A gag joke was being played on her.

As quiet as a mouse, Bobby walked in with a small squirt gun in his hands. He came up from behind Rogue and squirted her until the tank was empty.

"Aaah!" She ripped off the blindfold and glared. "Who did it?"

"And that," Robert said, smiling evilly, "is to prepare you for all the surprises you are bound to experience when dealing with little boys and diapers!"

"Bobby Drake... Ah'm gonna kill ya!" She chased after him, not noticing all her craziness was being caught on tape and could be later used for blackmail by her 'loving' brother. "Ya come back here!" she yelled. "Ah swear, ya dead meat, Drake! As melted as a popsicle left out on the sidewalk!"

---------------------------------

"Open the presents now!"

"Yeah!"

Rogue, all dried off after being pried off Bobby and dragged away before she could do any permanent damage to the boy, sat down in one of the arm chairs sitting around, the towel wrapped around her shoulders, drops of water still falling from the brown, auburnish locks of hair growing from her scalp. She was suddenly bombarded with numerous amounts of gifts wrapped in baby themed paper that seemed to appear from nowhere. She picked one up, off of the ground, and carefully opened it, lest she ruin something someone paid so much for. The ripped wrapping paper fell off and revealed the present to be a baby bathtub full of sweet smelling shampoos and soaps. "Let meh guess," Rogue said, putting a finger to her chin, pretending to think. "Hmm, Amara."

"Uh-huh," the Nova Roman princess admitted. "Do you like it?"

"Ah do. Thanks Amara."

"Here," Jean said, handing Rogue a medium size package wrapped in lady bug paper. "This one's from Scott and me."

Rogue tore the paper off and smiled. 'Maybe she's not as bad as Ah used ta think she was...' She lifted up a transparent plastic box containing a cap for the baby's head, a pair of baby booties, and matching washcloths. There were two more sets in the box, all personalized with her babies' names: Jaimie, Aubin, and Chandler, embroidered in blue and pink thread on matching material a tad darker. All the colors coordinated with the babies' sexes and the names just made it all the easier to decipher whose was whose.

"Thanks, ya guys."

"No problem. It was fun... shopping for a baby." A dreamy look overcame Jean's face.

"Or three," someone added.

Rogue went through all the presents, thanking everyone along the way. In total, she had received tons of baby clothes---not to mention those Logan had already bought her with the furnishing of the nursery across the hall from her bedroom. There were also blankets and linens for the cribs, a triplet stroller, a carrier, a baby swing, and baby monitors.

"This one came in the mail. No sender."

She held the package in shaking, sweaty hands. 'It's him. Why does he keep botherin' meh? What should Ah do? Should Ah open it?' Rogue broke the seal and opened the box, puzzled to see a bunch of children's books. She picked one up and gasped, decoding the secret message he had sent her. 'The books' names----Hop on Pop... Snuggle Puppy: A Little Love Song... No Matter What... A A, You're Adorable. He wants ta be a part of the kids' lives. He's saying he loves meh, no matter what. And that Ah'm beautiful... Maybe Ah should give him another chance.'

She didn't linger on the thought. She would think later, when she was alone, in the sanctity of her room. She couldn't---wouldn't---let anyone see her cry.

Professor Xavier's donation was last, and for some odd reason unbeknownst only to Rogue, he insisted she come outside with him.

She followed after him, as did everyone else, and stopped dead in her tracks, her jaw dropping in awe as she laid eyes on a small passenger van, black with an emerald green base, parked in the driveway. "This, Rogue," he said, making dramatic movements with his upper body, "is your new car. It is what you wanted, am I correct?"

Rogue turned to face the Professor and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank ya, Professor. It's exactly what Ah wanted. This is the greatest, and so are ya. But... wasn't it expensive?" she asked, concerned about the amount of money he had spent on her.

"Don't worry about it. I am a millionaire, after all. And I know for a fact that you'll be needing it more than you think." He pointed to his balding head and winked. Her eyes sparkled and searched the car, and he could tell she was eager and itching to take a closer look. He gave her a little push in its direction. "Go ahead," the old man said gently, smiling. "It won't bite. I promise you."

She stepped up to the car and cautiously opened the driver's door, not wanting to get one scratch on it, and slid into the seat. Rogue placed her palm on the leather under her bum and treasured the warm, smooth feeling underneath her freezing fingertips. The keys were already in the ignition slot. She turned them, just slightly, and grinned from ear to ear when she heard the motor start up. She craned her neck to look behind her and was even more pleasantly surprised to see three infant car seats already there, provided for her.

And just as she was going to shout another word of thanks, Rogue felt a weird, uncomfortable, tightening feeling in her abdomen. She doubled over in pain and took deep, even breaths. Was this a contraction? 'That's not right... Ah'm only twenty-nine weeks. Isn't it too early? It's too early. Save mah babies...'

"Mistuh McCoy!"

- So, how was the chappie? Personally, I didn't think much of it, but that's usually the case with everything I write. "shrugs" Anyways, overall, are you guys satisfied with this fic? Good grammar, nicely written (most of the time)? Please tell me, for I only want to make you happy and entertained. Constructive criticism is welcome. So, is Rogue in labor? Will the babies live to see another day if so? And where is Remy? With the relationship remain it its current devastated state? Continue keeping your fingers crossed. "he he" On another note, I got those games off of a site on Google (which I do not own). In case you were wondering, the site is **www dot babyshowerscentral dot com slash agames dot shtml**. I do not own the names of the books earlier mentioned in the fic, either, by the way. See you guys later! I won't be updating Saturday, since I'm going bowling! Sorry. xmengirlzrule outie.


	23. Sentiment

I do not own X-Men: Evolution and/or Marvel in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue, for it will inevitably just be a waste of time and money in trying to find a suitable legal representative. Thank you.

**Sentiment**

Mr. McCoy, extremely relieved, smiled broadly and relaxed his hunched shoulders. He pulled down Rogue's hospital gown and grabbed his clipboard, scribbling down a few notes on her medical chart. He patted her hand, saying, "Well, my dear, I am happy to say that those contractions of yours are nothing serious... You have not dilated, nor are you effaced. The babies are looking quite well. Everything is as it should be." Beast sat down on the wheeling stool beside her cot and began taking her blood pressure.

Rogue sat up, ripping off the cuff that was cutting off her circulation. "Wait." She scrunched up her face, a thing she did often when she was deep in thought or confused. "What do ya mean?" she asked. "Then what's happenin'?"

"They were only Braxton Hicks contractions... fake contractions, if you will. Now, please..." He picked the cuff off the ground and wrapped it back around her arm.

She winced at the pressure on her limb.

"But," he continued, hesitant of the subject he was approaching and about to discuss with her, especially with her in a nonsensical mind as of late. "I think we should place you on modified, monitored bed rest. All of your activity and the added fact that you are carrying three fetuses just makes you more of a risk for pre-term labor."

The words slipped off her tongue, venomous. "No."

"Rogue," he said, wagging a finger at her. "Let's think about this for a moment, shall we? You should really consider this. With your condition and-"

"No, Mistuh McCoy." Her voice was firm and unwavering. She rose from the bed and put on her normal, civilian clothing. "Ah'm already a vegetating couch potato as it is. Ah don't want ta be anymore of one." She slipped her socks and shoes on, the warmth returning to her freezing toes. Rogue turned and picked up her car keys from the end table. "Ah know where ya comin' from... Ya only want what's best for me, but Ah can't. Ah mean, what 'bout school? What'll ah do? Be bored outta mah skull lahke Jamie-not bein' able ta be free?" She shook her head. "Ah appreciate ya concern, but Ah'm an adult. And Ah know this sounds immature, but frankly, ya can't make meh... And Ah'm not gonna."

"These are your babies," he agreed, his expression sorrowful. "And it is your body, of course. But as your physician and mentor, I strongly recommend it, Rogue. The chances-"

She interrupted again. "The chances are low, Ah know. But Ah've done mah research. Ah've never read more books in mah life, just to prepare mahself for the moments ahead. Some women are just fahne and never had ta go on bedrest." She made her way towards the door, her bag slung over her shoulder, and turned to face him. "And Ah'm a healthy, eighteen-year-old who believes she's one of those women who'll make it. Ah know ya're worried and everythin', but Ah promise ya, Ah'll be careful."

"Yes, but..."

"But nothin'. Now, excuse meh. Ah've got school tamorrow."

-

Mr. Jenkins, the new art teacher at Bayville High, stood in front of the class, explaining their new project. "Your assignment," he started, "is to create a portrait. In layman's terms, that means I want you to draw a pretty picture-like the ones on Mommy's refrigerator, okay?... People, people, it can be of anything; of yourself, a friend, a significant other, a tree, or even your imaginary friend from the second grade! I want to see life through your own eyes-get to know the real you! The beauty, the horror, the ugliness in yourself or others! I want to see your insides-your soul, your feelings-put into this picture!

"What an eccentric," Rogue mumbled, doodling in her notebook.

"You only get one piece of paper since the school district is cutting back on expenses this year. Make sure to do a rough draft first so you don't waste!" He circled the room, passing out the 11"x8" paper to all the students. "Now, no profanity, people. I want to see your ideas, not your hormone raging minds! This will be due Friday, as soon as you walk into class!"

The bell rang. Kids slung their backpacks on and headed out the door and into the heavy hallway traffic.

Rogue was knocked between students, dragged along in the horde of hungry teens cramming themselves into the undersized cafeteria. She finally made it to her usual lunch table and opened up a plain, brown paper bag. Ever since her anemia attack, Beast had made it his responsibility to make her lunches, packing foods that would give her the proper nutrition she needed. Today's meal consisted of hardboiled eggs, slices of turkey lunch meat, toasted bagels, and a can of mango juice.

She was just about to take a bite of the bagel smeared in cream cheese when a crumpled ball of paper flew across the lunchroom and landed in her hair. She reached up and picked out the penetrating piece of parchment and opened it. She bit her lip, as the inside was covered in giant, cut out letters from magazines and such, reading: SaVe HuMAn KInD! MUties haVInG BABies! MOre OF theIr KINd, LESs of OUrS! SavE huMAN KinD. Underneath that was a small "P.S." message. It said: We'll find you. Your spawn will never be safe.

Rogue ripped it into shreds, letting the bits fall to the floor and float out the door with the mighty gusts of wind.

She couldn't take it anymore... the receiving hate mail daily, being a human dartboard for verbal attacks like this, a gossip priority-"the no-touchie girl who's preggers." The southerner dropped her food into the trash and darted down the deserted hallways and into the bathroom where she locked herself in a stall. She lowered the toilet lid and sat down, grabbing her notebook and beginning to let all her feelings out on the paper.

When lunch was finally over and she heard the footsteps of others coming towards her, she flushed the toilet, just incase some one was coming in, and took a look at her artwork. She was pleasantly pleased.

- I left it there because I can't think of anymore to write without it becoming worse! Ai, I have major writer's block-the reason for why I didn't update in so long! Also, my computer kept crashing which was extremely irritating. I am so sorry. Don't shoot the author (or is that the messenger?)! Anyways, hoped ya guys liked it. It was kind of a filler chapter, but I tried to make it interesting. Sorry if I let you down. So, Rogue is not having the babies... yet. :D And Remy? Well, he'll come into play soon. You can choose what she drew. I can't really think of anything, so I'll let that be your choice. And, before I forget, I want to thank all of you who inspired me and told me to get to writing! Thanks, and please review! xmengirlzrule -


	24. Pain

I do not own X-Men: Evolution and/or Marvel in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue, for it will inevitably just be a waste of time and money in trying to find a suitable legal representative. Thank you.

**Pain**

Rogue sat cross-legged on the turf's uncomfortable metal bleachers, watching the track and field events being played by her fellow classmates. Coach Wilson had benched her, as usual, because of her high-risk potential. But frankly, she could care less whether or not she got out there and exercised with the rest of them. Instead, she used the extra time to catch up on homework or work on her new pastime: drawing. She studied the players' every movement, scrutinizing them, looking out for something remotely interesting, hoping her newly discovered muse would be inspired. Ever since last Tuesday, Mr. Jenkins' first day at BHS, she had been feeling slight renewed, less tired - something was different inside of her.

And she knew exactly what it was, what was so unusual. All those emotions that had built themselves up over the years had broken through her dam. She had stored and locked them away in an impenetrable steel safe. And in an instant, it had been picked open and now, they were flooding to the surface. Those feelings somehow found their way to her nimble fingers, those fingers to a pencil, and that miniscule piece of led so strong to paper. And although Rogue was very skilled at it, every sketch was strangely empty, lacking a very important portion. Like a puzzle, if one piece was missing, the rest looked distorted and misshapen. It was yet to be finished.

She looked to her drawing and frowned, despaired. In the picture, three toddlers - their faces hidden - sat around in a bathtub, splashing in the foamy water. Rogue had drawn herself sitting on the edge, totally soaked and laughing. But there was this giant, empty space in the corner of the page that just annoyed the crap out of her. What was missing?

Her eyes wandered to her distended stomach, and she was immediately granted the answer: 'Remy'. Remy LeBeau, her husband, her children's father. She realized that she missed him... that pestering Swamp Rat.

Time to ponder the thought was out of the question, as Randle Wilson had different plans for her. "Rogue!" he bellowed, his loud, booming voice right in her ear. "Since you're just sitting there, why don't you do something useful and get the towels from the boy's locker room." He turned around, his back to her now. He blew his whistle. "Now! Pronto!"

She mumbled some insulting words under her breath and began crossing the field. From the time it took to get from the bleachers to the gym, which was a minute at the most, Rogue had counted hundreds of blunted arrows flying in her direction. Luckily, she dodged them all. In addition to almost being stabbed, she had tripped over thousands of feet, and was pelted with tons of tennis balls seemingly coming out of nowhere. 'Ah've definitely had mah workout for the day.'

In the boy's locker room, she located the towel bin and began rolling out. She soon fell instep with the rhythmic squeaking of the wheels. But that steady beat broke. She froze in place as a warm fluid slowly trickled down her thigh. 'That's strange. Ah didn't know Ah had ta go ta the bathroom. And it doesn't really smell lahke pee. Ah'll ask Mistuh McCoy later...' She left the giant bin where it was and headed into the girl's locker room, hurriedly changing her undergarments before rushing back to join up with the rest of the class.

Coach met her in the middle of the field, his fists hanging at his sides, tightly clenched. He raised an eyebrow. "There you are, Rogue. Sure took you a long time, didn't it? I swear, if I hear anything about you disrupting other classes, I'll have your hide. Where were you? What took so long?" he asked sternly.

"Sorry Coach," she said. "I just had an accident and had to..." She trailed off and grabbed the tightening muscles of her stomach. Rogue moved her hands down to her pelvis, as she felt a strange pressure there, as if something was trying to push itself down. Slowly, she inhaled and exhaled, controlling her breathing just as Mr. McCoy had taught her. With one hand on her abdomen and the other on her suddenly achy back, she walked over to the benches and lowered herself. She moaned as a menstrual-like cramp hit her.

Her classmates and Coach surrounded her, suddenly worried for her well-being. All prejudice and bias was thrown aside. Wilson pulled out his stopwatch, and when Rogue would signal, he started timing.

"Thirty-three seconds in duration. Five minutes apart."

"Forty-seven seconds in duration. Five minutes apart."

"Sixty-two seconds in duration. Three minutes apart," he announced.

'Great. Just dandy,' she thought. Rogue steadied herself by grabbing onto the handrails. She tried to stand up, but in a split-second, she was hit with another contraction that forced her to drop down to her knees in agony. She cried aloud, as the pain was great, and clutched at her sides. 'Lord,' she silently prayed, 'Ah'm sorry for teasing all those pregnant women who were screaming bloody murder durin' delivery. If this is punishment, just take meh now!'

A pair of fuzzy arms wrapped themselves around her middle. In the blink of an eye, she had been teleported to the high school's parking lot. Her head spun and the atrocious smell of brimstone filled her lungs, suffocating her, causing her to retch. When the gas was finally cleared away, she found herself laid out on the backseat of her van. Her younger brother sat next to her and Shadowcat at the wheel. Kurt buckled her seatbelt before doing his own. "Hang onto something, mein schwester. Vis is going to ve a vumpy ride..." he warned.

Kitty turned the keys in the ignition and peeled out of the parking lot, wheeling into the bumper-to-bumper traffic of Bayville, New York. They soon discovered themselves to be on the highway heading to the Institute, enclosed by thousands of other cars and taxis that were only budging about ten miles per hour. She slammed her hand down on the horn and shoved - phased - her head through the window, yelling "Hey! I, like, got a lady who's having a baby in the backseat! Like, move out of the way!" at the top of her lungs.

"Guys," Rogue breathed. "Ah don't think Ah'm gonna make IT!" Another contraction set in, the strongest so far. She grabbed Kurt by the collar of his shirt and screamed.

Kurt patted and rubbed her back in circles. "In, out. In, out," he instructed, helping her through the breathing.

"OUT!"

Once the contraction was over and done with, Rogue commanded that Kitty give Nightcrawler her cell phone. "Call Remy for meh," she said weakly, doubling over in pain. The contractions were coming closer together, the pain worsening with each and every one. "T-tell him ta hurry over ta the Institute."

Her brother dialed the number she gave him. "He visn't answering, Rogue."

"Call him again."

He called the number again, and to his surprise, Remy picked up. "Bonjour," he yawned through the shaky, static filled connection. "Dis is Remy LeBeau. If dis be a bonne fille, we can change dat mighty quick. And if dis be de electric company, Remy already sent in de money..."

Rogue roughly wrestled the phone from Kurt. "Remy," she said softly.

"Chère?" he asked, incredulously.

"Get ya fanny up ta the Xavier Institute! Ah'm in labor!"

-

The instructors met up with the three students in the Institute's driveway. A wheelchair sat at their side, waiting for Rogue to warm its seat. The Beast and Wolverine gently handled Rogue, helping her out of the car and into the mobile chair.

She looked to the left and saw Professor Xavier smiling at her.

"Ah never knew what it was lahke... ta look up at somebody from down here," she said quietly.

He just continued smiling and patted her hand.

-

"Where do you think you're going?"

Remy had only just stepped in through the Institute's threshold, and already, he was being greeted with hostility and confrontation. He strode up to Cyclops and ripped off his sunglasses, revealing looming, devilish pupils that sparked angrily. "Remy's goin' t' see his wife, homme. Y' got a problem wit' dat, Shady?" He pulled a deck of cards from the pocket of his trench coat, charging one. The exterior glowed a weird shade of purple. The edges burnt up and began falling to the ground, turning to small pieces of ash. "'Cause we can go at it right now..."

"Scott!" Jean called. "Don't do anything brash." She put a hand on his bicep, caressing his skin as she calmed him telepathically. She then gestured for Gambit to follow her down to the infirmary.

Remy followed the redhead into the medical center, surprised to see Logan standing in the middle of the bare room, claws sheathed. Instead, the Canadian stepped up and handed him a turquoise robe that tied in the back and a matching cap. Jean was left behind, and the two men made their way to the room where Rogue was being retained. It was silent. But just before they entered, Logan grabbed Remy by the sleeve and pushed him up against the wall. "No funny business, Gumbo. That girl in there... she's like a daughter to me. You've already hurt her once. Don't do it again. If you do, nobody, not even Apocalypse, will be able to stop me from gutting you," he growled.

"O' course, Monsieur Logan. O' course."

Logan pushed open the double doors that led into a medium-size, sterile, whitewashed room. The coloring -or lack thereof - took a moment to get used to, but eventually, Remy did adjust and regained his sight. His eyes unglazed and he saw his missus lying down on a cot, breathing through a painful contraction.

She turned her head to the side and smiled. "Remy."

"Chère." He held her hands in his own, holding them against his chest, promising that he would never leave her again, and coaching her through.

When the pain finally letup, Beast came over to announce the results of her internal vaginal exam. He looked over his paperwork, saying, "You are totally effaced and completely dilated. Babies A, B, and C are all in vertex or cephalic presentations, anterior positions. Baby A has crowned." He paused. "The next piece of information I have for you," he said hesitantly, "is quite amazing, actually. I have seen miracles time and time again, being a doctor and all, but nothing ever this astounding... It seems that the babies are immune to your powers, Rogue."

She didn't have time to embrace the idea, as another contraction hit full on.

"Can't you give her somethin'?" Remy asked, concerned. "Somethin' t' ease her pain?"

"It's too late."

Rogue looked to Remy, her eyes glossy. "Ah can't do this. Ah can't," she cried, going into hysterics.

Gambit wiped her tears away. "Oui, y' can, chère. Remy has faith in y'. Y' can do dis. Y're strong an' healthy. Y'll get t'rough dis." She avoided looking at him. Nervously, she wrung and twisted her fingers, becoming more and panicked. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him, making it so that she could look anywhere else but straight. "I promise y', chère."

"No. Ah can't!"

"Oui."

"No!"

"Oui!"

"Okay, you two." Beast laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder, continuing with his instruction. "Now Rogue, when you feel the next contraction coming or see the line on the monitor peak, I want you to hold your breath and push for as long as you can, or until I say stop. Can you do that?"

She shook her head. "Ah can't!"

"Oui. Y' can chère!"

"Push!"

Rogue braced herself on the bed, clutching the sheets, and began pushing. But as the head was slipping through, she felt a burning sensation around the hole. The pain was too hard to bear. She cried out and grabbed onto Remy, screaming, "Ah can't!" She started to suck the baby back in.

"No!" Hank yelled. "Wrong way!"

Kurt teleported into the room, his tail wrapped around his video camera. On all fours, he leapt over to the foot of the bed his sister laid on and began documenting the babies' births. "Come on, klein ein (little one). Don't you vant to say hi to your Uncle Kurt and his camera?"

"Ah swear, Kurt, if ya don't get outta here with that thang, Ah'm gonna kill ya!"

"Push!"

"Aaah!"

The head popped out, and in three more pushes, so did the rest of the infant's body. "It's a boy!" Hank yelled, handing it Ororo. She quickly wiped it down and cleaned out its mouth and diapered it. She placed him in his own incubator.

Remy wiped Rogue's forehead with a cool washcloth and encouraged her. "Y' doin' fine, Rogue."

"Mah name isn't Rogue," she whispered into his ear. "Mah name's Marie."

He smiled. "Marie."

"Ah've never told anyone before. Anyone but you."

"Remy figured, chérie."

In about ten more minutes, Baby B was born. "And it's a boy!"

Rogue leaned back on her pillow and rested for a moment. "Ah didn't actually think ya were gonna come..." she told him breathily. "Not after the way Ah treated ya. Ya really do care 'bout meh."

"Chère?" he asked. "Don' y' know by now?" He chuckled. "Remy can' live wit'out y'! He loves y'."

"Vhat love! Vhat passion! And to think I caught it all von camera!"

"Ah'm gonna kill ya, Kurt! Oooh..."

The last baby was the most difficult to deliver. Rogue screamed and had to be held down. She struggled to get away from Logan's grasp. "Get it out! Get it out!" The bed began to rattle and shake as she wriggled violently and arched her back. "Get it out!"

Slowly, but surely, the baby was pushed out. Rogue fell back in a daze. "Doc?" she asked.

"She's not breathing."

- So, Remy's back. They love each other. Love is in the air. Blah blah blah. But Baby C - Jaimie - isn't breathing. Will she be okay? Will she survive? You'll find out next time. Sorry to leave ya'll with a cliff, but I'm done for the day. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! You guys are great! I love ya'll so much! Thanks and see ya laters. xmengirlzrule -


	25. Subsequent

I do not own X-Men: Evolution and/or Marvel in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue, for it will inevitably just be a waste of time and money in trying to find a suitable legal representative. Thank you.

**Subsequent**

Rogue sharply inhaled and held in her air as her baby's mouth and nose were suctioned out before she was rubbed down to stimulate the breathing of her non-functioning lungs. With tears flooding her squinted orbs, she looked down at Remy, so calm and serene—or so she thought. He was kneeling on the floor at the side of her bed, his chin resting near her thigh. He also had tears glistening in his eyes. Thinking no one was paying attention, he wiped them away.

Both were jubilant when an earsplitting cry sounded.

Without warning, Jaimie LeBeau was whisked away from her parents. Rogue's emerald green eyes followed her daughter's now actively moving body as she was laid on a pushcart and rolled down the hall, disappearing behind a corner. In another room, the baby would be administered a few tests before she could finally go on display.

The time seemed to go on forever, without end. Rogue had broken down a few times and her own sobs had lulled her to sleep. Remy had stood nearby, completely hushed and unmoving. She wished he would come over and comfort her, but the honest-for-real truth was... he needed comforting himself. To get his mind off of the horrifying thought of his daughter still being in potential danger, he shuffled his playing cards and paced back and forth across the room. Rogue observed him and turned away, becoming dizzy. Instead, she studied the uninteresting terrazzo tiling the floor.

Hank returned hours later; it was almost eight o'clock at night, and the sun was beginning to set behind the horizon. It was so beautiful, but at a moment like this, Rogue couldn't appreciate the magnificence and splendor. "Doc!" she exclaimed, sitting upright. "Is she okay? What about mah boys? How are they doin'?"

"It seems Jaimie's mouth and nose were clogged up. She wasn't able to breathe through all the gunk. But she'll be fine now... The boys are doing great. All their Apgar scores are good and high. Would you like to come and see them?"

Rogue nodded and let Remy help her down from the bed and into a wheelchair since her legs were still a bit wobbly and hard to stand on. Solemnly, the two followed behind Hank and made their way into a separate room where all the babies were being held. Their hearts jumped, happy at their daughter's sudden recovery and their boys' good health. The triplets lay together in one incubator, coexisting. Jaimie was screaming at the top of her lungs and kicking her stubby little legs. Chandler was much more peaceful, as he was sleeping—and through all the noise, too—and was completely silent except for the whoosh of his light breathing. Aubin's face, identical to Chandler's, was scrunched up. He seemed to be in pain... or getting rid of his waste.

"They're belle, chérie."

"Must be mah side of the family," Rogue joked.

-

"Shh, shh. Please, Ah beg of ya, be quiet... go ta sleep."

Rogue sat in her rocking chair, feeling quite hopeless and helpless. It was two in the morning on a Wednesday and between caring for the babies and her insomnia, she was hardly getting any sleep. Jaimie was laid out on her lap, Aubin slung over her shoulder, and Chandler resting in the crook of her arm after his feeding. All three babies were howling. She had tried feeding them, changing them, and singing to them, but nothing worked. Hank had diagnosed it as colic; this meant nothing would soothe them; this meant there was no cure.

She put them back in their cribs and let them cry. She then collapsed to the floor in a muddled heap. "Shut up!" she screamed, grabbing onto the bars of their bassinets and shaking them, making the noise more. "Ah hate ya! Ah wish Ah never had ya... Ah wish Ah was dead!"

-

"Frankly, Charles, I'm deeply concerned for her," Storm said, talking to the whole dinner table, discussing Rogue and the babies. "She hasn't eaten in days. I'll leave a tray for her and everyday, I come back and see it hasn't been touched in the least! She's as skinny as a stick, probably even smaller. And sometimes, I hear her crying. She goes on for hours at a time. She hardly ever comes out of the nursery, and when she does, she's like a zombie—lifeless. I really question her sanity at this point. She needs help... professional help."

"But she won't let anyone in. She locks the door, purposely trying to keep everyone out," Kitty spouted. She picked up her cloth napkin and wiped the spaghetti stains from her mouth. "I, like, offered to help and baby-sit for a while, but she thinks she's 'Super Mom' or something. She was like, 'I can do it. Just leave me alone. Get out. No one has faith in me. I can't believe you! I don't need you. You'll just be in the way. I'm fine.' Blah, blah, blah. She's not her normal self. I miss the old Rogue."

Logan slammed his fists down on the table. Gruffly, he suggested, "Let's just break down the door and drag her down here... make her sit here 'till she eats and tells us what's wrong."

"That won't work. She's not a minor anymore." Hank sighed. "I propose a calmer, more efficient solution... one that won't make her feel like a child. We sit her down and have a small talk about her strange behavior. This sounds like Postpartum Psychosis, a serious mental illness in post-pregnant women."

"How are we supposed to sit her down when she won't come out?"

"Like I said: break down the door!"

"I like Logan's plan."

"Yeah."

"Vait," Kurt said, turning to face Remy. "Have you tried, Gambit? She'll listen to you. Vhat better person than her husband?"

"It's not goin' t' work."

"Please. You're our last chance. Just try."

-

They had guessed correctly; the door to the nursery was locked, as usual. Kitty grabbed Remy's hand and phased them both through.

Remy's heart plummeted into darkness and desolation when he saw the three flesh-of-his-flesh laying in their cribs, unattended and screaming their little heads off. He could tell they had been wailing for a long time now, as their faces were incredibly red. The smell of feces and pee wafted through the air. He wanted to hurl.

He almost jumped when he heard a small whimper coming from the closet. He silently tiptoed over and opened the door, surprised to see Rogue sitting on the floor, repeatedly banging her head against the empty shoe rack. She looked a mess. Her hair was up in an untidy ponytail. Her face was stained with tears. Her clothing bagged, as she had lost an excessive amount of weight in the last week from practically starving herself.

'Stormy was right. De femme do look like a zombie.'

"Chère," he said cautiously. He went down onto his knees and held her. "Chère, are y' alright?"

"Don't touch meh!" she screamed, pushing him away.

"Ro—Marie, chère, listen t' Remy… Y' not y'self, chérie. What's wrong? Tell Remy. Everybody worried 'bout y'. Y' haven't been eatin' an' y' pushin' all de people who amour y' away. Here, let Remy help y' up."

"Let meh go!"

She fought him, pushing away and hitting him with all her might. But in the end, he was too strong for her. He held her in his arms, against his chest and she could feel and hear his heartbeat. The steady beating comforted her aching heart, and for the first time in days, she fell asleep and didn't have one single nightmare.

- Sad chappie, I now. Sorry for the cliffy last chapter. Almost everybody said I was evil... Maybe I am... MUHAHAHAH! Anyways, my little rant is over. So, Jaimie is fine. Would I really kill the only girl? But what's wrong with Rogue? Gotta wait until the next chapter to find out. Thanks for the reviews guys! You make me feel so special. xmengirlzrule signing out -


	26. Ask

I do not own X-Men: Evolution and/or Marvel in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue, for it will inevitably just be a waste of time and money in trying to find a suitable legal representative. Thank you.

**Important A/N: Well, it had to come sooner or later. There's nothing else to write. Yep, I'm talking about the end. It's here, and I promise you, it was totally unexpected! I would've told you earlier if I had known. I hope everyone enjoyed the fic. I loved writing it! You guys are the greatest! I love you bunches! – passes out hugs – Thanks for the great pointers and reviews! See you around the site soon!**

**Ask**

Professor Xavier cleared away the mist on his window that obstructed his view, and from his cozy little office, he watched as Rogue and Remy cuddled together on a bench in Ororo's lovely Japanese garden. The wild triplets were rolling around in the grass, yelling and chasing each other. The sight was adorable. It had been nearly six years since the whippersnapper's births. He remembered back to a time when Rogue and Remy hated each other's guts. Rogue was under extreme pressure to be the perfect mother, and Gambit wasn't helping at all. She was provided with the medication she needed, and Remy, realizing his faults and mistakes, began helping out more, doing a much better job of being a parent. Everything after that had been smooth sailing.

The old, balding man's grin enlarged when he caught view of his goddaughter, Jaimie. Oh, how cute and lovable the only girl of the bunch was—when she wasn't screaming, throwing a fit, or vying for attention. She was extremely spoiled, especially by her father who let her get away with everything, and couldn't take a scolding. She reminded everyone of her mother. She had auburn hair and green pupils that hazed over and became a dark shade of red when she was angered in the slight. She also had her mother's bad temper, her rebelliousness.

Chandler was the sweet, tranquil one. Unlike his other siblings, the little boy had been born with blonde hair; a surprise and mystery to everyone at the Institute! He had inherited his father's eyes and both his parents' intelligence. The X-Men would often find him curled up in a corner, reading or coloring quietly. He was the nicest, most polite boy you could ever meet.

Lastly was Aubin, the first born and "Robin Hood" of the family. The boy loved any kind of danger and challenge, like his father, and hated weakness. Even if he fell and scraped up his whole knee, he would not cry. He often imitated his grandfather, Logan, and his mother was beginning to worry about him. Out of the three, Aubin was the strongest and loved to roughhouse and wrestle with his uncles. He looked like a mix of both his parents; he had his auburn hair and green-on-black eyes that flashed eerily in the dark. Lately, he and his younger sister were becoming more and more involved in planning and mischief-making. They were often called "The Dynamic Duo". Sometimes, the two could even persuade their other brother to join them.

And now, there would be a new little one coming. The LeBeau clan.

'Ah,' Charles contemplated. 'More mood swings ahead. Better pull out the aspirin.'

-

"I do believe this belongs to you, Rogue..."

Scott Summers, team leader, role model, loving husband to Jean Grey, and father to newborn Rachel Summers, held up a little boy of five years by the collar of his striped shirt. Through all the mud and grime, Marie recognized the boy as her oldest son, Aubin. She glared at him. Her hands wandered to her hips, making her look even more menacing. "What did ya do now?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothin', mère. Ah swear. Cross m' heart, hope t' die. Stick a needle in m' eye."

"Yeah right. Ya must think Ah'm stupid, huh? What have Ah told ya about lyin'? Lahke Ah'd believe that fo' a moment. Ha! What'd he do, Scotty?"

Scott chuckled, handing the boy over to his mother who held him tightly under her arm. "I found the little guy in Ororo's flowerbed... digging up her tulips and making a mess of things. He wasn't the only one, though. Two of his accomplices fled the scene of the crime." He began walking away, and suddenly turned back to say, "You better watch out for Storm. I already see the clouds gathering together. A heavy spring shower is on its way." Cyclops then disappeared, leaving her with the boy who squiggled and squirmed, trying to escape his mother's expected rage.

"What do ya have ta say fo' yaself?"

"Ah'm sorry?" he asked innocently.

"Uh-huh. Ya're so lucky Ah don't spank," she said, hosting him up and slinging him over her shoulder. "But just ta let ya know, ya daddy's gonna hear 'bout this little incident." She smiled when she heard him sigh dejectedly. Using Ms. Marvel's permanently absorbed powers, Rogue jumped into the air and flew forward, searching for her other two children.

Not paying attention to where she was going, Rogue accidentally knocked into Logan. She fell back, looking up. And it was a good thing that she did. In his arms, he held an equally dirty and guilty Chandler and Jaimie, both with impish, apologetic smiles on their faces after being caught. "Found 'em in the Danger Room, playing with the controls," he growled.

Jaimie crossed her arms over her chest. "Aw... Grandpa Logie, y' weren't s'posed t' tell mère."

"Don't call me that, kid."

Rogue grabbed the two away from the Wolverine. "Sorry, Logan. Ah promise, Ah'll take care o' them." She turned away and stomped up the stairs, whispering harshly along the way, "Ya'll are in so much trouble. First, Ah'm gonna give ya a nice, long bath since ya stink ta high Heaven. Then ya, meh, and ya Daddy are gonna have a talk 'bout ya behavior as of late."

-

"Aw, chère. Don't be so hard on dem. After all, dey're jus' chil'en."

"They're demon spawn!"

Rogue and Remy stood in their room beside the triplets', discussing a suitable punishment for the kids. The Louisianan believed that they should get off, this once. Rogue disagreed. She thought that they should be taught a lesson, or else they would never respect authority.

"Ya're such a softy, LeBeau!"

"Remy is not, chère."

"Are too!"

"Non."

"Ya are. Ya always let them get away with everythin'. Haven't ya noticed? They fear me, they respect meh, but they could care less 'bout the punishment ya give 'em 'cause it's too easy. Ya a softy," she repeated.

"Rogue, Remy's tired o' dis. We always arguin' 'bout somethin'. Is dis 'ow y' gonna be durin' de whole o' y' pregnancy?"

"If ya could be a better father, maybe we wouldn't have so many arguments..."

"That's it. Remy's sick an' tired hearin' y' complain all de time." He grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and fled the room, leaving Rogue standing there, by herself.

"Well," she called after him, "Ah'm tired o' hearin' ya too!"

The engine of his mobile bike revved before he sped off into the morning dawn. She screamed, groaning inwardly.

The triplets poked their head in. "Mère, where's père goin'?"

"Jus' on a little drive, kids. He should be back soon," she answered. She didn't want the kids to worry over their father. "Now, go brush ya teeth and wash ya faces. Then hop inta bed and I might consider readin' ya a story. But that's only if ya can hurry. Ya were supposed ta be in bed by eight, remember?" Rogue ushered them back into their room, helping them get ready for the night.

'Ah hope he'll be okay,' she thought as she pulled out a book and began reading.

-

The next morning, Rogue awakened to an empty space on her king-sized mattress. She was saddened by her husband's inconsideration for her feelings. Marie harrumphed before checking the time—twelve o'clock; she had slept late this morning—and getting up, wrapping herself in a robe. She bounded down the stairs, surprised to see her children already up and about, watching Saturday morning cartoons.

"Well, how do ya do?"

"Mornin' mère. Auntie Jean got us dressed. Like it?" Jaimie asked, twirling around in a pink, frilly dress that her aunt had bought her a few months ago.

Rogue detested the dress and had refused to let her daughter wear it. And Jean had gone behind her back and secretly picked it out. But Rogue decided to be nice, not wanting Jaimie's self-esteem to lower any. She replied, "It looks great, sweetie. Especially on ya. But do ya know where Daddy is? Mommy needs ta have a talk with him..."

Chandler spoke, "Père left early dis morning."

"Yeah! He said he's goin' somewhere wit' Uncle Johnny!" Aubin stated excitedly.

"And," Jaimie added, "dat he won't be 'ome 'till late."

'It's our anniversary, fo' goodness' sakes! And he decides ta take a road trip! He didn't even leave a card or nothin'. Ah'm goin' ta kill that Remy Etienne LeBeau..."

"Mère, y' and père aren't goin' t' get a divorce—"

"—like Amy Yang's parents? Are you?" Aubin finished for his brother.

"O' course not," she said. The tragic looks on her kids' faces made her sigh sorrowfully. She patted their heads, trying to explain her predicament in laymen's terms. "Ah'm not mad at ya père. Jus' disappointed, is all. But don't ya worry ya little heads over it. Daddy and Mommy will be just fahne." 'Ah'm gonna strangle him until he has only one gasp o' air left...'

-

Remy strolled into his and Rogue's room around eleven o'clock at night. All the lights were turned off and shadows devoured the suite. Usually, his wife didn't go to bed so early—unless she was pissed off and didn't want to face the world until the next morning or whenever she woke up. He hoped Rogue had just gone to bed and hadn't fallen asleep yet. Quietly, he crept over to the bed to lay a hand on her shoulder, but was surprised when he realized she wasn't there.

The lights flickered on. "Remy."

"Chère."

"Where were ya?" she questioned. "Ah can't believe ya would jus' forget 'bout our anniversary lahke that! And ya scared the kids half ta death! They were askin' meh questions—questions Ah should never be asked! Ones like: are ya gonna have a divorce, or, is père leaving for ever? Did he lie to us?... What'd ya have ta say fo' yaself?"

"Shut up and kiss dis fool." He grabbed her, pulling her into an embrace, and shoved his tongue down her throat. She didn't fight. Instead, she shed her robe, now just in a pair of panties and a bra, and fell limp in his arms. She was subdued, under his charming spell. The kiss became more intense. They tripped and stumbled, landing on their bed. He laid little kisses on her neck, like fluttering butterflies. Finally, they stopped rolling around, him on top of her, trying to catch his breath as he was out of air.

"Remy loves y'."

"Then why weren't ya here?" she asked breathily.

"Remy was out gettin' y' a gift."

"Can Ah see it?"

"One moment, chérie. Y' gotta be patient." From behind his back, he pulled out a box of chocolates and flowers.

"That's it?" she asked. "Five dollar presents?"

"Non. Dere be mo'. Just wait and see, mon chère."

He made her close her eyes as he set up a small card table with scented candles and a bottle of champagne. Gambit led her over to a chair and sat her down. He then grabbed a stool, sitting by her feet, and began to massage them, slowly making his way up her leg. He gently ran his fingers against her skin.

"Remy," she laughed. "Stop! Ya know Ah'm ticklish."

"Oui, chère. Remy knows."

After a relaxing forty-five minutes of on and off massaging and French kissing, Remy led Rogue out onto the balcony—once she was clothed and covered—where they looked up at the sky. It was a fairly quiet night. The sound of crickets chirping and flies buzzing about was peaceful somehow. He held her tight in his arms and pointed upwards. Slowly, a flashing blimp floated by, the words: "Rogue, j'aime vous aime aucun autre. Nous avons été signifiés pour être ensemble. Accepterez-vous notre sort (I love you like no other. We were meant to be together. Will you accept fate)?" flashing past.

She gasped. She was astonished even further when Remy got down on one knee and slipped a ring on her finger. This one was much bigger and more beautiful then the simple one they had bought when they had eloped. He opened his mouth to talk. "Dis time, it'll be a real weddin'... With all y' friends and family there. We can redo our vows, chérie. This marriage will work. I love y'. Y' love m'. So, will y' take dis Ragin' Cajun t' be y' husband? Again?"

"O' course Ah will. And, Ah know Ah've never really said it that much, but Ah really, truly want ya ta know that Ah love ya with all mah heart."

"Même ici (Same here)."

They kissed again, under the moonlight and the stars, dancing to a song of their own—a song only they knew... that only their hearts knew.

- So, that's it. I'm really going to miss you guys. I hope you like the descriptions of the kids and their personalities. I'm probably going to do another ROMY fic soon, or finish unfinished fics under my penname. Please review this chapter. I want to hear how you liked it. Well, see you on the flipside. xmengirlzrule signing out (for the last time) -


End file.
